Wrath
by Volchetta
Summary: Past traumas plague Ichigo's life like cancer. But will Ichigo be able to pull himself out of hell and survive mentally and physically?Or will he be lost in oblivion? He must rely on an old foe and Yakuza Boss, Grimmjow to overcome his current state, but can he? Yaoi, Grimmichi, drama
1. Chapter 1: Wrath Makes Him Deaf

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy the first chapter of Wrath. I have some things planned for this story so stay tuned! Let me know if you like it or not, because it is my first story in a very long time **

"Che," Ichigo spat as he lit a cigarette and took a long drag on the smoking cylinder.

Leaning against the alley wall he surveyed the damage. His knuckles were bloody and bruised, turning an impressive hue of purple, spattered with the familiar red of blood.

It would take a few weeks for these to heal completely he thought, as he removed the cigarette from his mouth and exhaled.

He winced in pain.

Tentatively touching his lip he realised it was split to the left, crusted in dried blood that flaked away and was quickly replaced by the fresh warm fluid. That was going to be a good one he chuckled and continued to suck in the gloriously hazardous toxins from his not too healthy relaxant.

_Cancer stick, _that's what his dad had said once. _Fucktard._

Ichigo pushed his long bangs from his face. His hair was shoulder length and filthy, matted with dirt and grime from the scuffle that had just occurred. Not caring for his hair he looked down at his black skinny jeans and swore.

Fuckers had cut his jeans! Fucking ruined! He seethed momentarily wishing they would regain consciousness so that he could pummel them some more.

Covering his head with the hood of his grey jacket, he fisted his hand in his pockets and walked away from the carnage, throwing his cigarette butt on the ground as he left.

Glancing back at the three men lying in a pile behind him he sighed. No one seemed to be a match for him recently. Especially some pussy's wanting some ass.

* * *

><p>Ichigo slammed open the door to his small, depressing hole of a home and quickly kicked off his converse, slipping out of his jacket and throwing it on the kitchen bench that flanked the right wall near the door. Grabbing the back of his shirt he pulled it over his head and walked to his bathroom which was connected to the shit small bedroom to the right.<p>

His apartment consisted of two rooms connected by a door that had long ago been able to close. One room was the kitchen and living area, whilst the small second room consisted of a mattress on the floor and a pile of clothes in the corner, the said bathroom attached.

Looking in the mirror he assessed the damage. He had slight bruising around his ribs where one of the men had kneed him by surprise. Otherwise a few cuts and scratches here and there, but on the whole, fine. He'd had worse. Far worse.

Sighing he stripped and turned on the shower, throwing his clothes into his room. Ichigo waited for the water to run warm, but it never came. The autumn weather had an icy grip at the edges, indicating a fucking cold winter.

Swearing under his breath at the useless shit hole that was his home he jumped in and quickly scrubbed his bruised body, washing away the blood and memories of that night.

_Fuck it was cold_. Ichigo quickly turned off the shower, afraid his balls would turn blue.

Throwing a towel around his waist he sauntered to the fridge and grabbed a beer, cracking it open, letting the froth pour to the floor. Shrugging he sucked on the white foam and sat down on the dilapidated couch.

Gazing at the dancing images on the TV blankly, his mind wondered. His life had been less than appealing; no wonder he had ended up in a shit hole, with no family and hardly any friends. Well he had one friend, but relying on him was like relying on his fucktard father.

The past wasn't necessarily a thing he wished to dwell on frequently but he found himself drowning in memories best kept buried. He had dropped out of school at fourteen, for various fucked up reasons, and lived on the streets for a year surviving on the good will of some local bar tenders and crime. He hadn't wanted to turn that way but when push had come to shove, he had, had to do what needed to be done to survive. Unfortunately, it had lead down some dark paths, which are still mental and physical scars.

Ichigo licked some tobacco off his lip, thinking about the first time he had stolen. He had been living on the streets for about four months and the desperate need for food had finally made him snap. He had quickly snatched a wallet sitting on the end of a ramen stand and made a dash for it.

Taking a sip of beer he looked at the logo. It was black with the words Yamamoto written in blue down one side. The logo reminded him of how badly beaten he had been. His face was so black and blue that he couldn't make out his facial features for months. He should have known with his bad luck that nothing could ever go smoothly and he would accidently steal some yakuza's bloody wallet.

He remembered the event so clearly, he could still feel the foot that had broken his nose. The man had, had short black hair with a sixty-nine tattooed to his face. Looking back on the event from seven years ago, he realised that the guy must have been a massive knob to have a sixty-nine tattooed to his face.

Ichigo laughed, running a hand over the raised lump on his hand where the douche had put out his cigarette. He still remembered the smell of searing flesh and the cry of his fourteen year old self, barely strong enough to keep the tears from running down his face. The man had laughed, spitting into his hair and dragging him down an alley way, smashing his face into the brick wall repeatedly. He was lucky to have been left alive.

Ichigo lay in a crumpled mess on the side walk for hours until a young woman had found him and taken him back to her apartment. To this day he was thankful to the young woman that had mended his wounds and fed him. To Ichigo, she was an untouched angel; the world had not tainted her in any way. _How wonderful it must have been to be so fortunate,_ he sighed.

In the days that followed his brutal beating he had discovered that the young woman, Orihime, was a graduate nurse at the local hospital. She had wanted to take him straight to emergency but he had begged her otherwise. To be honest Ichigo, didn't remember anything. She could have shown him her tits and he would not have remembered. And she had great tits.

After a week in her care, he had felt well enough to leave. He had never been good with relying on others and quite frankly, he trusted dog shit more than any human being.

The young Ichigo had silently left one night whilst she had been on shift work, leaving little to no trace of him behind. That was the way it had always been for Ichigo. He was like the icy breeze that would quickly engulf you in a howling storm, leaving you dishevelled and chilled to the bone.

He had visited Orihime three times after he had met her. Mostly from being so badly beaten that he had required help. He had only seen Orihime once, without the need of medical assistance. He had seen her from afar and unconsciously called out to her. She had smiled and hugged him, asking how he was, the usual shit. She had told him that she had just gotten engaged to some guy by the name of Ulquiorra and was expecting their first child.

He had been happy for his healing angel. He had never wished her any harm, nor had he wanted the filth of the world to taint her. That had been the last time he had seen Orihime.

Ichigo coughed realising his cigarette and long burnt out. Riffling for his packet he placed the butt between his lips, cupping the flame around the base of the smoke, inhaling deeply to keep the embers glowing.

If Ichigo had been born to a better life, a different time line perhaps, Orihime and he could have been friends. But that was a concept that was too farfetched. I mean his only friend now was some depraved psycho with narcissistic tendencies.

A sharp ringing broke through his reverie. Speak of the devil!

"'Sup fag!" screamed a booming voice. Shiro was an overly frivolous drunkard that had more than once let him sleep on his couch for a blowjob or two. Definitely narcissistic, the two of them fucking looked similar and he had made Ichigo suck him off, asking if he was a seedless berry.

"Tch, you're probably the only one who could possibly get away with such an insult you cock sucker," Ichigo scratched his head, why the fuck would he call him now?

"Yo Ichi! Nel said she needs a scratch that only you could itch! Get here now!" Shiro laughed heartily. Ichigo could hear a female moaning in the background. "Dude she is sooo fucked up right now! And she wants you bad!"

Ichigo shivered. When Nel was fucked up, so was the sex. They had hooked up a couple of times on the basis of a desire that needed to be fulfilled. It wasn't anything special, at least not to him. Sometimes he just needed the contact of another, without it resulting in violence.

"Man, I just had a shower," he complained, "tell her to find her own way here and I'll scratch her itch."

"Yo Nel! He said he would do ya if ya found your way to his. You down?" He heard Shiro talking to the green haired beauty on the other end of the phone. He heard a soft mewling sound and then Shiro was back on the phone, "She said she'll be there in ten… that is if she doesn't finish herself off before she gets there!" Shiro cackled, hanging up on Ichigo abruptly.

Ichigo lay back in the chair, studying his cigarette and chugging down his beer. Shiro had been like an awkward, unreliable brother to Ichigo since he had been fifteen. They had met on the streets one night when Ichigo was pick-pocketing drunk business men who didn't know left from right.

The two had glared each other down. It seemed as though both boys were waiting for one of them to back down or burst into flames under each other's malice driven attention. Shiro had confronted him, sprouting nonsense about this being his territory or some shit. Next thing he had known they were both having a full on brawl in the middle of the street. Ichigo had knocked the prick senseless.

Once the two had settled down, Shiro nursing a healthy black eye, he had turned to him offering a hand, "I like a man that can dominate me, the names Shiro," he grinned.

Ichigo had laughed and introduced himself. They chatted for a bit realising they had a lot more in common than just a similar face. They had teamed up for a few years, experiencing life together, stealing together, hell Shiro had introduced him to everything. Cigarettes, drugs, women, Nel…

Maybe Shiro hadn't been the greatest of influences but he was practically the only stable in Ichigo's life. This said more about Ichigo's life than Shiro himself.

_Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale_… Ichigo gazed at the smoke that seemed to reach towards him like hands, wondering if he would need something stronger. Nel was a bit clingy for his liking but she was nice and her body was… well… fucking great. He was getting hard just thinking about it… Last time they had gotten together they had fucked in the kitchen. He could still feel her whip dragging along his spine.

Nel… She had been a demonic little goddess when they had first met. He had been nineteen at the time and Shiro had taken him to see his female friend at a strip club. He had watched her avidly slip, slide and grind against the pole in the centre of the room. Her hot pink leather corset hardly holding anything in place. Her legs seemed to go on for miles, meeting voluptuous hips, a tiny waist and tits that made men rock hard at the sight of her. However, she seemed only to have eyes for Ichigo that night.

Thus returning to the current situation, Ichigo checked his phone. 15 minutes had gone by. _Where the fuck was she?_

There was a tapping at the door, almost rhythmic.

He smiled wincing at the pain in his lip as he went to answer the door.

"Are you wet enough y-," Ichigo stopped mid sentence. This was not Nel. Not by a long shot.

Glaring at the figure in front of him he removed the cigarette from his lips, leaning on the door frame, adjusting his towel that had slipped dangerously low on his slim, muscular hips.

"Not who you were expecting then?" the man asked.

"What the fuck do you want?"

Chuckling, the man dragged a hand down his face, locking Ichigo's eyes with a ferocious rapture. "You gonna let me in? I need ta talk to ya."

Ichigo contemplated the request and laughed, "Fuck off blue bird."

"Oh you're a funny one. Fine, don't invite me in, but you're coming with me sunshine," the man stated.

Ichigo laughed and extinguished his cigarette on the door frame, this could get ugly and he wanted both hands free. "The fuck I am you dick."

"I knew this wasn't going to be easy, but seriously! You're such a little bitch it pisses me off," the man seethed, reaching for Ichigo's arm.

Before the man could reach Ichigo, he fired a fist at the strangers face.

Ducking the punch easily, the man landed a hefty blow to Ichigo's stomach, knocking the wind from the smaller man.

Ichigo's vision wavered slightly; however, it would take more than that to take him down. Grabbing the man's wrist he spun under his arm locking it behind the strangers back and pushing him into the wall. Ichigo chuckled at how easy this man was to deal with. A lot easier than back in the day…

A sharp pain shot through Ichigo's skull as an elbow connected with his temple. The world swayed viciously to one side, the outer rim of his vision blackening rapidly. He heard, rather than felt the thud of his body hitting the veranda.

The blue haired man stood over Ichigo, grinning manically down at the ginger.

"It's still too early for you to take me out Strawberry."

_Fuck, _Ichigo thought as he felt his eyes slide shut.

**A/N: Thanks for reading if you did! I truly love a troubled and bloodied protagonist, so I am sorry if you feel otherwise but it just gets me all flustered and fangirly so bear with me haha. **

**I get the chapter names from Shakespeare too by the way. "Wrath makes him deaf" is from **_**3 Henry VI**_**.**

**Anyway thanks! :3**


	2. Chapter 2: Hot Desire

Grimmjow stood, staring up at the dilapidated building, where he had been told his old friend had been living.

_Fucking dump_, he thought as he shoved his keys into his pocket. His sleek black Porsche looking completely out of place in the back alley shit hole.

A rat ran past his foot as he took a step towards the double story duplex, its paint brown, peeling and, Grimmjow shuddered, mouldy. He hated mould, couldn't stand the smell. He was more than capable of gracefully removing a limb or two in his business but, for some reason he couldn't get past mould.

Threatening to break under his weight, Grimmjow slowly made his way up the stairs. He had not seen Ichigo in years, not since they had practiced karate together back when Ichigo's mum was alive.

Chuckling, Grimmjow remembered the fiery tempered red head, cheeks flushed, and tears prickling at his eyes. He had never been able to beat Grimmjow and he had revelled in this fact. The two of them had enjoyed each other's company, at least he had.

But things change in life. Grimmjow knew that early on, being the son the head Yakuza Boss in town. He still remembered their last encounter like it was yesterday. It was a treasured memory that had kept him going through all the trouble he now faced as the current Boss. However, he had never seen Ichi again and always wondered what had happened to his first love.

The thought of Ichigo being so close had made his blood pump, his heart race. Grinning he knocked on the door, excited to see his old rival and friend.

"Are you wet enough y-," came a husky voice as the door flew open in a flourish.

Grimmjow took a sharp intake of breath. This was certainly not the little innocent Ichi he had once known. No, definitely not.

Recognition shot across the man's face and he scowled.

Annoyed at the reaction he had received Grimmjow looked Ichigo up and down. What stood in front of Grimmjow was a tall man (yet not as tall as him), with shoulder length orange hair and dead brown eyes. Clad in only a towel, Grimmjow's eyes wondered over the man's body, drinking in the sight. He was fit. Fucking fit and sexy, he was sexier than he could have imagined, however the appreciation was marred when he saw dark circles under his eyes, the split and bruised lip and the array of scars and bruises that covered the porcelain white skin.

"Not who you were expecting then?" Grimmjow had stated more than asked. He was stunned. It was obvious Ichigo had been broken long before he had been able to reach him.

Grimmjow watched perplexed as the figure in front of him removed the cigarette from his plump lips and leaned against the door frame, fixing his towel. Grimmjow raped the boy's hips with his eyes. _If only it would slip just a little lower, _he thought and dragged his eyes back to meet Ichigo's dead ones.

"What the fuck do you want?" Ichigo had spat. Grimmjow was taken aback at how much his first love had changed in the years they had been apart. He knew life was cruel… but this had obviously been too much.

Chuckling, Grimmjow had noted the sexy timber to Ichigo's voice. _He would be brilliant at phone sex_, he thought, running a hand down his face, trying to wipe the nearly pornographic images from his mind.

"You gonna let me in? I need ta talk to ya."

"Fuck off blue bird," Ichigo laughed.

"Oh you're a funny one. Fine, don't invite me in, but you're coming with me sunshine," One thing that obviously hadn't changed was his stubborn as fuck attitude. Perhaps it had even gotten worse.

Extinguishing the cigarette on the door frame, Grimmjow watched as he flicked the butt to the ground angrily. "The fuck I am you dick."

"I knew this wasn't going to be easy, but seriously! You're such a little bitch it pisses me off," frustrated at Ichigo's stubbornness. He needed Ichigo to come with him; otherwise he was up shit creek with his overbearing father. He had been ordered to go fetch the little ginger nut and make sure he cleaned up his act but so far this wasn't going well. Plus he needed to get to a meeting in half an hour. He didn't have time for this shit. Annoyed, Grimmjow reached for Ichigo's arm to pull him outs.

Recognising the familiar blur of a fist Grimmjow ducked the blow and instinctively slammed his hand into Ichigo's stomach. He heard the young man gasp for air. Slightly worried that he had accidently hurt Ichi he went to pull away when thin, long cold fingers wrapped around his wrist in a vice like grip. Ichigo had obviously picked up a few things here and there in the time they had been apart.

A sharp pain shot through Grimmjow's arm as it was forced into the centre of his back, face hitting the wall. Well he had certainly not thought it would turn to out like this when he had arrived. Luckily for Grimmjow, he was quite flexible and managed to swing his elbow around to meet Ichi's temple.

Hearing a cry of pain Grimmjow spun around just in time to see Ichigo fall to the floor, towel hanging promiscuously around his hips.

Looking down at Ichigo he grinned manically, "It's still too early for you to take me out Strawberry."

_Now what the fuck was he meant to do? _Grimmjow pulled out a cigarette and lit it, leaning against the wall, being particularly careful not to lean on any mould. Gazing at the man that lay nearly stark naked in front of him he appreciated his body from a far. Ichigo had grown up sexier than he could have imagined, he wanted to nibble the slender neck, nip at his protruding collar bone and tweak those hard pink nipples.

Grimmjow shuddered as he felt himself become half hard at the image. What the fuck? He was a hard core Yakuza boss that had dealt with more shit, drugs, women and men than probably any man in Japan. And here he was getting half hard by just looking at the guy. He'd always had a soft spot for Ichigo but as far as he could tell it was hard all the way now.

Swearing he spun around and entered the dingy shit hole. Tiny, was all he could think, sucking on the cigarette. Opening his phone he dialled Tensa his trusted body guard and friend.

"I need you to come pick up a little something and take it back to mine," he commanded into the receiver.

There was silence on the other end of the phone and then a short, "Yes Boss," abruptly hanging up. Tensa was never one big on words, but he could rely on him more than any other lackey he had working for him. The man could perform miracles when it came to protecting someone, and to be quite honest he made fantastic curry.

Grimmjow walked to the bedroom, examining Ichigo's room. He obviously had little to no worldly possessions and slept on an old mattress on the floor. He had known that Ichigo had gone through some heart ache after his mum had died, I mean, who wouldn't? But something more had happened to this boy.

He waded through the empty cigarette packets and takeaway containers. There were a pile of wallets to one side of the room. Grabbing the first one off the pile he opened it and found the I.D of a woman by the name of Rangiku. Going through the pile he realised each had been stolen. Grimmjow chuckled, _his own little jail bait aye_?

"Ichigo?" came a shocked high pitched voice from the front.

_Shit. _Grimmjow strode the front door and was met by a voluptuous green haired beauty, wearing pink pumps and what could only be described as a dominatrix style ensemble.

_Fuck Ichi, what had you gotten yourself into!? _Grimmjow seethed down at the woman who stood her ground, almost protecting the body lying on the ground. It all started to click into place when he remembered how Ichigo had answered the door. He had interrupted their booty call obviously. _Good,_ he thought as the woman, glared him down, "What the fuck have you done! Leave or I'm calling the police."

Ballsy, he would give her that, "Honey, I own the police, now move the fuck outta my way."

A black van had pulled up; a man with dark wavy hair jumped out of the passenger seat and opened the back doors.

Scooping up Ichigo in his arms, Grimmjow left the paling woman behind him.

"Get his things," Tensa nodded and climbed the stairs to the apartment.

"What the fuck?" Nel screamed and stood in front of the doorway, blocking Tensa from entering. Sighing he shoved the woman to the side, easily entering the apartment.

Grimmjow gently placed Ichigo on the floor of the van, jumping in next to him and wrapping a blanket around the cold unconscious body. Several minutes past, when Tensa returned placing garbage bag next to Grimmjow shutting the door behind him.

"Wait!" Grimmjow pulled a set of keys from his pocket, "drive it back to the apartment for me."

As Tensa shut the door, Grimmjow watched as the woman standing on the veranda was talking frantically into her phone, glancing back at them every so often.

Grimmjow had no idea who she was calling but in the pit of his stomach he knew this wasn't going to end well.

* * *

><p>Ichigo blinked, his head throbbing. Opening his eyes slowly, Ichigo looked around, trying to focus on his surroundings. He was in a large red bricked room, with 2 large black arched windows to the right. Squinting he rolled to the left, hands running over black silk sheets. He sat up, running a hand through his hair. He had been sleeping on the largest fucking bed he had ever seen in his life. What was this size even called? And he'd never seen so many pillows. The pillows were black and blue, arranged in an artistic manner. He hadn't even had a pillow for months and now there had to be at least fifteen splayed around him. <em>Yup<em>, this was definitely not his apartment.

Swinging his legs out of bed he looked across the room at the large mirror placed between two doorways. He'd looked better he thought, as he ran a hand over his face. His hair was sticking up in every direction his cheek showed the tell tale signs of sheet creases. His eyes shot to his crotch. He was wearing blue boxers. _What the fuck? Someone had changed him?_

Standing he tripped over the open draw of a mahogany bedside table. Looking down into the drawer he saw his clothes folded neatly in a small pile. Four shirts, two pair of jeans (one being cut the night previously) and his jacket were nestled in the expensive wood. Grabbing a pair of jeans he shimmied his way into the skin tight material, walking to the entry on the left. Flicking on a light he examined the large bathroom, pristine white tiles with black grout flanked the walls a large white floating bench in the corner to the left. A large double shower and spa was also nestled comfortably into the large room. _Fuck_, Ichigo whistled, _this place was niiiiiccee_. Where the fuck was he?

He walked to the bedroom again, trying to recall what had happened. He gazed down at the blue and black pillows, sighing as his amnesia ebbed away.

_Grimmjow_… The fucktard had knocked him out. He could only assume this was his bedroom, going on the fact everything seemed to reflect his favourite colours.

Sighing, he looked into the entry way on the right side of the mirror and was astonished at the rows of suits, shoes, ties and shirts that lined the walls. This fucker had more clothes than most supermarkets he knew. He looked back at his tiny pile of clothes in the drawer and back at the multitude of clothes in Grimmjow's cupboard. They had clearly led completely different lives, making Ichigo grimace at the memories. Grabbing a shirt he sauntered toward the black door opposite the bed. Running a hand along the black floating shelves that held a variety of books and surprisingly a small collection of manga. _Nerd. _

Opening the door he looked at the large open plan living area. No one seemed to be around, thank god! The loft continued with the same industrial feel as the bedroom, arched windows flanking the right wall, showing a view that could easily cost a few million to acquire. The kitchen was large and modern, same as the lounge. The T.V was fucking massive but by this time, big seemed to be the only thing Grimmjow knew.

He strode toward the large oak doors, which he assumed were the front door. Opening the door he slipped out and quickly, yet quietly shut it behind him. Grinning he turned to meet cold steel eyes.

Gasping he fell against the door, dropping his shirt.

"Excuse me Sir, do you require anything?" Asked a man with wavy dark hair.

"Ahhh, not really, excuse me," Ichigo pushed past the man, only to be stopped by a hand on his chest.

"I have been ordered to make sure you do not leave the apartment sir. If you require anything allow me to retrieve it for you," Tensa smiled at Ichigo.

"Who the fuck are you?" Ichigo was in some weird shit.

"I am Tensa, I am here to make sure you are more than comfortable. If you are looking for Mr. Jeagerjaques he will be back in about an hour, he had to finalise some loose ends at work," Tensa walked past Ichigo and opened the door, subtly telling the man to return to the apartment.

Rolling his eyes he started to walk away when he was suddenly air born.

Tensa had grabbed Ichigo's arm, twisted and flung the man over his shoulder and through the door way in a matter of seconds. Straightening his suit jacket he closed the door, locking it from the outside. Grimmjow had been correct, when he had told him he was a little shit. Cracking his neck he resumed his stance against the door frame.

Ichigo cried out as he hit the floor with a thud. Leaving this luxurious apartment was obviously going to be harder than he had originally anticipated. And who the fuck was that guy? It made him wonder just what Grimmjow actually did for a living, to have such a huge apartment with a complementary dick guarding the door.

Sitting on the floor, shirt forgotten on the other side of door, he looked around. He had definitely spent time in worse places.

His eyes bulged as they landed on a glass cabinet in the kitchen. Scuttling to his feet he laughed as he realised the apartment was loaded with alcohol, and not just any alcohol, expensive shit! He had only ever heard about this golden liquid from Shiro.

Grabbing a bottle of scotch from the cabinet, he unscrewed the lid and inhaled deeply. Definitely A grade shit, Ichigo almost giggled with delight as he took a swig. The familiar burn of alcohol ran down his throat, warming his empty stomach.

Liquid dinner was the best dinner. Smiling he walked to the couch and turned on the T.V.

Grimmjow nodded to Tensa as he opened the door to his apartment. He had had trouble sorting out some financial dealings with a client of his and had needed the time to… Deal with him. He sighed, his day had been woven with shit from both his home and work, and all he needed now was to deal with Ichigo, which of course was not going to end well.

Pulling off his suit jacket and throwing it on the couch he looked around. It was obvious Ichigo was awake. His books that had been on the coffee table were strewn across the floor, the T.V was blaring loudly and one of his potted ferns had been turned upside down. He walked over to the plant and looked down… _was that a fucking dirt castle? _

He heard rather than saw Ichigo launch himself at Grimmjow, clutching his back. Surprised Grimmjow shot to attention, Ichigo sliding to the floor at his feet. He could smell the alcohol emitting from Ichigo's manic cackling.

"Grimmy-poo, ya got 'ome gooood shit," Ichigo slurred pointing to the bottle in his hands.

"Fuck!" Grimmjow snatched the bottle away from the intoxicated man that lay at his feet. He had drunk his limited edition, one hundred year old scotch that he had received from a client in Italy. The douche bag had drunk nearly every last drop. No wonder he was off his face.

"Man I 'aint seen yo' in fuckin years! Wha' tha fuck do ya want with me? I'm a piece o' shit and yo got everythin, so what the fuck man?" Ichigo rolled onto his stomach, watching as the world slowly caught up with his eyes.

"Who gives a shit! You're so pissed right now, you wouldn't remember anyway!" Bending down Grimmjow helped Ichigo to his feet, the muscular feel of Ichigo's bare arm, sending shivers down his spine.

Ichigo shoved Grimmjow away, falling backwards over the couch laughing.

A hand full, that's what Ichigo was, a fucking hand full. After the day he had, had he just wanted to go to bed and watch some T.V. Running a hand through his electric blue hair he closed his eyes, calming himself.

A low groaning sound snapped Grimmjow from his thoughts. Gazing down at the man he watched as Ichigo began running his hands down his body.

Was Ichigo sent by some supreme being to test his will power? He certainly hoped not, because if he got his way this was not going to end too well. Especially when Ichigo's dead eyes were now fiery and heavy lidded.

Ichigo bit his bottom lip running his hands over his body, rubbing the front of his jeans seductively, "I'm horny as fuuuck!"

Grimmjow's knees practically buckled at the sight. Calling to him like a siren, Ichigo's low voice was intoxicating him. He bit his fist ferociously. He would not touch the man. No touching, none… If he had been in his right mind he would have hurled Ichigo into a cold shower right then and there but he was enjoying the show.

Grimmjow watched intensely as Ichigo unbuttoned his pants and rolled over, slowly revealing his milky cheeks to Grimmjow. "Do me, do me gooooood and harrrrd."

Grimmjow's cock twitched. _Yep_, he would be a wonder at phone sex. Grimmjow watched as Ichigo pulled his jeans down further, inviting him in. It was obvious to Grimmjow now that Ichigo had riffled in both the world of men and women, which had him intrigued and angered at the same time. He had wanted to be the first one to touch Ichigo.

Grimmjow was shocked back to reality when he noticed the scars that decorate Ichigo's wrist. Curiosity turned to anger as he dragged Ichigo into a sitting position, "Who did this?" he whispered furiously. Deep down he had known, but didn't want to consider the fact that his Ichi had tried to leave him.

**A/N: Hello again my lovelies! Thank you to the people who reviewed my work. Yes I know it isn't much to go on but thank you for commenting anyway, it is always nice to learn some one is interested in my crazy fantasies *cough cough* I mean stories. :3**

**I would love to thank ****FrostySquid**** who was the first person to review my work. Thankyouthankyouthankyou! You gave me the courage to continue my little story and I couldn't wait to write more because of you. It's terrifying putting your writing out there! At the end of the day though, I just hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!**

**Love you all,**

**Chibi-Tea-Chan xx**


	3. Chapter 3: Prey on Garbage

There was a familiar throb behind Ichigo's eyes as he stretched his legs, running them over the soft, delicate sheets. He was so warm and comfortable it was almost sinful.

He recalled the events from the previous night and groaned. He'd always been a horny fucker when he was drunk, ever since an early age.

Flexing his arms, he ran his hands over the hard mass underneath him.

Stopping suddenly, he tentatively peeked through his eyelashes at the figure beneath him.

He had been clutching a muscularly smooth chest, abdominal muscles clearly defined. Looking up at Grimmjow's sleeping face he was suddenly weary of the large attractive man. _Just what had they done?_ Fuck him and his perfect life and his, he hated to admit it, perfect, boner inducing body.

Detaching himself from the man he rolled out of bed, pressing a palm to his forehead to stop the abusive pain that shot through his skull like fire.

"Che," he spat looking down at the blue boxers. At least he was wearing pants! Looking around he found a pack of unknown cigarettes. Grabbing one he placed it in his mouth lighting it with the complimentary lighter. Breathing deeply he inhaled the comforting smoke like a blanket.

The bed shifted as Grimmjow sat up slowly. "Oh, you're awake…" smiling he rubbed his face, trying to wake up from the long night he had spent trying to stop Ichigo from stripping, calling strangers and eating all his food.

Glaring at Grimmjow over his shoulder, Ichigo walked to the bathroom cigarette hanging from his lips. He was going to be sick, the pain in his head felt like hot pokers were about to shoot from his eyes.

"You were a lot nicer last night!" Grimmjow called after the disappearing figure. He was shot the finger before the obviously hung over man disappeared into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Grimmjow rolled out of bed and proceeded to get ready, occasionally hearing the sound of retching here and there. _Well that's what you get for drinking all my fucking alcohol_ he chuckled, straightening a cobalt blue tie around his neck.

Gelling his hair into his signature style he waited for Ichigo to exit the bathroom. After waiting what he had thought was long enough, Grimmjow entered to find Ichigo leaning against the spa. His face deathly pale, dark shadows set deep under his eyes.

"Ya look like shit!" laughed Grimmjow as he watched Ichigo press a hand to his forehead.

"Do ya mind being so loud you cock?"

"Just consider it payback after striping, eating all my food and drinking all my alcohol last night," of course Grimmjow didn't care, in fact he had enjoyed the striping most. However, the little displayed had made him curious about Ichigo's life. Nothing had happened between the two annoyingly, but he had had his hands full.

Chuckling he reminisced about the previous night. Ichigo had stolen his phone at some stage, without his noticing he might add, something that still had him stumped, and called some guy named… Shiro? He wasn't completely sure, but he sure as hell knew the guy was not pleased. He could hear the man screaming down then phone line at a very drunk and very uncooperative Ichigo.

"Where the fuck are ya!?" ordered the manly voice on the other end of the line. Cocking an eyebrow Grimmjow had tried to grab the phone from Ichigo. He certainly did not need some random guy turning up to his house in the middle of the night.

Surprising Grimmjow with a slap in the face Ichigo slurred into the receiver, "I'm at a verrrryyy fanzy pace! It's got a great T.V and fuckin' A grade alc…alc…" Ichigo had looked at the phone like he was confused. Hiccupping he dropped the device and started patting down his pants. "Where are me smokes?"

Wordlessly Grimmjow handed him his own packet and watched as the boy had shoved two cigarettes in his mouth, lit them and puffed away.

The next hour and a half flew by, as he had made sure Ichigo didn't destroy his apartment, flash Tensa and call more fucking people on his mobile.

The night had ended with Ichigo passing out on the coffee table, stark naked. It had been such a sight he had taken a quick snap shot on his phone.

Laughing Grimmjow looked back at Ichigo who had made his way into a standing position. Definitely a photo he wouldn't be showing Ichigo any time soon.

"Get the fuck outta my way asshole," Ichigo shoved Grimmjow into the bathroom bench. He was stronger than he appeared and Grimmjow stumbled slightly before righting himself.

Ichigo grabbed his only pair of jeans, and a black t-shirt from the drawer. Sliding into them he ran a hand through hair. Turning he sat back on the bed, meeting Grimmjow's fiery blue eyes.

"So, why the fuck am I here?" he motioned to his surroundings, "What could you possibly want?"

"Don't know yet. I was just told to go fetch you by my old man, by any means possible might I add. Therefore, here you are," Grimmjow straightened the cuff on his jacket, walking to the door, "Get your jacket on, we're leaving."

"I aint going anywhere with some nut job who kidnapped me from my own apartment, which I am now returning to by the way," Ichigo walked past Grimmjow.

"Look just come and hear my dad out and I'll buy you lunch," Grimmjow tempted the man, knowing a meal would certainly be the way to his heart.

Turning around Ichigo gazed at Grimmjow, weighing the options. Ichigo couldn't say no to a free meal, especially a meal this guy could offer. So far his supposed kidnapping hadn't been too confronting either and he had, had worse nights. Like that one time he had slept in a large garbage bin behind a restaurant in the middle of winter. It had been Christmas Eve the snow falling gently from the dark sky, his bones rattling in his skin. The garbage had kept him warm enough, to survive the night.

Sighing he eyed the well dressed stud behind him, "Are you daddy's bitch or something?"

"Fuck off. Yes or no?" Grimmjow slipped on his shoes, tying the laces quickly.

"…Fine. I'll listen to your stupid father but then I want food and I'm out," Ichigo pulled a cigarette from the packet he had nicked of the bedside table and lit up.

"Hey, they're mine. When did you get those? I hid them from you last night," Grimmjow snatched the packet from Ichigo's slender hand.

To be honest Ichigo hadn't the faintest fucking clue either. He'd been so gone by the end of the night.

Grinning he pulled on his converse at the door, not bothering to tie up his shoe laces. Grimmjow threw him his jacket and opened the door.

Tensa was waiting at the entrance, eyes attentive when Grimmjow emerged, Ichigo not far behind him. Tensa held his breath as Ichigo walked past and blew second hand smoke in his face.

Grimmjow had seen the whole incident and slapped Ichigo in the back of the head.

"Ow! What the fuck?" Ichigo rubbed the back of his head, his hang over hovering on the edge of his consciousness.

A large grin split across Grimmjow's face, "Manner's Ichi." Ichigo was almost childlike in some respects and even though he was a handful, he was enjoying the change of pace, which consumed his daily life. No one ever spoke back to him, in fear of losing a tongue. He had only been reunited with Ichigo for less than a day but enjoyed who he became in his presence. Yes, Ichigo was pissed off with him and things on a whole could be better but, for once in a long time, he had something to care about, come home too and distract him from what he did for a living.

* * *

><p>The ride to Grimmjow's childhood home was a twenty minute drive outside the city. It had been a quiet drive, with nothing to really talk about. Ichigo had questions, but obviously Grimmjow knew as little as he did, which pissed him off even more.<p>

Stretching his leg he looked out the window at the passing trees. He had only seen trees like these once before in his life. He had been at a country holiday house with his family, somewhere he could no longer recall, but the trees were similar. His mum had taught him how to decipher the age of a tree and kissed his forehead when he tripped on said tree's root. They were practically the select few memories from his childhood that he liked to remember, the only pain that came from those, were the fact that everything had been different since his mother passed away.

Grimmjow looked to Ichigo as he let out a heavy sigh, which seemed to deflate the young man. "We're here," he whispered as the car pulled into the drive way of a very old, very traditional Japanese house, if you could call it a house.

Sliding out of the car Ichigo stretched, waiting for Grimmjow to lead the way, instead he was suddenly approached by 3 suited men, who proceeded to man handle him.

Ichigo slammed his fist into the face of one of the men who had just grabbed a hefty handful of his dick.

The man's head snapped backwards, and he crumpled to the gravel, hands clutching a bleeding nose.

Grimmjow leaned over the end of the car, crossing his arms as he did so. "Nice one," he laughed, as Ichigo threw him and aggravated expression.

"Fucker touched my junk!"

"Ichigo, they're just patting you down. Gotta check you're not loaded," chuckled an amused Grimmjow.

"If I was packing, I wouldn't even be here," Ichigo complained as the two other men continued their search, avoiding his precious region. _Good_.

The man on the ground found his way into a kneeling position, tilted his head back and moaned, "You broke my nose!"

"You're lucky it was just your nose, the last time someone tried copping a feel I left them unconscious and bleeding in an alley," Ichigo stated as a matter of fact. He examined his bruised knuckles remembering the fight he had, had yesterday. Yep, the guy had been lucky to escape with a broken nose.

Grimmjow clapped his hands laughing as he did so. He enjoyed Ichigo! He acted rather than thought about how to act. It was a breath of fresh air around these stuffed suits.

Leading the way through the house Grimmjow stopped outside one of the sliding doors, waiting to be beckoned. Shortly after a deep rhythmic voice answered, calling them inside.

Ichigo walked through the door, shoes still on, even though Grimmjow had told him to take them off and looked around the room. It was simple and modest, tatami matts covered the floor, a stand of katana swords to the left and a rectangular lowset table in the centre.

The man who sat behind the table was the spitting image of Grimmjow, or Grimmjow if he was a few years older with chestnut hair and stubble. He was dressed in a black traditional kimono, with cream fish scales scattered across the Haori. Looking the man in the eyes Ichigo was pierced by the intense attention he was receiving. The man's eyes were such a deep chocolate colour, it was difficult to pick iris from pupil. He was very off putting.

Smiling the man rose and offered his hand, "Good morning Ichigo! Long time no see!"

His grip on Ichigo's hand was strong and vice like, "Urgh, thanks." Ichigo was weary of this man. He looked tough, hard and slightly bitter, but he was being, for all accounts and purposes, lovely.

"The name is Alek, have a seat," The man gestured to the floor in front of him. Ichigo plopped to the ground and crossed his legs, slouching forward on the table.

Grimmjow nodded to his father, a masculine nod between two parties who had known each other years. Grimmjow loved his father, but when business was involved he preferred to be elsewhere. His father was not a man to let anything get in his way, even if that meant his son. However, he had been summoned and one could not easily decline a call from the ex-Boss, father or not. Shuddering at the thought he lowered himself to the floor, folding his legs underneath him.

"Now let's get started, I am sure you are wondering why I asked my son to retrieve you," Ichigo nodded, and Alek proceeded, rifling through his documents on the table. "Alright Ichigo, I've been completely through your history and I think you're the man I'm looking for."

Alek grinned wickedly, holding up a large handful of papers to the boy. He could recognise the distaste on the boys face immediately. Perfect, he loved watching men squirm uncomfortably; it made his job all the more enticing.

"After your mother died, your father had a mental breakdown, left the family and blamed it all on you. Which meant the three children had to be separated," looking at the sheet in front of him he skimmed the profile on the two young twins. "You're sisters are doing splendidly. They recently enrolled into a private high school on scholarships, which is more than I can say for you," He chuckled at the boys paling complexion.

Grimmjow looked to Ichigo who had sat up, now looking awfully stiff and ridged, and his complexion white and withdrawn. He had had no idea that Ichigo's father had blamed Ichigo for his wife's death and left his children high and dry. His sisters, by the sound of it were on the right track, so what the hell happened to Ichigo?

"No one wanted the troublesome child, so Karin and Yuzu were adopted by your aunt and uncle, while you were left to the system, jumping from one foster home to the next, which in itself is verrrrryyyy interesti-," Alek looked up at Ichigo who had interrupted his flow of words.

"Enough! You're a sadistic asshole you know that!" standing Ichigo flung the door open only to be faced with the three men who had patted him down. The man in the middle, dried blood on the front of his white shirt, smiled happily as he pressed a gun to Ichigo's chest. "Sit," he spat at Ichigo.

Ichigo complied wholeheartedly, he was balls deep in some fucked up shit, and to be honest he didn't feel like being shot. He'd seen a man get shot one night, exiting a club, his brain had decorated the footpath, lifeless eyes shining in the dark. Nope, he certainly did not want to get shot.

"As I was saying… Well let's just say your life has been pretty shit," Alek chuckled. "Hardly arrived for school, until you dropped out at fourteen, lived on the streets, committed petty crime, blah blah blah," he sighed, "Ichigo I practically own you now. I know everything and I can tell you now there are a few people in this pile who would happily see you again."

Ichigo swallowed the bile that rose in his throat. He was being blackmailed, but for what reason he still did not know, but he knew that this man wasn't lying when he threatened him. There were people in that pile who wanted to see him again and not for any good reasons either.

Grimmjow was appalled, _what the fuck was his father doing?_ As far as he could recall Isshin and he had been good friends, his dad had even liked Ichigo. But what was more intriguing was what his father knew, which was everything apparently. It was obvious Ichigo's life so far had been far from enjoyable and he slowly began to understand the reasons behind the scars on his wrists.

Looking to Ichigo, he felt a pang of sympathy and guilt. He hadn't thought his father would have gone to such lengths to keep him under his watch. And he had been the one to drag Ichigo into this mess with the promise of food. He was seething with his father, but what could he do? Even though he was the ex-boss his still held considerable power, especially against Grimmjow.

Cracking his knuckles Grimmjow shook himself, calming his anger until it was ebbing ever so slightly at the edge of his awareness. He looked forward to work, where he could more than happily beat some little shit instead of his dad.

"So this leads me to my offer," Alek smiled toward Ichigo, "You work for me, I pay you handsomely and these people get taken _care _of…"

Blinking Ichigo looked at the man stunned, "You want me… To work for you…"

"Yes. There is a particular job you are needed for, your skill set would also come in handy, plus you've grown up very nicely," Ichigo did not like the glint in Alek's eye as his eyes danced over Ichigo's body. Ichigo wandered if being shot had been the kinder option.

"Skill set? The fuck? I don't want any of this shit," he cried furiously. He just wanted to go back to his shitty little life, living under the radar, fucking some chicks here and there and getting fucked up with Shiro.

Alek slid a piece of paper toward Ichigo, "That is what you will be paid on a fortnightly basis and these people," he tapped on the files in front of him, "will be taken _care _of. Do you understand?"

Ichigo snapped out of his revere, to look at the man. "Taken care of?"

"Yes Ichigo. Let's just say they go missing or meet a tragic end?" Alek enjoyed the look of hunger in Ichigo's eyes. The boy was obviously thrilled with this concept, and with good cause. He knew what Ichigo's life had been like and quite frankly he was surprised Ichigo hadn't killed anyone yet. But that was going to change.

Ichigo looked at the piece of paper, practically hearing his heart flutter at the amount scrawled along the slip. Ichigo was going to be given money and his past life taken care of? _What was the catch here?_

Looking to Alek he contemplated his options. He didn't have many he knew that. Either live a life of luxury and work for the guy or be killed by the fuck heads he was referring too.

"Fine," Ichigo nodded, "What do I have to do?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so I tried writing this story as my sister got a tattoo done and can I just tell you, I will never try to write gay frickfrack around so many manly men again. I stopped when they started talking about being men and making fun of someone who wanted ice-tea, cracking jokes like, oh you want some man-Pons too!? Suffice to say I shut my laptop soon after. <strong>

**So yes, a little off topic but I hope you enjoyed the story! Thanks for all the comments; I'm getting some good feedback and even some inspiration! Thanks ****Mayuzu****! And thanks to Hishiko-dono, you both make me want to write super fast! Which I am trying my hardest to do, whilst also working on 3 Cosplay pieces and procrastinating on applying for jobs *flicks sweat from forehead*.**

**Thank-you all for being my procrastination and I wish you a lovely sparkly day!**

**Love,**

_**Chibi-Tea-Chan xx**_

**Ps. I love ice-tea **


	4. Chapter 4: Devil's Grin

The man in the photograph was well-groomed and professional. He was wearing a navy suit with delicate silver pinstripes shooting through the material, a crisp white dress shirt hidden underneath. The coffee colour tie around his neck was pulled tight, matching the suspenders Ichigo could just make out. The man was standing talking to someone, jacket open and hand hidden inside his pocket. He appeared pleasant enough, smiling ever so slightly. His black hair was shoulder length, wavy and ever so slightly pushed back at the front.

His eyes matched his tie, Ichigo noted, as turned the photograph over, looking at the back and placing it back onto the table, "So…What am I looking at exactly?"

"This," Alek said pointing to the picture, "is Shukuro Tsukishima, he is very well sort after in the business world at the moment. He owns a select number of businesses, donates to the local hospitals and even owns two or three schools. The man just can't seem to keep his nose out of the books. For all intents and purposes he is a young, generous, handsome entrepreneur! However, we have intel suggesting he is heavily into drug and sex trafficking. Not only that but he has been swindling companies out of money for years," Alek sighed. This man had been a thorn in his side since he had been Boss.

Ichigo looked at the photo. The man didn't appear to be as bad as he was told; however, Ichigo knew only too well that demons wore the nicest of smiles. Looking back to Grimmjow's father he realised that this man also fell into that category, "what do you want me to do about this?"

"This man is a façade," Alek swiped the photo from the desk, "the real man is a conniving bastard, who would do anything for money and position. Which brings us to the real issue," Alek pointed a finger to Grimmjow.

Both Ichigo and Grimmjow looked to one another, confusion written on their faces.

Grimmjow had been silent, listening to his father prattle on about this guy. He'd heard it all before, but why was he being dragged into now?

Alek rolled his eyes, "I stepped down from Boss about two years ago, in terms of me you're still a fledgling. I mean, you do a good job, but you're still coming to grasps with it and I know that." Alek waved a hand in his son's direction.

There was nothing wrong with the way his son, Grimmjow, was running things, not in the slightest. He was smart, quick and not afraid to get his hands dirty. God knows, Alek had been pushed to his limits whilst Grimmjow had grown up. The boy could get in more trouble, faster than most yakuza he knew! He'd been such a headache, but a true yakuza in the making.

Alek smiled, he was proud of his son and what he had become. The boy was everything he could ask for, heck both his children were.

"He's interested in your position, Grimmjow, and let me tell you, he is not a man to balk at the sight of a challenge. He's been interested in our territory since I was in charge, so I've kept tabs on him for years. Apparently he's started making his moves, selling on our territory and getting friendly with your lower ranking men," Alek pulled a cigar from a case on the table. Lighting it he inhaled deeply and eyed the two men.

"But I've never heard any of this! Why wasn't I informed?" Grimmjow looked to his old man, wishing he could snatch the cigar from his hands and take a drag on it himself.

This was ridiculous, he was the Boss and hadn't gotten inkling about what was going down under his nose. He was angry, not just at his own men, but his father. His father had known and never told him anything. This illustrated to Grimmjow that the man still sheltered him from certain issues pertaining to his job. He wasn't a child anymore, _damnit!_

"Never needed to be mentioned until a hit had been put on you," Alek sucked his cigar, measuring his son's reaction. He'd learnt from the best, because Grimmjow let nothing show his face, a mirror of his own.

"Like I give a fuck about that. I've had hit's on me before, hell I had one when I was seventeen," Grimmjow cracked his knuckles, itching for some confrontation. He'd killed the last guy who tried to take him down.

"Hold the _fuck _up!" Ichigo threw his hands into the air. He had seemingly been forgotten during their little father-son catch up session. "Yakuza? Boss? Hits? Sex and drug trafficking? What the hell is going on?"

Alek looked at the confused boy that sat opposite him. Ichigo looked like hell, nothing like the small fiery little shit he'd known when he was a child. Alek tapped the ash onto the matt, "I thought you knew."

"The fuck I know anything!" What had Ichigo done to deserve a morning like this? Could it have possibly been all the stealing? The women? The binge drinking? The drugs? The strip tease he had given little Grimm over there?

Ok. Looking at the list, he probably did deserve the morning he was having. However, that still didn't make it any less annoying or frustrating.

"I'm the head of sixth Yakuza faction in Japan," Grimmjow commented. He hadn't necessarily wanted to tell Ichigo exactly like this, with his father watching them closely. But now was most likely appropriate with the current turn of events.

"Awesome. That's just great! _I'd,_" Ichigo pointed to himself, "have to be the only one to befriend a young master of the Yakuza as a small child!" Ichigo waved his arms sarcastically.

That certainly explained a few things though, Ichigo thought. All the money for starters, not to mention the constant surveillance of some creepy looking fuck in a suit… Ok, it had kind of been obvious, but why him!?

The two men sat there letting Ichigo go through the motions. Both of them knew, only too well, that people usually accepted what they were and moved on or didn't (dead or alive). The later was more prominent.

Alek's wife had been one of the few that accepted what he did for a living. He had been lucky there, being so head-over-heels for the woman he hadn't been able to see straight for years. He'd even been distracted whilst threatening a man and accidently shot him in the chest instead of in the arm. Something similar had occurred when he was told that he was going to be a father, except he had accidently sliced off one too many appendages for the man to survive.

"So what does this have to do with me?" Ichigo sighed, snapping Alek out of his daydream.

_So the kid was going to accept it, aye? _Alek looked to Grimmjow and saw a small tug at the corner of his son's lips.

Alek sighed. He had known his son was gay since he was five, when he had met Ichigo for the first time. He didn't have a problem with what or who his son wanted to fuck, but this was not going to end well.

"We discovered that the man enjoys orange haired boys around your age," Alek gestured to Ichigo, matter-of-factly.

"I need you to infiltrate his closest circle, get him to trust you, heck even love you, so long as you get the information we require about his financial goings on and, of course, the hit on Grimmjow. Understand?"

"…Sure I understand, but why get some dirty little shit off the streets like me? Surely you have someone in the Yakuza trained for such… 'Issues'," Ichigo couldn't help but become snarky at the ludicrous conversation they were having.

"Yes and no. Yes, we do have a multitude of people designed for such work but they're not that nice on the eyes and scream Yakuza lackey from a mile away. Plus not one of them is a natural carrot top, like you, with the skills required for this job. Of course you'll have some training in defence and seduction but you should be fine," Alek smiled at the boy.

"Seduction? I aint fuckin' anyone I don't wanna fuck," Ichigo spat at the man.

Grimmjow was mortified, speechless even. He didn't want Ichigo caught up in his mess, let alone seduce some whack job. Though he knew Ichigo wouldn't have any problems with that, if last night was anything to go buy.

"You don't have to but if the situation calls for it…" letting his sentence hang in the air, Alek proceeded, "look Ichigo, if you do this, you will not only have enough money to live, but you will also get rid of a few nasty problems from your past. Not to mention the protection of the Yakuza and my son."

Alek watched as the man sat stewing, knowing that there was no other choice. Alek had missed his line of work, enjoying the game just that little bit to ferociously.

"You can't expect Ichigo to do this," Grimmjow stood.

"What other choice do I have?" Ichigo was exhausted and still hung over. It was all too much to process in one morning. However, he really didn't see another choice and he didn't particularly want those people to find him…

There was a thumping in the hallway, growing louder and louder until the door slammed open making everyone jump, except Alek, who sighed and rested his head in his hands.

"Grimmi!" squealed the woman as she launched herself at Grimmjow, kissing him on the lips.

Ichigo's eyes bulged as the woman latched onto Grimmjow for dear life.

She was small, very small, Ichigo realised, although she certainly wasn't Japanese. She had porcelain white skin and was dressed in a cute pink dress with bows on her puffed sleeves. Her tiffany blue hair was long, waves rippling throughout its length.

She was talking incessantly with Grimmjow in a foreign language, Ichigo realised was French. He hadn't realised Grimmjow could speak languages other than Japanese.

Grimmjow pushed the woman away, blushing from his head to his toes. "Mum! Stop!" he pleaded.

Ichigo laughed, as the woman sat next to him, pouting as she did so.

Grimmjow's head snapped in Ichigo's direction "Shut the fuck up."

"Grimmi, you don't speak to guests that way!" She reached across and squeezed a muscle in Grimmjow's neck, taking him down instantly, "say you're sorry."

"I'm twenty six and -," Grimmjow winced as his mother's iron grip tightened on his pressure point.

"Lili, stop harassing the boy," Alek looked to his wife, who shot him a menacing glare.

Lili looked adorable to any outsider, but Alek had been on the receiving end of a few of her tantrums. She was the only one who could send him running away in fear like a five year old. There were three things you didn't mess with when Lili was involved; her kids, her kids and her cooking. You would think, being French she would have some skill, yet every time she baked him a cake or made him dinner he would suddenly have better things to do.

Letting go of her son, Lili turned to Ichigo, inspecting him carefully. She recalled the days she would go with Alek to pick Grimmjow up from Karate. She had been heavily pregnant at the time with their second child and could only watch from afar as Grimmjow had grabbed Ichigo's hand and run away from his father screaming, "NO! I'm not going home! NO!" Alek had sworn something fierce and called one of his men to chase after the screaming boys.

It was obvious to Lili, as she looked into Ichigo's tired, lifeless eyes that Ichigo had missed something pinnacle to growing up. Love.

Ichigo shot a glance to the woman that had been staring at him for about a minute.

"Sorry, she does that," Alek coughed, gesturing to his wife, "In a world of her own, that one."

Looking into her petite face, Ichigo felt as if he was an insect being analysed. Her eyes were large and crystal blue, the colour a replica of Grimmjow's. Ichigo certainly understood where his unnatural hair colour came from now, although, Grimmjow looked more like his father than his mother.

Lili's face cracked into a giant grin and Ichigo balked as he realised what else Grimmjow had inherited from his mother.

"I'm going to keep him!" she squealed, throwing her arms around Ichigo's neck. All Ichigo needed was a little love and care she thought, dragging a hand through his hair.

"Oh lord," Grimmjow clapped a hand to his forehead as the woman hugged Ichigo savagely. He could see how tense Ichigo was from here; he was almost plank like as his mother ran a hand through his hair.

_How embarrassing_, thought Grimmjow, thanking the heavens that his sister wasn't here to add to the calamity of what was a very stressful morning for both men.

"Lili, you can't keep the boy. Grimmjow's taking care of that, plus! He has a job that needs to be done," Alek stretched, putting his hands behind him.

Lili looked at her husband, stony faced, "Alek, I hope you haven't been up to your old tricks, or so help me, I will rain down on you so hard you won't be able to move for the next two months!"

Alek shuddered. He believed her but couldn't decide whether he would be hurt or pleasured by her rage. Marrying a foreign woman had done wonders for his sex life.

"You're always welcomed here Ichi and don't listen to what he says," she gestured to Alek.

Ichigo looked to Alek who shook his head. As much as he wanted to believe the overly affectionate woman, he knew there was no turning back.

"I'll send you a pack with everything you'll need, make sure you attend your training sessions and that should be about it," Alek jumped to his feet.

Scrutinizing Ichigo, Alek ordered Grimmjow to take him shopping for clothes and supplies, then left the room, the three of them watching as Alek exited the room.

"Don't worry about him lovely," soothed Lili, "he gets a bit grumpy when he hasn't eaten. I'll bet you anything he's going to the kitchen." Lili giggled and sprung to her feet running after her husband.

"Well that was one fucked up family reunion," Ichigo was so mentally exhausted he practically danced when Grimmjow replied, "Let's get the fuck outta here before they come back."

* * *

><p>The two men had been shopping for hours. Ichigo had wondered when the blue hair devil's money would run out, but apparently he had an endless supply.<p>

They were standing in what must have been the third suit shop of the day when Grimmjow exited the dressing room, pants sitting low on his hips, his ripped torso on show for the world.

Grimmjow inspected the pants in the mirror twisting to see if the fit was right catching Ichigo's eye.

Ichigo wasn't the only one staring at block of muscle that was Grimmjow, several shop assistance had stopped, mouth's open wide. One had even walked into a pole.

Ichigo was still annoyed that he had been dragged into this mess, but couldn't help but wipe the drool from his lips. The man was perfect for fucks sake!

For years Ichigo had preferred the sexual company of men rather than women, but he would be the first to deny such feelings. Women were easy to Ichigo, plus no one judged him, which was always a bonus. Yeah, he could certainly appreciate the sexiness of a woman but a man like Grimmjow made his blood burn and his skin tingle.

Shaking his head Ichigo ripped his eyes off of the expanse of Grimmjow's back, locking eyes with the man in the mirror, "Hurry up and put a shirt on, or we'll be flooded by all these wet women."

Grimmjow chuckled, turning to Ichigo, "Are you sure it's not you who's wet?"

Throwing a shirt at Grimmjow, Ichigo stood and left the shop. Tensa stalked him like a shadow, bags in tow.

"Ichigo! Wait up you prick!" Grimmjow jogged toward the men, thankfully fully clothed. He hadn't realised he had held his breathe until it left him in a shuddering sigh. This was going to be difficult, Ichigo thought as he looked up at the man. He was horny and too attracted to the man for words. The combination was not good.

"You're such an ass. Now feed me!"

Grimmjow watched the man stalk away, appreciating the view from behind.

After their expedition Grimmjow was hungry for Ichigo's body. He had 'accidently' snuck a quick peek into Ichigo's change room during the day, gazing at his slim body in appreciation. Ichigo had bent over to pull on some jeans, when Grimmjow contemplated shoving his growing length into Ichigo's tight warm hole. Needless to say, he'd had to find a toilet soon after, his noticeably large package on show for the world to see.

**I hope everyone enjoys my characters for Grimmjow's mum and dad! I know I enjoyed creating them. They're a bit weird and complete polar opposites but that's what makes them just so damn cute! Plus isn't it adorable that Grimmjow has such a cute, loving mummy since he's such a badass? I love my men with a soft side *sigh*.**

**Anyway what do you think Grimmjow's sister should be named? Let me know! I'll let you know what I decide if I get some good ideas or any at all haha. **

**Anyway stay tuned, 'cause I have many more plans, frickfrack, conflict and injuries in store! Mwahahahaha**

**Thanks for reading you awesome people!**

_**Chibi-Tea-Chan xx**_

**Ps. Thank you to everyone who reviewed my work and were so lovely, I cherish your kind encouragement. **

**Pps. Sorry ****Mayuzu****, Ichigo may/may not have to whore himself out! Hopefully Grimmjow can stop things before it gets to there! Who knows!**


	5. Chapter 5: Strawberry Lips

Since their shopping expedition, Ichigo hadn't left the apartment in days. Grimmjow would go to work early, leaving Ichigo alone for the day and then come back late. They would chat and bicker, however, Ichigo was starting to find the routine boring and mundane.

Especially since Ichigo was craving a sexual release like he needed oxygen. And the large wall of muscle that he lived with was not helping his case. Usually he would have found Nel by now and had it off with her and her kinky ways, but being kept like a kitten was doing little to help with his current predicament.

He had even caught himself getting a hard on as Grimmjow walked past in his boxers. That was it, just his sexy ass boxers, riding low on his defined hips, a light fleck of blue hair leading down into the material, leaving Ichigo hot and bothered. His imagination was in over drive and he couldn't believe that he was reacting like a horny woman over the man.

He'd never been so attracted to anyone in his life! There was Nel, who was cream of the crop, and any guy would be lucky to even have her look in his direction, but Ichigo found her to be a means to an end, the end being his intimate release. This allowed him to continue on for a few days before needing to see her again. It was nothing overly specially, not to him anyway. Ichigo had known for a while now that Nel carried a soft spot for him, she had even cried out something along the lines of love during one of their crazy escapades. Needless to say, he acted as if he had heard nothing of the sort.

Yes, he was a dick to ignore the girl's feelings and use her the way he did, but he needed her to be a friend with benefits. That's all he allowed his sexual encounters to be. It was all business to Ichigo, with both parties being satisfied by the end of the meeting. There were never allowed to be any wishy-washy feelings, especially love.

Ichigo shuddered at the thought.

There had been a few other women here and there, leaving when they got just that little bit to clingy for his liking, although, not as many men, surprisingly. He stuck to women usually and for good reason.

Sighing he placed his head on the glass table top, staring across the loft at Grimmjow's extravagant life style.

Ichigo could think of a dozen other things he would prefer to be doing than sitting around some fancy Yakuza's house doing nothing.

The package that Alek had organised for Ichigo had arrived the day before and now sat ominously on the counter top in front of him. He had been informed that his first lesson would be tomorrow and had to read up on the situation prior to the meeting. He had put off the inevitable; almost as if prolonging the opening of the envelope made the situation a bad dream.

Ichigo couldn't believe he'd been dragged into such heavy shit. His phenomenal bad luck was at its peak, he could only wish that it would disappear as quickly as it had arrived.

Shoving the envelope away, Ichigo stood and walked to the shelves near Grimmjow's desk.

The shelves were laden with thick books on money lending, finances, politics and business psychology. Running a hand over the books he pulled one from the shelf, flipping through it casually.

The pages were new, hardly ever used, he noted. Placing it back on the shelf he waltzed to the filing cabinet along the wall near the window and opened the draw slowly.

It was packed. Ichigo had never seen so much paper with so many numbers. It was a surprise that Grimmjow even knew what half of it meant.

Scratching his head Ichigo sat down at Grimmjow's desk and flipped through the pages.

* * *

><p>There was a loud thud at the door, making Ichigo bolt upright from the pile of papers.<p>

Ichigo scrambled to his feet as he heard the scuffle on the other side of the door. Thinking quickly he ducked into the coat cupboard near the entryway, pulling the door closed behind him.

Whatever was happening outside that door was some serious shit, Ichigo thought as he bit a nail trying to figure out the best way to deal with whatever was coming his way. He was in the house of a Yakuza Boss, so by no means, was the person coming through that door going to be easy to deal with. They would most likely be armed for that matter.

For the hundredth time that week he cursed the sexy blue God that had gotten him mixed up in his Yakuza shit.

A figure burst through the door in a hurry.

"Ichigo?" called the man standing in the living room.

Ichigo cracked open the door slightly and examined the figure. He was dishevelled and panting, his incredible pale skin slick with sweat, his shocking white hair sticking out at right angles.

"Shiro?" Ichigo asked walking toward the man standing in front of him.

"Ichigo! Come on, grab ya shit and let's dash," Shiro looked around him in awe.

"What are you doing here man?" Ichigo could not understand why the man was here; let alone how he had gotten past Tensa.

"I'm here to save your sorry ass, now let's go!" Grabbing Ichigo forcibly by the arm he began dragging him toward the door in a hurry.

Ichigo shook of the tight grip and looked at the man, staring into his yellow eyes. "I can't go," looking at the man in front of him, he realised how much he had risked to retrieve him, "besides how did you even find me?"

"Nel rang me the day you were abducted, saying some blue haired fuck had thrown you in the back of a van. It only took a little asking around before I discovered who the guy was and where he lived," Shiro had always been good at getting under peoples skin and discovering shit best left hidden. Ichigo had no idea who his connections were but the man had a knack of sticking his nose in when he wasn't needed.

Had Ichigo not made the deal with Alek and become locked into a binding contract with the Yakuza, Ichigo would have practically skipped out of the apartment hand-in-hand with Shiro. Unfortunately that was not the case and he could not leave as easily as he pleased.

"Look I can't leave, I'm balls deep in some serious shit," Ichigo answered dragging a hand through his thick orange hair.

Shiro looked at him, eyes turning into slits, "Ichi what have you gotten yourself into?"

"I can't tell you, I mean I would if I could, but they'd have me strapped up and beaten if I told you."

Grimmjow had warned him as they had been on their way home the other day. He had said his father was extremely serious when it came to business and it was for his best interest to not get involved with _anything_ unnecessary or tell _anyone_ anything. Ichigo hadn't needed to confirm that Grimmjow was not lying. From the brief encounter with the man, he knew never to push the boundaries.

"What the fuck Ichigo? Are the Yakuza blackmailing you?" Shiro walked towards his best friend.

Shrugging Ichigo turned away and sauntered to the couch, sitting down. "I can't get out of it man. I'm stuck. I mean it's not so bad, at least I'm not living on scraps and have a hot shower."

Shiro sat down next to him and examined the apartment which he had forcibly entered. "Well it's nice I'll give you that, but seriously man, what did you do?"

"They offered to get rid of a few nuisances from my past," Ichigo through a piece of paper at Shiro, "Plus their paying me."

Gazing at the paper, Shiro couldn't register the amount. Shiro looked at Ichigo with an incredulous expression.

Nodding Ichigo lay back in the chair, head on the arm rest.

Shiro cackled hysterically. The boy would never need to work another day in his life on this type of wage, although, that didn't really help the situation.

"So you don't need saving," he clarified as he lit his joint.

"Not really, no." Shiro nodded getting up from the chair and walking around. Picking up a book and throwing it down after realising it was a book on accounting. He hated numbers. Anything that meant responsibility and he was gone.

He spied the cabinet filled with bottles and giggled. Helping himself he opened a bottle and chugged on the contents feeling a rush of energy as it settled itself in his belly. He had needed a drink after fighting his way into this hell hole of an apartment. Taking down the guy at the door was the hardest thing he'd had to do since… well ages. Usually he never got involved in anything unless it benefited him in some way, shape or form. But Ichigo had been his friend for years and they had shared many things together. He knew about Ichigo's past and Ichigo knew about his. They were very similar, not only in looks but in history. They had stayed friends for years and enjoyed each other's company.

Looking over the arm of the chair, Ichigo watched as Shiro opened the bottle, removed the joint from his lips and took a swig. He laughed as he saw the expression on his face, something between pain and masturbation.

"Well, if you're just going to help yourself at least give me some," Ichigo beckoned the man to the couch, reaching for the bottle and taking a sip.

Shiro sat back down on the couch and sucked the joint, letting out a shuddering breath and offered it to Ichigo.

Taking the rolled up drug from his friend he placed it in his lips and smiled as he felt the pleasant sleepiness rush through his body.

The two men sat there in silence as they shared the bottle and several more joints; by the time one of them spoke they were completely baked.

Giggling Shiro pressed Ichigo's nose, squishing it to his face.

"Ouch, you nug!" Ichigo swiped at the man, missing Shiro completely and toppling to the floor in a pile.

Cackling, Shiro got up from the couch and stepped over Ichigo, "Ichiiiiii, I've been meaning to ask you for a while, but what should I do about this!" Shiro opened the front door, showing a collapsed Tensa on the floor.

"NO! Poor Tensa!" Ichigo laughed, grabbing a pen from Grimmjow's desk. "How'd you even do that?" Ichigo asked pointing to the body, which was thankfully still breathing.

"This," Shiro said holding up a taser gun.

Ichigo's laughter could be heard from miles away as he shook his head at his friend, and bent down in front of Tensa. Very skilfully, or what Ichigo thought was skilfully, opened the marker and began doodling over Tensa's face.

Shiro snickered. Ichigo was such a child sometimes. "Should we just leave him here?"

Ichigo looked at the unconscious man and shrugged, "Why not!"

Jumping to his feet Ichigo walked back into the apartment and rolled over the back of the couch.

"Ichi," Shiro looked over the couch at his friend, "you sure you're ok here? 'Cause I'll definitely pummel them you ya need me too."

Ichigo was touched by Shiro's sentiment. Yes, the man was unreliable sometimes, but he had been there for Ichigo more than anyone else in his whole life.

Ichigo smiled lazily at Shiro as his sat down beside him, "It's all good man. All good!"

Shiro looked into Ichigo's flushed face, a bruise clearly fading from his lips.

Leaning forward Shiro licked the area, making Ichigo shudder.

Running a hand down Ichigo's font, Shiro rested on his crotch, kneading the growing package.

A fire shot through Ichigo. He was so horny it was insane. After all the pent up sexual tension from the past few days he couldn't stand it any longer.

Wrapping his arms around Shiro, he forced his tongue into the eager participant's mouth. The two tongues swirled in battle, as they both fought for dominance.

Ichigo broke away first, panting.

"Ichi," Shiro moaned as he sat Ichigo up and removed his shirt. Ichigo was so hot it was intoxicating, his lewd body undulating under his touch.

Shiro bent down and placed his mouth over Ichigo's nipple, teasing it with his tongue, until Ichigo threw his head back in ecstasy.

Ichigo ran his hands through Shiro's hair enjoying the feel of human contact and his impending release. Pulling Shiro away Ichigo forcefully kissed the man, running his hands over his back.

"Ichi-,"Shiro breathed.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow had had a long and enduring day, trying to figure out a way to get Ichigo out of this mess. Unfortunately, Grimmjow was starting to realise that Ichigo was bound into this contract whether he liked it or not.<p>

Pressing the button for the penthouse suite, the elevator doors closed behind him.

Leaning against the wall he thought about Ichigo waiting for him upstairs. He had enjoyed coming home at night to find Ichigo either watching TV or sleeping. It gave him a sense of purpose to his, otherwise boring lifestyle. Well as boring as a Yakuza's life could be.

Grimmjow had been sweating over the young boy for days, watching him closely without being discovered.

The slightest movement had Grimmjow curious about what face Ichigo would pull if he were to nibble his lower lip and caress his body.

He would lie in bed for hours, body tense and hot as he felt the warm presence next to him. Ichigo was surprisingly clingy when he was asleep and more than once he'd had to detach himself from the man and pop to the bathroom. It was even worse when he would feel his breathe on the back of his neck, sending tingles down his spine. Or when he'd finely dozed off and rolled over, Ichigo had been so close he could have leant forward and licked is strawberry lips.

Grimmjow sighed, thinking of the nights he had spent awake. It had been a slight relief to go to work and get away from the constant sexual tension.

The doors to the elevator opened slowly, leading to a quiet hallway.

As Grimmjow walked to the door he heard voices. Confused he cocked an eyebrow and sped up his pace

"Ichi," one of the voices moaned.

Grimmjow stopped, looking down at the collapsed figure on the ground, checking for a pulse. Tensa was alive thankfully. Grimmjow couldn't keep the smirk from his face, as he examined Tensa's face. He was going to be so pissed, thought Grimmjow as he slapped the man gently in the face, trying to provoke him to consciousness.

"Ichigo?" Grimmjow called walking through the front door… And straight into a scene he'd been dreaming about for days.

Ichigo's head was thrown back in ecstasy, his face flushed and his breathing heavy.

Swallowing Grimmjow took a step forward.

That's when he saw the man at Ichigo's chest.

He watched in horror as Ichigo ran his long fingers through the shockingly white hair, pulling the man's face to his, sucking his lips.

"What the actual fuck?" bellowed Grimmjow as he glared daggers into the two men.

Ichigo separated himself from Shiro and looked at the blue god making his way toward him.

Smiling, Ichigo reached out to Grimmjow, "Blue bird! You're home! Just in time too! This is Shiro." Ichigo gestured to the white haired man, who looked far from pleased.

"The name's Shirosaki to you," spat the man, anger in his eyes.

"I don't give a fuck what your name is. What are you doing here? And what did you do to Ichigo?"

"Nothing really love muffin, we just wanted to get high and have a good time," Shiro smiled. It was so easy to provoke the large man.

Grimmjow was so furious he felt the world shift beneath him as his vision wobbled. Grabbing the asshole by the arm he dragged him away from the whining Ichigo. "Get the fuck out."

Shiro laughed in his face, "You're interrupting our fun time sweet heart I was just about to stick it in him too-."

Grimmjow's anger, mixed with a surging wave of jealous, rolled out of him in the form of a fist. It connected squarely with Shiro's nose, crunching under the contact of his fist, blood dripping heavily down his face.

Shiro fell backward with a cry of pain.

"TENSA!" screamed Grimmjow.

Tensa wobbled into the room, straightening when he saw Grimmjow's obvious mood.

"Get rid of this fucker! And wash ya fuckin' face!" Grimmjow threw the man in Tensa's direction, who was tentatively touching his face. Following Grimmjow's orders like law he pulled the man to his feet and removed him from the situation that was anything but…good.

Grimmjow pinched the bridge of his nose, pushing down on the anger that bubbled inside his body.

"Aw…," Ichigo sat back in the couch, his obvious arousal still apparent.

"Ichigo…" Grimmjow spat angrily as he sat next to the shirtless man, "are you seriously fine with fucking just anyone?"

Looking at Grimmjow, Ichigo shrugged. He was in precarious state. He was horny and next to the one thing that made him so hot and bothered it hurt.

"What happened to you man?" Grimmjow questioned. He was frustrated and horny, seeing Ichigo in such a submissive and vulnerable state was making his dick twitch and his blood boil. He should have been the one to subdue Ichigo. Ichigo was his.

At the sudden change in subject, Ichigo glared at the man, defensive. "What the fuck do you care!"

Ichigo sprang from the couch and walked toward the bedroom.

"I care when you're trying to fuck some stranger on my couch!" Grimmjow screamed at the receding orange head.

Spinning around Ichigo pointed a long finger at Grimmjow, "He wasn't a stranger and why do I have to explain myself to you! You're not my keeper!"

"Actually I fucking am your keeper you dimwit! And what, so as long as you know him it's fine? No feelings attached and it's fine?" Grimmjow was so aggravated he wanted to slam his fist into the brick wall.

"Yeah… And what of it?" hissed Ichigo angrily.

"Then I'll do you," the words slipped from Grimmjow's mouth before he knew what he was saying. Yes, he wanted to have sex with him so bad it hurt, but no feelings attached? He wasn't so sure.

Stunned Ichigo stood there. Was he really getting an offer to be a certain sex god's play toy? He'd certainly had worse.

"Ok then, don't go falling for me though," Ichigo sauntered toward the man, a finger looping through Grimmjow's belt buckle.

"Tch. Who the fuck would," as the words left his lips, he realised it was anything but the truth.

Slamming Ichigo against the wall, Grimmjow growled as he rubbed his hands down Ichigo's naked torso.

Pressing his mouth to Ichigo's he bit his lip, teasing it with his tongue.

Ichigo's tongue rolled against Grimmjow's upper lip, coaxing the man to enter his open and ready mouth. Moaning, Ichigo begged with his body, grinding into Grimmjow to stop his endless teasing.

Grimmjow forced his tongue into Ichigo's moaning entrance, swirling his tongue, tasting Ichigo's sweet flavour.

The man had skill, Ichigo thought briefly before his hands ran down into the front of Grimmjow's pants.

Shuddering, Grimmjow pulled away and removed his shirt expertly and dragged Ichigo to the bedroom, throwing him onto the large bed.

Bouncing, Ichigo caught his breath as he looked up at the god like body before him. He hadn't seen a man this well cut in his entire life and he was going to get to experience everything he had to offer.

Unbuttoning Ichigo's jeans he slid them off his slim hips, letting them fall to the floor.

Grimmjow practically drooled as he ran his hand up Ichigo's thigh and into his boxer shorts.

The sound Ichigo made, followed by the intensifying blush creeping across his face, almost made Grimmjow cum instantly.

Growling savagely Grimmjow ripped the boxers from Ichigo's body.

As Ichigo popped free from the material, Grimmjow inspected his length closely. He was large; Grimmjow snickered as he ran a hand over the shaft. Pulling the pulsing member toward him he ran his tongue along the full length, stopping at the head and teasing it ever so slightly.

Ichigo arched in ecstasy, running his hands through his thick blue hair.

Engulfing Ichigo in his large mouth, Grimmjow sucked the length hungrily.

Groaning heavily, Ichigo dragged Grimmjow away from his cock, sitting up he pressed their lips together in a heated kiss.

Reaching down Ichigo unzipped Grimmjow's pants and pulled him free.

Ichigo had never seen anything like this before. Gulping, he tentatively bent forward and brought him into his mouth feeling the heat pulsating from Grimmjow's member. Ichigo moved up and down, swirling his tongue seductively, over and over again.

Ichigo was more than good at what he was doing, Grimmjow watched as skilfully teased, sucked and swallowed his length. Never, in all his years, had he met someone who could take him fully into their mouths. Yet, here was Ichigo, ticking all the boxes.

"Fuck Ichi," Grimmjow moaned pulling him away from his throbbing dick and shoving him to the bed, forcing two fingers inside Ichigo's warm wet mouth. "Suck," He ordered.

Going with the flow Ichigo obeyed, drunk with lust. He swirled his tongue expertly between the two digits, making them drip.

Grimmjow removed the two fingers and placed them at Ichigo's tightly puckered hole. Slowly inserting a finger, he grinned sexily down at the blushing Ichigo who was clutching at the sheets.

"Grimm," moaned Ichigo as he sucked the finger into himself eagerly. _Such long fingers_, he shivered in delight.

Grimmjow hissed at the use of his nickname that he hadn't heard the man usher in years.

Ichigo's tight lewd hole was sucking in the one digit eagerly, begging for more.

Impatiently Grimmjow inserted another, leaning down, placing a large mouth onto a small, perky pink nipple.

"AHH!" Ichigo almost went over the edge as Grimmjow's tongue teased the sensitive flesh in a playful, yet skilful manner.

"Grimm, fuck me… Fuck me please," Ichigo begged Grimmjow, yet the man continued to tease and stretch Ichigo's hole.

Chuckling, Grimmjow grinned up at his Ichigo. "I like you submissive," he whispered huskily, before licking his nipple one last time. "I don't think you'll be in such a hurry in a moment."

Removing his fingers from Ichigo's dripping hole, he quickly removed the rest of his clothes and sat on the bed pulling Ichigo into his lap.

"Shit," Ichigo swore as he finally saw Grimmjow naked for the first time, his member long, thick and twitching with excitement, "I don't know if that'll fit."

"Oh, I'll make it fit," Grimmjow's grin spread across his face, "consider it your punishment for being so naughty."

With that, Grimmjow parted Ichigo's cheeks and pushed into him.

Ichigo had no idea what sound escaped his mouth but it was a cross between pain and pleasure, almost animalistic.

"D-Don't… Not so fast…" Ichigo clawed at Grimmjow's shoulders.

"I'm not even half way Ichi," Grimmjow pushed further into Ichigo's tight, hot hole. He was sucking Grimmjow in and it took everything he had not to cum then and there.

"Fuck...You-You're ripping me apart," moaned Ichigo, leaning forward and bitting Grimmjow on the ear lobe.

"Fuck!" Grimmjow cried and slammed into Ichigo so hard, he felt the man go limp in his arms momentarily, a cry escaping his plump lips.

"Grimm," a shuddering whisper breathed, as Ichigo ran delicate fingers up his spine and into his hair, pulling his face away.

Two chocolate eyes gazed heavy lidded down at Grimmjow, "Fuck me like I'm your naughty boy."

Fuck, the boy was beyond anything Grimmjow had ever dealt with. The sexual chemistry between the two of them was intoxicating.

Growling savagely, Grimmjow spun Ichigo around, pushing his face into the bed.

"You're mine now, got it?" Grimmjow roared as he slammed into Ichigo, eliciting a moan from the man.

"Mine!" Grimmjow picked up the pace. Slamming into Ichigo; once, twice, three times. Ichigo's hole was sucking Grimmjow in a tight embrace that was almost too sensual for words.

"Do," thrust, "You," thrust, "Under," thrust, "Stand!"

"Yes! Oh god yes," Ichigo was practically bursting at the seams, as Grimmjow pounded him from behind with his enlarged cock.

"Good," hissed Grimmjow, grabbing Ichigo by the hips and slapping against him forcefully.

The room was filled with the sounds of sex; moaning, swearing, the wet sounds of body parts being fused together.

Ichigo couldn't take it much longer; he was so close to his release it stung.

With one last thrust into Ichigo, Grimmjow planted himself balls deep into Ichigo's opening, eliciting a gurgling cry as Ichigo came with such force that he thought he might pass out.

"Fuck," Grimmjow swore as he filled Ichigo to the brim with his cum.

Ichigo could feel Grimmjow's warmth fill his belly as the man removed himself from his hole.

"Shit," breathed Grimmjow, looking over at Ichigo who was panting heavily.

"Well, it fit," Grimmjow cackled, "Round two then?"

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! I did it. I couldn't help myself. I love frickfrack. I love Grimmichi frickfrack even more. I hope it's ok, I've never written smut before. <strong>

**I did have a lot of trouble writing this chapter though. I don't know why, hopefully it's not too boring at the start. I went back and re-watched my boys fighting it out in the anime to get myself into it. It was a good idea!**

**Anyway, thank you again for your kind comments and remember to review please! It's always nice to know what you think! Good or bad. And since it's 3am here in Australia, I'm off to bed!**

**Have a lovely day, lots of love,**

_**Chibi-Tea-Chan xx**_

**Ps. Sorry it's so long!**


	6. Chapter 6: Sensei

Ichigo woke the next morning with a shock. Sweat ran down the back of his neck in slow trickles. He hadn't had a dream like that in years and had no idea why it would suddenly start up again.

Looking down at the blue god, he pried himself from the man's grip.

The night before had been astounding, it was possibly the best fuck Ichigo had ever had in his life. Grimmjow certainly knew how to utilise his assets, that's for fucking sure.

Shaking his head Ichigo walked to the bathroom quickly as he felt Grimmjow's cum from the night trickle down the backs of his thighs.

Turning on the shower Ichigo relished the fact that it was hot, scolding hot. The cold winter that was once daunting, didn't seem that big of a deal anymore.

Squirting some shampoo into his hand Ichigo lathered his hair, rubbing the sweat from his scalp. The heat of the shower seeped through Ichigo's skin, warming him to his centre. He loved hot showers. It was a simple love, but it was amazing when you had nothing how important these simple pleasures were.

His legs shook as he bent down to pump conditioner into his outstretched palm. His weak legs shook as he used all his might to stand straight again. It felt like he had just run a marathon, they could barely hold up his weight.

Rubbing the conditioner into his hair and leaving it there, he ran his hands over his body. Fingers tracing the long scar at his ribs, the jagged scar on his side and the small mottled flesh that was a brand he would never get rid of. His fingers lingered on his side, remembering the dream from last night.

A chill ran through Ichigo's body like a cool hand gripping his soul. Dunking his head under the hot shower he forced the chill from his body.

There was a dull throbbing in his lower back that would come and go, not to mention he felt practically loose after Grimmjow had smashed him so hard, he had passed out.

At least this solved the issue of his high sex drive, whilst also dealing with the sexual temptation that was on display every day. Grimmjow had practically asked for it. But then, Grimmjow had been the one to initiate the contact. Plus, he liked the angry possessive Grimmjow, it made better sex.

* * *

><p>Waking up to the sound of running water, Grimmjow looked around.<p>

His bed was a mess; the sheets were scattered on the floor, pillows everywhere, even the fitted sheet had popped from the corner of the bed, revealing the mattress. The sheets were stained from last night's escapades; he would have to get someone in to change the sheets while he was at work.

Last night had been quite entertaining, he thought as he looked at the spot where Ichigo had slept. The boy had such a lewd body, he thought he'd never run out of juice. Not to mention the flexibility of him either. At one point Ichigo had his legs so far back they could have wrapped around his head.

Chuckling, Grimmjow ran a hand through his tussled blue hair and remembered Ichigo mewling after him, face crimson with lust, hips undulating beneath him and a cry that would make any straight man get an erection. Ichigo certainly had been amazing in bed and he relished that they would now be touching each other a lot more.

The only problem was Ichigo was now his play toy and he didn't like to share, not even on a good day. He certainly didn't want a certain white haired dick to appear again either. He could only hope that his message really 'slammed' home last night.

Ichigo was his.

Rolling out of bed Grimmjow walked to the bathroom and opened the door.

Ichigo was washing his hair, facing under the shower's current washing away the soap suds.

Grimmjow watched hungrily as the water poured over his white slim, muscular frame. The man was perfect except for the scars that scattered his body,

Sighing Grimmjow strode to the shower, opening the door and climbed in.

"Fuck that's hot!" Grimmjow swore, as the boiling water touched his skin.

Not even bothering t open his eyes Ichigo shook his head, "The hell you doing in my shower?"

Grimmjow laughed, "Your shower! Last time I checked, it was my shower."

Running a hand down Ichigo's torso, Grimmjow growled as Ichigo opened two chocolate eyes to look at him. He was sexy, even with lifeless eyes.

Ichigo sucked in a breath when Grimmjow grabbed his length in his hands and pumped it gently. "You're one horny mother fucker, you know that?"

"Seems you're in luck then," Grimmjow purred as he lent forward and nibbled his neck.

"Good point," Ichigo chuckled, knowing only too well that they were very similar.

Running another hand down Ichigo's back Grimmjow delicately slipped a finger between Ichigo's ass, moving toward his swollen, warm hole.

Slowly pushing inside, he relished the noise that escaped Ichigo's open mouth.

Stretching out the entrance, Grimmjow bit his ear, "how are you feeling after last night?"

"Tch. Fine," Ichigo shuddered as another large finger made its way into his entrance.

"Seems you were worried about me tearing you apart last night," Grimmjow whispered licking the side of Ichigo's neck. He felt the man weaken against him, like putty in his hands.

"Well give me a break, you've got the biggest cock I've seen," Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow, sliding down his length and gently caressing his balls.

Grimmjow loved it when Ichigo spoke dirty and he certainly knew he did after last night. But the man knew how to get him hard within minutes.

Pushing Grimmjow away, Ichigo dipped to the floor, water pouring down on them as he licked the inside of his thigh. Moving his way up Grimmjow's leg, Ichigo swirled his tongue over Grimmjow's balls, eliciting a loud moan from the man. Grimmjow's hand snaked its way into Ichigo's hair.

Looking up at Grimmjow's face Ichigo licked the underside of his cock. As it twitched under his lips, Ichigo lightly licked the tip. Grimmjow's cock twitched again, beckoning for Ichigo to continue his oral onslaught.

Running a tongue around the wet head Ichigo played with the opening, dipping his tongue between the slit, lapping up the pre cum.

"Fuck, just suck me already!" Grimmjow pushed himself into Ichigo's mouth, feeling the back of his throat. Thank god the kid could deep throat, otherwise he would never fit inside.

Ichigo slapped Grimmjow on the thigh.

"Ouch," Grimmjow looked down at Ichigo who was bobbing angrily up and down his length. "Sorry I was impatient," he conceded.

Swirling his tongue around the large length Ichigo reached behind and slipped a finger into his ass.

Grimmjow practically cam then and there as Ichigo began to prepare himself. Looking down at the sexy man he could see he was feeling it, his face became flushed, his breathe coming in quick pants.

Pulling Ichigo away and off the floor Grimmjow smashed his lips against Ichigo's tasting himself on Ichigo's tongue.

Their hard cocks rubbed against each other harshly, water making them slide against one another.

Grabbing on of Ichigo's legs, he flung it up onto his shoulder. He knew Ichigo was flexible, but that was too easy.

"Oi," Ichigo looked at him, alarm written all over his face, "I'll slip if you do that."

Pressing himself at Ichigo's entry, Grimmjow whispered, "It's ok, I won't let that happen." With that Grimmjow pushed himself into Ichigo slowly.

A satisfying gasp escaped Ichigo's lips, which made Grimmjow burry himself deeper.

Wrapping an arm around Ichigo he picked the man up, pushing him against the wall, placing his other leg on his shoulder.

Ichigo was no longer on the ground, both legs in the air, supported by only the wall and Grimmjow's strength. The angle was tantalising and Ichigo couldn't help but swear as Grimmjow slowly pulled out.

Moving slowly Grimmjow moved in and out, feeling Ichigo tighten around him.

Once he was fully sheathed in Ichigo once more, he used his free hand to tweak a hard pink nipple in front of him. "Look at that Ichi, I'm balls deep in you," Grimmjow felt the man tighten further around him.

Leaning forward Ichigo bit Grimmjow's ear lobe, running a hand through his wet hair, "Fuck me Grimm. Fuck me so fucking hard I can't walk for days."

Grimmjow practically melted at the idea of making Ichigo bedridden all because of him. The man knew the words to his cock.

Laughing, Grimmjow slammed into Ichigo repeatedly, the audible slapping sound made worse by the water.

Biting Grimmjow hard on the shoulder Ichigo cried out as he felt Grimmjow's length impale him ferociously. The hard tiled wall hurt his back, but only added to the pleasure of the moment, with Grimmjow beating him internally, grunting loudly.

Grimmjow hissed as he felt teeth sink into his bare shoulder, pulling Ichigo by the hair he smashed their mouths together. Their tongues hungrily, rolled over one another, enjoying the taste and sensation.

The heavy rhythm of Grimmjow slamming Ichigo into the wall fastened.

"Grimm…" Ichigo mewled, throwing his head back in delight.

Grimmjow loved it when Ichigo would use his old nickname, not that he used it often. "Fuck Ichigo, you're so tight."

"Make me cum and I'll show you tight," Ichigo purred as Grimmjow buried himself once more into the hot tight hole.

Growling Grimmjow's pace fastened, his length slipping in and out, balls slapping against Ichigo.

"Fuck…" Grimmjow hissed.

Ichigo's moaning intensified, turning into a shuddering cry as he came all over Grimmjow's chest.

Feeling the hot liquid cover his chest, followed by the shuddering that racked the man's body, Grimmjow felt himself cum, deep and hard inside Ichigo. He filled him up until he thought Ichigo may explode.

Panting heavily the two separated.

Running a hand over his face, Grimmjow looked at Ichigo, who was sliding down the wall and onto the floor.

"Shit," Grimmjow bent down, grabbing Ichigo by the arm, "You ok?"

"You took me seriously!" Ichigo snickered, pulling himself to his feet with the help of Grimmjow.

Laughing Grimmjow cleaned himself and assisted Ichigo from the shower.

* * *

><p>After their intense morning Grimmjow had gotten changed into his sexy black suit and fixed his hair.<p>

Walking into the kitchen for his usual morning breakfast of Red Bull, he noticed his desk.

Curious, Grimmjow looked down at the papers strewn over the table top. He had certainly not left it in this condition yesterday.

Annoyed, he sat down and began to riffle through the papers.

Had Ichigo done this? The little shit had been right through all the documents in his filing cabinet.

After forming a pile from oldest to newest he looked at the top piece of paper, jaw dropping as he read the scrawled marks.

"Ichigo…" Grimmjow called dumbfounded.

Ichigo had just pulled on one of his new shirts when he heard Grimmjow call his name.

"Yeah, what?" answered Ichigo as he shakily made his way to the loft area. His legs were barely holding him up, the throbbing in his back so intense he was almost doubled over.

Grimmjow was seated at his desk a pile of papers in front to him.

"Ahhh…" Ichigo trailed off, going to the kitchen and grabbing the last red bull from the fridge. Cracking it open he took a swig. It was nice, but not nearly as nice without jagermeister.

"Don't 'Ahhh' me; what is this?" Grimmjow pointed to the Ichigo's scrawling.

"I was bored and went through ya shit!"

"Well aint that lovely! But how did you do this?" Grimmjow looked at the paper dumbfounded.

Walking over Ichigo took another sip of his drink, looking down at the paper. "It's kinda obvious. All I did was go through ya accounts and expenditure then correlated that data with the company's and blah blah blah. You get the jist."

"Basically, you're telling me that someone's been stealing money from under my nose?" Grimmjow could not believe this was happening to him and Ichigo had discovered it. It had taken him one afternoon to figure it out, and he'd been looking at these accounts for months.

"Yep," Ichigo finished the can, crushing it in his hand, "And not just anyone, this guy." Ichigo pointed to a list of employees on Grimmjow's desk. They were all crossed out apart from one.

"Fuck!" Grimmjow smashed an angry fist onto the table. "How'd you even do that? I thought you were a dropout!"

"Gee, thanks numb nuts. Just because I didn't finish school doesn't mean I'm retarded. Dick," Grimmjow chuckled at Ichigo who through a can into the bin. Sure he had assumed but this was ridiculous, the boy was brilliant.

_Oh this was going to be fun_, Grimmjow thought as he got up from the desk and went to the kitchen to get his morning Red Bull, only to find Ichigo had drank the last one. Raining curses down on Ichigo in anger, Grimmjow playful punched Ichigo in the arm for drinking his drink. "If you hadn't sorted that shit out for me, I'd have beaten your ass!"

Rubbing his arm Ichigo looked at the man, "You're the one who thought I was retarded."

* * *

><p>Tensa watched the two bicker down the hallway. They had all but forgotten about him and obviously the night before.<p>

He'd spent the morning hearing the cries of, he could only assume Ichigo, through the door, a heavy thudding sound echoed through the hall. Grimmjow had gotten lucky last night.

He scowled, placing a hand over his face where someone had drawn a large dick the night before. It had taken him hours to scrub it clean. The worse had been the mini moustache under his nose. He'd lucked like fuckin' Hitler.

Sighing he followed the two men, remember the night before. The only good part had been when the white hair shit head had sucked him off it the car park.

_Shuro?_ Tensa tried to remember his name, but for the life of him, he could not remember.

* * *

><p>Ichigo had been in his defence lesson for more than 3 hours, while Grimmjow had been trying to sort out the mess with the money losses. He'd made a few phone calls and the person responsible had been taken care of within half an hour of arriving at his office.<p>

Pressing the intercom Grimmjow called his secretary on the other end, "Sun-Sun, can you get Alek on the phone for me?"

The woman on the other end of line replied politely. She was an extremely efficient and proper secretary. Grimmjow had given her a raise when another factions lackey had come to the office to 'have a chat' and she'd shot him in the chest and had the body dragged out within ten minutes. The carpet didn't even have any blood stains by the time she'd finished.

"Mr. Jeagerjaques, your father is on line two," Sun-Sun informed Grimmjow.

Picking up the phone he heard his father's voice, "Grimmjow, how is everything going with Ichigo?"

"Just fine dad, listen, I think we may need to revise your plan," Grimmjow sat down in his high backed leather chair and looked out the window.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Ichigo went through my files this morning and the boy's smart dad, real smart. So I was thinking of adjusting the plan ever so slightly. Plus I think it would actually be beneficial to the mission," Grimmjow had come up with this plan on the way to the office this morning and had jumped at the chance to set it in motion. He'd already made the calls needed to see this through. Everything was set and ready to go. He just needed his father to agree to his side of the plan.

"The fucker's smart, so what?" Alek was confused, where could his son be possibly going with this? Plus Grimmjow had just interrupted him and Lili during a very important role playing session.

"Alright, hear me out," Grimmjow breathed and explained the situation to his father.

* * *

><p>Ichigo had been doing self defence training for what seemed like hours. He'd already known a lot about fighting, but it had been beneficial and a little fun, if Ichigo had to admit. It reminded him of the old days, when his mum would take him to karate.<p>

Although the session had become more than exhausting, especially after last night's events, his lower back and ass were practically burning.

His instructor, Urahara, had put him through his paces, testing him on everything from knife combat and gun combat to sexual seduction, which had been more than awkward, especially when some man by the name of Yumichika had taught him how to seduce a man. He'd been told to test it out before putting it into action, which was going to be an interesting experience.

Ichigo was making his way back to Grimmjow's office when a familiar man brushed past him. Stopping he looked back at the figure, feeling a chill run down his spine.

"Mr. Kurosaki, Mr. Jeagerjaques is waiting for you," A woman dress in a tight black pencil skirt and black business jacket gestured toward a large wooden door. She had long black hair with facial tattoos running down one side of her face.

"Ahhh right," Ichigo replied awkwardly walking through the door held open for him, still a little shocked by the man he'd seen in the hall.

"Ichigo! Change of plans!" Grimmjow bellowed, striding toward him, coat in hand. "Come on, we got to go get you sorted for your mission!"

The grin on Grimmjow's face was broad and childish. Ichigo could tell he was excited about something, but he had no idea what.

"What's got you so perky?" Ichigo looked around the office for the first time. The wall facing the city was made completely of glass, a large mahogany desk as centred in the middle of the room a large black chair pushed to one side. It was huge and elegant.

_It paid to be a Yakuza Boss_, Ichigo thought as Grimmjow grabbed him by the arm dragging him out of the office.

"Sun-Sun, get Tensa to organise a car," Grimmjow was still smiling, eliciting a few unsettling glances from the people walking through the hall area.

"Yes sir," she answered curtly, picking up the phone.

"What the hell has gotten you so excited?" Ichigo was genuinely intrigued and cautious at the same time.

"I'll tell you when we get to the car," Grimmjow pushed Ichigo down the hall. He was excited that his father had agreed to his plan. Not only agreed but seemed impressed with Grimmjow's approach.

Watching Ichigo walk ahead of him, he gazed at the ass that he would almost certainly enjoy later that night. His tight jeans hugged him seductively, framing his plump behind perfectly.

Licking his lips, he grinned manically at Ichigo.

The smile disappeared from his face as a large man walking toward Grimmjow, turned to check out Ichigo's perfectly plump rear.

The man, who was still looking at Ichigo as he rounded the corner, bumped into Grimmjow, completely distracted.

Realising he had run into someone the man glared down at Grimmjow and instantly paled as he saw who it was. "Boss, sorry, I didn't mean to…" the man trailed off, looking at Grimmjow's unwavering expression.

Grimmjow was like a block of ice, glaring at the man.

"Oi, are you coming?" Ichigo popped his head around the corner, cocking an eyebrow at the two men.

"Mine," whispered Grimmjow, leaving the terrified man behind him as he walked after Ichigo.

"What was that about?" asked Ichigo, seeing the noticeable difference in Grimmjow's mood.

"Nothing," Grimmjow was only starting to realise he had a huge task on his hands when it came to Ichigo. The boy was attractive and apparently both men and women wanted a piece. This was going to give him a headache.

"So, what's this new thing you've got me doing?" Ichigo inquired trying to lighten Grimmjow's darkening expression. He saw a flicker of his childish grin returning to his face.

Winking down at Ichigo he replied, "You're going to become a Sensei."

Ichigo's jaw dropped, "What?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait, had to sort out a few life priorities! But I'm back and I hoped you enjoyed. Again, thank you to everyone who reviewed my work, you guys are my shining stars! I love you all! Also thanks to everyone who has read it! It means a lot.**

**So, please review! It usually gets me pumped to write another chapter faster!**

**Ps. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Hishiko-dono.**

**Thanks!**

**Love,**

_**Chibi-Tea-Chan xx**_


	7. Chapter 7: Shell Shocked

Ichigo was standing in the staff room of a co-education private school located on the edge of town.

The last few days had been hectic and, to be honest, a big fucking blur. Grimmjow had insisted that Ichigo go shopping for yet more clothes. These were supposedly 'work' clothes. Ichigo had scoffed at the idea of owning more than 2 sets of jeans and now he stood in one of ten outfits Grimmjow had chosen for him.

He was dressed in expensive black skinny jeans, accompanied by a white button down business shirt under a slim grey suit jacket. The ensemble was topped off by a black skinny tie. Grimmjow had not only chosen this outfit, he had also insisted that Ichigo brush his hair, which was so fucking annoying, however not nearly as annoying as having to wake up at six o'clock in the fucking morning! He'd slept to midday most of his life, therefore getting up before dawn broke had practically killed him. Grimmjow had, had to drag him from the warm cacoon he had formed in his bed, by pulling back the sheets and rolling him onto the floor.

Needless to say Grimmjow would have a colourful bruise for attempting such a frightful feat. Ichigo was not a morning person.

Plus he was awkward. So fucking awkward, it wasn't funny. He was out of his depth, but Grimmjow had insisted this was necessary for the 'mission'.

_Fuck the mission_, Ichigo thought, picking up a mug of coffee and taking a swig.

_Money…_ a small voice whispered from his subconscious. Yes, there was the money… Need there really be any explaining? Money can't buy you happiness. Well it came pretty fucking close in Ichigo's books. It's what made the world go round, and if you didn't have money, you lived a life like Ichigo, and that was shit. He would dispute that fact all the way to his marbled grave, which he could now afford comfortably.

"Hey newbie!" called a tall man with flaming red hair tied into a high ponytail, "The names Renji, Renji Abarai, nice to meet you."

"Ichigo Kawasaki," Ichigo nodded. Looking at the man's attire he could only assume he taught P.E. He was sporting a black sports jersey and shorts, with a white bandana wrapped around his forehead. "Nice shorts," Ichigo snickered.

Laughing Renji ran a hand down his leg, "Can't keep these babies hidden, you got to flaunt what ya mumma gave ya."

Ichigo laughed, the man was clearly insane, but I suppose you had to be in this job.

"Renji put your legs away," murmured a monotone voice, to Ichigo's left.

Ichigo almost dropped his coffee, not noticing the man appear at his side. He was slightly smaller than Ichigo, with stark white skin and jet black hair. The contrast between his skin and hair was indeed intense; however, not nearly as intense as his green eyes that gleamed with intelligence and curiosity.

"Sorry about him, he is the shame of our school," he tilted his head toward a pouting Renji, "My name is Ulquiorra Schiffer, teach Science and Biology, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Ichigo nodded at the man, not sure how to take him. He was a tad too serious for his liking.

Well that was just great. He was stuck with a goof ball and someone who probably thought math questions were funny.

"So, apart from my dazzling physique, what brings you here?" Renji scratched his forehead, revealing black tattoos.

"Well I've been on supply for a few years and when I heard there was a contract position here, I thought it might be an opportunity to start laying down some roots," Ichigo had memorised his lies flawlessly within the few days he was given. It had been complicated but they had finally gotten there in the end.

"Niiiiice, well it's good to have someone new around, other than chuckles over here," smiled Renji, looking at his watch. "Shit, gotta run, class starts soon. Good luck Ichigo!" Both men left, Ulquiorra bowing before following the large man from the room.

Chugging back the remainder of his coffee, Ichigo cracked his neck, ready for the onslaught that was school.

* * *

><p>As Ichigo made his way down the hall toward, what he could only assume was his classroom, he locked eyes with a familiar face.<p>

He'd been forced to memorise the man's entire life in just a few days. Ichigo new he got hot and heavy at the sight of a natural red head, he also knew that this guy was loaded and dangerous.

He felt the man's eyes slip over him like oil. He gave a new meaning to the term giving someone a 'once over'. Ichigo felt downright filthy after the look he had given him. Ichigo would have felt more comfortable stripping down and going to class naked than have that man look at him again.

Stopping in front of Ichigo the man extended a hand, a warm smile plastered on his face, "Good morning! I do not believe we have had the pleasure of meeting! Are you new around here?"

"Ah yes, just started today actually! My name is Ichigo Kawasaki," Ichigo grabbed the man's hand, feigning enthusiasm. With nearly 10 year's street crime under his belt, he felt proud of his acting ability.

"Ah well, good luck then! Make sure they don't eat you alive," the man winked, brushing a hand across Ichigo's shoulder as he walked past.

Yep, for all accounts and purposes Shukuro Tsukishima was one creepy mother fucker. But, he had acquired his target, now he could only hope that his hair had won him over.

Placing his head in his hand, Ichigo cursed Grimmjow and his change of plans…

* * *

><p>"<em>What? I didn't quite get that. Me? A sensei… You have met me right?" Ichigo asked Grimmjow, the sarcasm almost palpable.<em>

"_Yeah! What's wrong with that? You're smart, you'll be fine. We'll just give you a quick overview on the topics and protocol etc… I'll even have someone plan your lessons if you want," Grimmjow smiled. _

"_What the fuck? I still don't get it. I mean won't he look me up and realise I don't actually have a degree, let alone a high school diploma?"_

"_All sorted. We have wiped your history and got you a fake identity. Should be fine, remember you're working with the Yakuza, we get shit done."_

"_Oh that's great, you should get that on a shirt," Ichigo waved his hands in annoyance, he didn't want to deal with little shits all day. Yes, he could agree it was a more secure plan than the one they had originally had in place, but still! Teenagers? _

_Ichigo shuddered._

"_Look," Grimmjow stated, "It's a tight plan. You get close to Shukuro through the school, where, by the way, he does most of his dealings. It's the perfect ploy for him and us. You will have access to his entire life if you get close to him as one of his employees."_

_Ichigo grunted a reply. Of course Ichigo would do it; unfortunately there wasn't any other choice. _

_When the Yakuza say 'jump', you ask 'how high?' There was not choice, only compliance._

* * *

><p>Ichigo stopped outside the classroom remembering the conversation that had sealed his impending doom.<p>

Yeah, get close to him; get information on him stealing money, selling drugs, selling some bitches etc… That's all he ever heard. They sure knew how to spin a positive, stress free view on things. You wouldn't think so being yakuza and all.

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo slid open the classroom door with a sharp snap.

He'd been told to act confident and 'not smile before Easter' as the saying goes. He'd been informed that students were like animals. They could literally smell fear and weakness from a mile away and would rein hell down on you if you did not get them under control, with a firm demeanour.

To be honest, it was a horrifying.

As Ichigo took a confident stride through the door, the room fell silent. Closing the door with his foot, he took his place at the desk in the centre of the room.

Taking his laptop from his bag, along with some markers he felt the student's eyes on him.

Ichigo generally didn't care what people thought about him, but he felt the creeping anxiety grip him like a cold, steel hand.

The students started whispering. Their giggling intensifying, making Ichigo overly self-conscious.

_Fucking kids_, he thought, cursing the demonic Grimmjow for what seemed the millionth time that morning.

"Ok! Listen up," Ichigo grabbed a white board marker from his bag, "Your old math teacher broke his leg, so for the time being I will be your Sensei."Ichigo knew only too well, how this broken leg had come about.

Basically, the Yakuza equalled a bunch of clichéd motherfuckers.

"The name's Kawasaki," Ichigo scrawled his false name across the board for the students to see, "Now enough chit-chat, get out your textbooks, we'll be working on chapter 58."

* * *

><p>The lesson felt as if it had drag on for hours.<p>

He'd wondered how some of these kids had even gotten into school, let alone an elite private school. Some of them couldn't even do basic algebra, which he'd picked up in a day or two after some kid had left his textbook at the bus stop.

His brushed hair had quickly turned to disarray as student after student asked him questions. There were questions about the work, their old sensei, even personal questions. These kids wanted to know everything.

"Do you have a girlfriend, sensei?" asked a petite girl with long dark hair.

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow at the girl, "Ah no."

Leaving the small group of giggling girls, Ichigo walked to the back of the room and gazed across the room.

What he wouldn't do for a cigarette right now…

The bell was about to go when Ichigo looked around him and noticed one of the students sitting alone, working studiously.

Walking up behind the boy, Ichigo peered down at his work.

_Finally_, he thought, seeing that the classroom wasn't full of simpletons, "Huh, good job."

The boy nearly jumped ten feet in the air at the sound of Ichigo's voice.

"Ah, thanks…" He whispered timidly, hurriedly packing his belongings into his bag

The bell cut across the chatter, students scattered quickly, squealing and if possible, becoming even louder than before. He had never seen people move as quickly as a bunch of teens going to lunch.

So this is what it's like, Ichigo thought sitting back in his chair and kicking his legs up on the desk.

Hearing a rhythmic tapping on the door Ichigo turned to see Renji standing in the doorway.

"Need a fag yet?" Renji shook a packet of cigarettes, smiling childishly.

"Fuck yeah," Ichigo ran to the packet, he'd needed one since early that morning. He was practically shaking with excitement… or may be withdrawal?

"Wait, we got to go find a good hiding spot, and _then_ we can light up!"

* * *

><p>Ichigo had never really attended school, so he had never really had a high school experience, but when Renji had taken him to the back of the sport shed to share a cigarette he felt as if he was starting to experience something he was never given the chance to.<p>

"Fuck yeahhhhh," Renji exhaled, a plume of smoke rising into the air like a grey mist.

"You got that right," apparently both Ichigo and Renji were somewhat on the same page.

Sighing Renji lent against the wall, "Some kid kicked a ball at my head in sport before."

Ichigo chuckled, "shame you can't hit 'em."

"Yeah, but you can make them run laps till they pass out," Renji grinned wickedly at the fond memory. No kid got away with being a smartass around him. The kids tended to enjoy that fact too, they knew their boundaries.

"You're a bit sadistic, you know that?" Ichigo looked at the growing grass growing along the shed wall.

"Not really, if you want sadistic, you should meet my partner," Renji laughed, putting out his cigarette on the brick wall.

"You got a partner?" Shit this guy had such a normal life it was almost sickening.

"Yeah man, check him out, aint he cute?" Renji passed Ichigo his phone.

The man in the photo was anything but cute, which made Ichigo take back what he had thought a minute ago. The man had black hair and a serious expression, if anything, Ichigo would have said stoically handsome, rather than cute. He certainly knew who was getting it up the ass and it wasn't the man in the photo.

"Oh cool, what's his name?"

"Byakuya," Renji smiled, "You're not freaked out right? Some people get really weird when they find out I'm gay."

"I think you're talking to the one person who couldn't care less," Ichigo took a long drag on his cigarette and extinguished it on the wall, flicking the butt into the grass.

Renji patted Ichigo on the shoulder, "You're pretty cool. You know that?"

"Um, thanks?"

"No problem! Look, listen Ulquiorra and I are planning to go to the beach this weekend with our partners, want to join?" Renji practically beamed down at a suspicious looking Ichigo.

Within the space of a morning, his life was becoming obscenely normal… you know, except for the whole undercover Yakuza morning. Ichigo couldn't ask for anything _too _normal.

"Don't worry! It'll give us all a chance to get to know each other; you can even bring a friend if ya want!" Ichigo looked up at Renji who was winking at him…Or at least trying to wink.

"You look like you're having a stroke," Ichigo snickered.

"I'm winking! Whatever, come? Please?"

Was Renji trying to give Ichigo the puppy dog eyes? Closing his eyes he shook his head. What on earth had Grimmjow gotten him into?

"Fine, but I don't have a partner or whatever," he muttered.

With a holler Renji pumped the air and gave Ichigo the details.

It was going to be an interesting weekend to say the least.

* * *

><p>The last period could not have come any sooner for Ichigo. He was tired and needed another cigarette so badly.<p>

He'd gotten confirmation from Grimmjow at lunch that Shukuro had already pulled his file, which meant things were starting to tick along. Not soon enough if you had asked Ichigo. The sooner he could extract himself from such a dire situation the better.

As the students got seated for their last lesson, Ichigo pulled the roll from his desk. They were being exceptionally loud and ignorant, they had almost lost all sense of civility and it was only two o'clock.

It was apparent by the end of the day, that word had gotten around about there being a new math teacher on the block. He didn't know whether to take that as a good or as a bad thing, all he knew for sure, was the fact that he was getting a lot of questions as he walked the halls.

"Senseiii, Keigo's being a dick!" a disgruntled student called from the back of the room.

"Yeah… Probably because he is one," Ichigo flipped to his class sheet, ignoring the students as they cackled.

"Ok, listen up! I'm not calling your name twice! Asano? " Ichigo ticked the names from the list as each student responded to their name.

"Kuro-," Ichigo stopped, looking down at the sheet. He throat constricting sharply.

Silence rang across the class room, as Ichigo read the names again. And again. And again.

"It's Kurosaki!" called a girl to the right of the classroom.

Ichigo shot the girl a petrified look as he came to terms with the fact that he sister was sitting five feet away from him.

He hadn't seen Karin since she was about two, but he couldn't mistake he own sister. Ichigo felt his stomach roll with anxiety. The shell he had built to suppress such memories groaned inwardly. _This couldn't be happening, not now, _Ichigo ticked the box with a shaking hand. He had gone completely cold. Chilled to the bone, was the phrase commonly used for the situation Ichigo had found himself in.

"K…Kur-Kurosaki, Yuzu?" Ichigo's eyes landed on a small girl on the left hand side of the classroom as she answered to her roll call.

Ichigo balked. He couldn't do this. He couldn't handle this, not here, not now, not ever.

The worst part of the ordeal was the fact that his own sisters didn't seem to remember him, which cut deeper than a knife. Family had never held great importance to him, especially since his experience with such a subject was practically null and void, but back in the day he had adored his sisters, doted on them in fact. Now they sat in front of him, oblivious to whom he was.

Ichigo continued to call out each name on the list, his body breaking out in a cool, icy sweat.

The lesson dragged on, Ichigo trying to claw himself away from the memories he had expectedly kept buried. He felt bile rise in his throat as he looked from one girl to the other. Shaking, he breathed deeply trying to suppress what was coming, his anxiety building by the minute.

"_Ichigo!" screamed a man, a large hand connecting with his cheek, "what the fuck have you done!?"_

Ichigo clenched his eyes shut, trying to push down on the bile memories, to subdue them in his consciousness, where he kept all his troubles.

Ichigo was only slightly aware when the bell rang, all he knew for certain was the fact that he had to get out of there and fast.

Without a backward glance, he ran.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow had been in his office most of the day, trying to do his part of the mission from Headquarters, which was turning out to be more difficult than he had first intended. He'd sent two men out to hunt down information of Shukuro about five hours ago. They had only meant to go and figure out where the fucker liked to go for fun, but had gotten themselves fucking shot in the mean time.<p>

In a usual situation, Grimmjow would have gone the job himself, maybe even taking out a few men to relieve his stress, but he had a hit on him and going snooping around your enemy's lair was never a good idea.

Sighing he pinched the bridge of his nose, slamming a foot into his desk in an outburst of anger.

He'd have to call in the one person he didn't want involved in his shit, not because he was overly worried for said person, but because they annoyed the fuck out of him.

"Shit…"

The intercom beeped loudly, crying for Grimmjow to answer.

"What is it?" He asked gruffly.

"Sir, there's been an incident. The Kurosaki boy has gone missing," Sun-Sun spoke matter-of-factly. Except that the fact was nothing to be calm about.

"What do you mean?" Grimmjow could feel the growl in his throat as he asked for clarification. He knew what it meant but he didn't want to believe it.

Worry engulfed him like a blanket, as he waited for her reply.

"He has disappeared. He never met with Tensa after work."

"Shukuro never met with him?" he asked worriedly. He'd only just gotten there and Shukuro had kidnapped him?

"No Sir, it appears he left of his own accord."

"Get the car," Grimmjow slammed down the receiver and stood from his chair, slicking his air back in anxiety.

_Where the fuck did he go? _Grimmjow thought as he quickly made his was down stairs to a car waiting out the front.

* * *

><p>It was nearing ten o'clock at night when Grimmjow spotted the orange head of hair walking down a dimly lit street.<p>

He had been practically bi-polar during the last several hours, changing between pissed off and angry to worried and upset. He didn't know how the fuck to react. He'd never been this worked up about someone in his whole life and here he was chasing Ichi's skinny ass all over town.

"Ichigo! Get in the car ya fucktard!" Grimmjow pulled up next to Ichigo, engine running.

Ichigo continued walking slowly down the street.

"Ichigo!" Something wasn't right. Parking the car, Grimmjow jumped out and ran after Ichigo.

When he reached the plodding figure he looked him up and down. Ichigo was slightly dishevelled in appearance, so nothing wrong there. What had Grimmjow worried was the lifeless stare Ichigo was wearing.

"Ichi?" Grimmjow asked worriedly, stepping in front of him.

Ichigo stopped his lifeless eyes somewhere far away. He was practically catatonic.

Placing both hands on the sides of Ichigo's face, he looked into the face of the man he loved. He was completely broken, his colour and complexion where poor, his breathing coming in quick pants.

"Ichigo…" Grimmjow had no idea what to do. He'd only seen someone like this once, and that had been just before Grimmjow had placed a bullet in his brain. He had completely given up.

"Ichi!" Grimmjow shook Ichigo slightly.

Dead, brown eyes focused on Grimmjow, before Ichigo pushed him away, stumbling back a few paces. His rapid breathing increased as Ichigo bent over and expelled the contents of his stomach along the side walk.

Grimmjow watched Ichigo as he coloured the side walked. Placing a hand on Ichigo's shoulder he could see and feel the violent shaking that wracked through his body in waves. Before Grimmjow could catch him, Ichigo's legs had given way and he crumpled to the sidewalk.

"Shit… Ichi, what happened?" Grimmjow was in panic mode, he had no idea how to fix Ichigo. He only knew how to destroy people, not heal them. Bitting his lip in anxiety Grimmjow contemplated carrying Ichigo back to the car when he muttered something.

"What?"

Looking up into ice blue eyes Ichigo felt his world slowly being engulfed in a swirl of unpleasant memories and feelings. If anyone knew the truth, they would certainly leave Ichigo. Just like his father. He didn't deserve friends; he didn't deserve love, care or affection. He deserved nothing of the kind. He was a rat that lived in the shadows, eating leftovers and living in bins. His story was the kind of story that people never wished to learn, because they would soon realise that evil really did exist in this world. His story was willingly forgotten by people so they could move on with their own lives. He was filth. He was _nothing_.

Ichigo's head rolled back revelling in the self-hatred and loathing that washed over him in an incessant wave of misery.

"Did you know I killed my mother?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: To everyone that reviewed, thank-you again! To everyone who read but did not review, thank-you anyway! You're all amazing for reading my story.**

**Thanks to AidenM who has not only been lovely in reviewing my work, but has also gotten my artistic side working up a storm, which is always fun! Thanks.**

**Also thanks to my beta **_**Usakko-chan. **_**You are very awesome!**

**Hopefully you are enjoying it! I have some fun things planned so stay tuned!**

**Remember to review; it is always nice to know what you think. Plus I don't bite so give it a go **

**Love,**

_**Chibi-tea-chan xxx**_


	8. Chapter 8: Sins

**Heyyy guys! Hope you are enjoying! I had so much fun writing this!**

**This is just a ****warning ****my pretties, this chapter does have a tiny bit of rape. Just a heads up :)**

* * *

><p>"<em>Okaa-sannnn!" Ichigo tugged on his mother's skirt in an attempt to persuade his mother into buying him an ice-cream. <em>

"_Okaa-san pweasssee?"_

_The woman laughed, her voice dancing on the wind like soft music. Adjusting her hat she looked down at her son with loving, tender eyes. _

"_Ok, but only if you don't tell __Otōsan__,"__she whispered to her cute little Tiger-kun, who giggled enthusiastically by her side._

_Ichigo was thrilled. He loved when his mother came to pick him up from Karate, she would appear with the largest smile, arms outstretched ready for a bear hug. It was especially important to Ichigo that he received his mother's hugs, especially on days when Grimm-kun__would beat him senseless. He would run to his mother, eyes the size of saucers, and tears trickling from his warm chocolate eyes. His embarrassment and sadness would all be fixed by that one hug, his mother cooing sweet words to her little boy. _

_Running ahead of his mother, Ichigo looked back lovingly at the woman who he adored more than anything in the world. She was his sunshine, she could do possibly no wrong in the eyes of the small boy, and he adored her with every part of his being. She had long burnt orange hair, similar to his own, cascading down her slim back. She was tall, and to Ichigo, the most beautiful Okaa-san any little boy could ask for, and he was proud of it too. _

"_Go on! Go choose your ice-block!" Ichigo's mother gave permission for her son to run ahead of her. She smiled from ear to ear as a large grin broke across Ichigo's cute face, his cheeks plump and flushed. _

_Watching her little Tiger run into the store she pulled out her phone and texted Isshin that they would be home soon and to bathe the twins before she returned. _

_She loved her little family more than the world itself. She had given birth to Ichigo at the age of twenty-one and regretted nothing since. Even as a small child, she had wanted nothing more than to marry her child-hood sweetheart, Isshin, and start a family. So when her little boy had come into the world, she had been over the moon. They hadn't had much to begin with, not with Isshin finishing his residency, but things had become a lot easier in recent years, with the opening of their own clinic. It had been four years after Ichigo was born that she had found out she was pregnant with twins. Both she and Isshin had been ecstatic at the news of their growing family. Ichigo would finally have siblings he could play and care for, something that she had always wanted herself. _

_Walking into the convenience store she hid behind one of the aisle shelves, peeking around the corner to see her son, contemplating intensely over the chocolate ice-cream or the lemonade ice-block. Stifling a laugh she crept up behind him, whispering 'Boo' in his ear before tickling his sides._

_Squealing, Ichigo struggled against his mother's onslaught, giggling until tears formed in his eyes. Turning around he wrapped his hands around her thin neck, hugging her tightly, laughing._

_Picking up her son, she rubbed his back, "So which one my little Tiger?"_

"_Chocolate!" _

_Reaching down, she retrieved the chocolate ice-cream from the cooler._

_A small hand rubbed her cheek, playing with the skin. Ichigo loved his mother's cheeks, they were beyond soft. He loved her so much he wanted to eat her up. _

_Laughing he kissed her cheek. _

"_Thank you, Okaa-san."_

"_No problem my little munchkin," bopping him on the nose, she placed Ichigo back on the ground, walking up the aisle toward the register. _

_Ichigo walked along side his mother, carefree and happy. _

"_EVERYONE GET DOWN!" roared a man from the front of the shop. He was dressed solely in black; a ski mask covered his face. _

_Looking to his mother for reassurance, Ichigo's face fell as his mother froze, holding his hand too tightly._

"_Okaa-san…hurts," Ichigo tried to wriggle free of his mothers vice like grip. _

_Annoyed he looked up at his mother; she was ghost pale, body shaking lightly as she watched the men intently. _

_He had no idea why until he looked at the men dressed in black at the front of the store. They were holding large guns like the ones he had seen in his favourite anime. They were swinging them around, aiming them at customers. _

_Ichigo felt the first pin-prick of fear trickling through his body as, one of the men pointed the gun at his mother and ordered her to get down on the ground._

_She complied, pulling Ichigo down with her. _

_Looking at Ichigo's face tiny face full of confusion and fear, she realised that this situation could go one of two ways._

_Terrified she shoved Ichigo under the lowest shelf, hiding him from view. The men, who were conveniently loading money into a duffle bag, didn't notice as she hid her small son away from sight. _

"_Don't make a noise, 'k?" she whispered, watching as Ichigo nodded in compliance. _

"_Good boy," she smiled reassuringly at her brave little boy._

_Ichigo hid under the shelf for what seemed like hours, but had been only a few minutes. He watched as his mother lay on the ground, watching the men load their bags with the stores takings._

_Ichigo heard someone whispering urgently in the aisle over, only to be met by the angry abuse from the men ransacking the store. And that's when things went from bad to worse._

_A deafening explosion shot through the small store as one of the men aimed his gun at the customer._

"_You think you can call the fuckin' cops you asshole? Try now!" The man screamed pointing a gun to the ground, letting off another deafening shot. _

_Ichigo sat under the shelf, small hands clapped to his ears, eyes squeezed shut as he listened to the two men laugh frantically at the pooling blood that flowed toward his mother. Ichigo lay under the shelves, near his mother, hearing the loud sounds echoing through the store. He was so scared; he just wanted to go home. He could see his mother lying on the ground, her face a mask of anxiety and fear. He didn't know the woman that lay on the ground scared for her son's life. He had never seen his mother with such a distorted look maiming her perfect, usually happy features. _

_The men were talking loudly, laughing hysterically. He had never heard such sinister laughter, tears pricked his eyes. He was frightened. _

"_Well, well, look what we have here. You're quite the looker aren't you sweet cheeks," one of the men made their way toward Ichigo, stopping a few inches from his mother's face. _

_Fear forced its way into his throat as the man spoke to his mother. He wanted more than anything to protect his mother, but the man was terrifying. Fighting back a sob Ichigo sat quietly and watched as the man bent down._

"_My, you are tasty looking," a gloved hand reached down, grabbing a fistful of the beautiful hair Ichigo loved._

"_Yo mate! She got nice tits too! Large and juicy looking!" Laughing rolled menacingly through the store._

_Ichigo peaked through a small bolt hole in the bottom of the shelf, making out the shapes of his mother and the man. Caught in a petrified trance, Ichigo watched as the man began to rub his hands over his mother. A tear escaped her eye, rolling down her cheek as she bit her lip, quietening her disgust. Alarmed Ichigo scooted toward the edge of the shelf, watching as the man licked her from chin to forehead._

"_Ya taste good sweet heart… do you taste good down there too?"_

_A large hand ran up his mother's leg, making its way into her skirt._

_A deafening slap echoed throughout the small store, his mother angry and horrified. Recoiling from the man in front of her she took a step back. _

_There was a loud thud as Ichigo's eyes made contact with the frightened brown eyes of his mother. Biting his lip he edge closer toward her, hoping she was ok._

_Ichigo watched as hot tears filled her eyes. She shook her head pleading with him to stay put. _

_Recoiling Ichigo watched in horror as the man, pushed up his mother's skirt. Breathing heavily, he unzipped his pants, releasing an engorge member. _

_Ichigo wondered why the man was undressing himself when he slipped it between his mother's legs._

_He watched horrified as his mother fought the man, punching him in the face with her right hand. Legs thrashing, she screamed._

_A fist connected with his mother's pretty cheek, the one he had been caressing only moments ago. _

_Stunned Ichigo's mother cried, as she began to be forcibly thrust up and down on the tiled floor._

"_Don't look! Don't look," she screamed as the man grunted heavily._

"_What? You shy love?" _

_Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut as his mother locked eyes with him. He was terrified; he had never seen his mother so sad and distraught. His pretty Okaa-san was so sad; he didn't know what to do._

_He had long since wet himself, terrified for his mother and what the man was doing to her. He just wanted to go home and see his sisters. If he hadn't asked for an iceblock none of this would have happened._

_Ichigo let out a small, shuddering sob._

_His mother went still, her eyes wide with alarm as he felt a hand on his shoulder._

"_NO! NOO!" his mother screamed in anguish._

_Opening his eyes, he looked into the unidentifiable face of the man who had hurt his precious Okaa-san. His tear stained face reflected in the monstrous ski goggle that adorned the man's face._

_In the reflection Ichigo watched as his mother leapt from the floor, and charged at the man, knocking him to the ground. _

"_Run!" she screamed at Ichigo, who had toppled to the floor, a few feet away. Looking into his mother's terrified expression, tears rolled down his face as his little legs turned to leave, only to be greeted by something cold against his forehead._

"_What's this?" the man asked as he rubbed the gun along Ichigo's face._

"_Please! No! Not my son!" His mother was in a pile on the floor, blood running from her nose and mouth, completely dishevelled and looking nothing like the woman she was, before entering the store. _

_Both men laughed._

"_What would you do if I shot him?" Ichigo could feel the cool metal, push into his eye socket, making him sob and shake. He wanted to be strong. He wanted to be as strong as Grimm-kitty. What was the point of doing Karate if he couldn't protect his treasured Okaa-san? _

"_NO! Don't! Anything! I'll do anything!" she wailed helplessly._

_The man who had hurt Ichigo's mother stood, whipping himself with her pretty hair, a sob escaping her throat. _

"_Too bad, you've got nothing left to give," he whispered, motioning to Ichigo._

_The man with the gun to Ichigo's head pushed him towards his mother._

"_Let's have a little fun alright?" _

_All of a sudden a gun was placed in Ichigo's hand. Looking up at the man, he trembled as the lifeless, unrevealed face of his captor looked at Ichigo, boring holes into his tiny body. _

"_What are you doing?" his mother's escalated voice cracking._

"_I told ya, we're gonna have some fun! Now little boy, the game is, you have to aim here," he pointed to his mother's chest, "and shoot."_

_Ichigo shook his head, dropping the gun, tears running down his face._

_Shoving the gun back into his hands the man whispered menacingly, "If you do shoot, I will let your live, if you don't I will kill you both." _

"_Okaa-san," Ichigo cried, wanting to run into her arms._

_The gun pressed painfully into Ichigo's skull, the one in his hands heavy and sinister._

"_We're going to shoot your son, if he doesn't have the guts."_

_Ichigo's mother stifled a sob as she gazed at her terrified little boy. The moment was so surreal, her little Tiger-kun holding a gun sobbing uncontrollably. _

_Ichigo's mother smiled at him, a warm smile. "Stop crying Tiger-kun," she whispered, "It'll all be ok. Calm down my brave little man."_

_She soothed Ichigo as the man cocked the gun for her son. She could see the terror in his eyes, the confusion. He was so small compared to the large gun in his hands; she felt ill looking at the scene. But she knew she had to make sure Ichigo made it out alive. He was her little solider, her little Tiger-kun and she would willingly give her life, any day of the week, if it meant he could survive. _

_She closed her eyes, resolve settling in her stomach like a brick. _

"_Tiger-kun, its ok!" she smiled._

_Ichigo sobbed at his mother's smiling face. The gun pressed hard into the back of his head, a gruff voice commanding him to hurry up._

"_Ichigo it's ok, Okaa-san will be ok. I live for you sweetie, I love you."_

_Ichigo's little chubby finger trembled against the trigger._

"_It'll be ok," she soothed, "It'll be ok, I lov-," her words were cut short as the gun exploded._

_Shocked he looked down at the gun. One of the men had gotten impatient and shoved Ichigo, making him fall and pull the trigger. _

_Looking up he saw his mother twitch violently on the ground, bright red pooling around her. _

_The men laughed heartily before grabbing their duffle bag and exiting the building, leaving Ichigo with a gun in his hand, standing over his beloved Okaa-san as the light left her eyes. The blood pooled at Ichigo's feet as he began to scream._

* * *

><p>Ichigo shot out of bed, hands clutching his head as his screams lessoned. He was slick with sweat; he could feel the rivets running down his bare back in torrents.<p>

"Okaa-san, Okaa-san," Ichigo repeated it like a mantra, shaking as he rocked back and forth.

A warm hand touched Ichigo's shoulder tentatively. Roaring at the contact, Ichigo rolled out of bed and onto the floor.

"Ichigo!" yelled a huskily worried voice.

"Grim-Grimmjow?" Ichigo looked into the cool blue eyes that were focused intently on his face. Looking around the room he realised he was sitting in Grimmjow's bedroom, clad in a pair of boxer shorts. Confusion washed over Ichigo's features as he searched the room.

"How the fuck did I end up here?"

"You don't remember?" Grimmjow prodded, crouching down in front the exhausted body that sat in front of him. Ichigo had large dark circles under his eyes, his face gaunt with anxiety and stress.

"No… The last thing I remember…" Ichigo recalled the afternoon class he had attended. His stomach rolled, remembering his sister's faces gazing at him blankly, not realising that he was their brother.

"The last thing I r-remember," he swallowed the bile that rose in his throat, feeling it burn his nose, "is the last class. Grimmjow…did you know?

It was barely a whisper, but Grimmjow had heard non-the-less.

"Know what?"

"My sisters, my sisters attend that school. They were in my class, "he pushed Grimmjow away, standing from where he had been sitting.

Grimmjow was glued to the floor. He had known his sisters had gone to one of Shukuro's private schools, but the chances of that particular one? He looked up and the annoyed man standing in front of him, not sure how to approach the subject.

"I didn't know," he said rising from the floor, holding his hands outstretched in front of him, "honestly, I didn't know."

Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow, into the ice-blue eyes he remembered from his childhood. Ichigo could appreciate Grimmjow's overbearing sexiness that seemed to ooze from the man's very being. His light blue hair was tussled and unkempt, eyes creased in worry. Puzzled Ichigo wondered why the man looked so tired.

There was a knock at the door as a small blue head popped around the corner, "Grimmi is everything ok in he-," her sentence was cut short, seeing Ichigo standing in front of her son.

"Ichi!" Lili cried running to him.

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow curiously at Grimmjow, who shrugged in reply.

Wrapping thin arms around Ichigo's waist Lili gave him a small hug before looking into his face.

"Now love, what happened? You were completely out of it last night."

"Last night?"

"Yes, poor Grimmi here didn't know what to do. I just get this phone call late at night, asking for help. It was all very concerning." Lili shook a finger at Ichigo, who was completely unaware of what had taken place the night before.

* * *

><p>"<em>Did you know I killed my mother?" Ichigo whispered manically as leant toward a concerned Grimmjow.<em>

"_Ichi… You didn't kill your mother," He assured the crazed man in front of him. Ichigo looked ill, sunken eyes dark with anxiety and pain. _

_A cackle filled the silent night, as Ichigo threw his head back._

"_I killed her, I killed her," he repeated._

"_Ichigo, look at me. Ichigo!" Grimmjow placed both hands on the sides of his face, trying to focus the boy. "You didn't do anything wrong!" _

_Tears stung Ichigo's eyes as he smiled crookedly. _

"_But I've done everything wrong," he whispered. A large tear escaped a terrified eye. "It was because of me that we were there, it was because of me that she was shot."_

_Grimmjow looked into Ichigo's once lifeless eyes that were now filled with pain and hatred. They were large, like a small child's as he remembered his past. Grimmjow felt a lump rise in his throat as he looked at the man he had loved as a small child. He had changed completely in the time he had not seen him, he had known and accepted that fact, but he was far from well. Looking at the shaking form in front of him, he realised Ichigo had been broken long ago, the strong façade' usually worn by the man, shattered, leaving nothing but a scared, lonely, hate filled child. _

_Grimmjow watched as a tear rolled down Ichigo's cheek. It fell onto his jeans, spreading and soaking into the fabric. He watched as more tears followed suit, until his jeans were soaked, hands clutching his side, rocking back and forth._

"_Okaa-sannn," Ichigo wailed._

_Grimmjow had no idea what to do. He was out of his depth and had no idea how to help this broken, sobbing Ichigo that sat in front of him. He worriedly ran a hand through his hair, looking at the broken figure in front of him._

_Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his phone and dialled his mother. _

_Lili picked up on the third ring._

"_Grimmi, why you calling so late sweetie?"_

"_Mum…" Grimmjow sighed, "I need your help. Ichigo's not in a good way… I'm out of my depth." _

_Grimmjow's voice cracked on the last word. He cursed himself for being shaken by such a situation, but he couldn't seem to keep the anxiety, stress and worry at bay when it came to Ichigo. Whenever it came to Ichigo he would always loose his 'Yakuza' persona and slip into one of a man who cared deeply for the orange hair boy in front of him._

_Silence filled the end of the line as Lili, assimilated the information from her son. Grimmjow had always been a trouble maker. He'd beaten so many kids senseless she'd lost track. Heavens knows the countless times she was called to school because he'd been caught smoking or beating some miscreant. He'd never been one for love either, his relationships lasting, at most, a month before moving on. Lili knew better than anyone that Grimmjow kept most of his emotions in check, except for his anger, that tended to rear its head more often than not. So when she had heard how distraught her son had become, the small crack in his perfectly filtered emotions showing, she jumped out of bed, threw on some clothes and grabbed some keys._

"_Where are you?" She asked, running hurriedly to Alek's porches. He was going to be furious when he realised she'd taken his prized possession._

_Grimmjow sighed, as his mother asked where he was, no questions asked. She had always been someone who cared for other's more than herself, which was ironic being the wife of a Yakuza boss. _

_Grimmjow looked at Ichigo, as the man stuck his hands into his pockets. _

"_We're near the old clinic," he whispered._

_Ichigo fumbled in his pocket, sighing as his fingers wrapped around something cold._

"_Ichigo?" Grimmjow inquired as Ichigo pulled something long from his pocket. Realising what the object was Grimmjow lunged forward, dropping his phone._

* * *

><p>"<em>Grimmjow?" asked a worried Lili.<em>

_No answer._

_Pursing her lips, she closed her phone and made her way toward the old clinic._

* * *

><p>"<em>Ichigo!" Grimmjow's large hand encased the smaller man's wrist, stopping him from placing the sharp edge to his wrist.<em>

_Grimmjow was mortified, Ichigo withdrawn a small Stanley knife from his pocket and place it against his wrist. _

_Ichigo laughed distraught as he fought against the strength of the larger man. _

"_Let me go!" he screamed, "Let me go! No one cares anyway! Let me go!"_

"_I care!" Grimmjow cried as he peeled Ichigo's hand open, shaking the weapon from his grasp._

"_Like you fucking care! You have no idea what I have to live with everyday of my life! You don't care about someone who shot their own mother!"_

"_Ichigo, shut up! I do care your prick!"_

"_Fuck you!" Ichigo scrabbled for the knife on the ground._

"_Ichigo…" Grimmjow grunted, holding the man's wrists in his hands, "Your mother wouldn't want you to throw your life away, a life she died to protect."_

"_No, that's right, I deserve to be alive! I deserve to suffer the way I have! I deserved the fucked up life I live," Ichigo laughed sarcastically at Grimmjow, his anger and hatred for himself overpowering every emotion._

"_I watched as she was raped! I watched as she was beaten! I watched as I shot her! I watched as her eyes died, standing in her blood," he spat furiously, a tear rolling down his flushed cheek._

_Laughing Ichigo looked Grimmjow in the eye._

"_Who would ever love something like that?" He whispered, closing his eyes, letting out a shuddering breath._

_Grimmjow watched as the broken man in front of him sat defeated._

"_I do..." he whispered. It had escaped his lips before he had been given the chance to think about his actions. He looked worriedly down at Ichigo, scared for his response, only to be met with hollow eyes and a ghostly pale complexion._

"_Ichigo?"_

_He lunged forward as he watched Ichigo's eyes roll to into the back of his head._

"_Ichigo?!"_

* * *

><p>"I don't remember," Ichigo whispered.<p>

"Well, it doesn't matter, as long as you are alright now," Lili knew better than to push things better left unsaid. Ichigo was fragile. Ichigo didn't even know how fragile he was.

"Anyway! Go get cleaned up and come out for some food, you're covered in sweat."

Ichigo nodded making his way toward the bathroom, as Lili left to go to the kitchen.

"Ichigo," a large hand grabbed his hand, "I know about your mother and it doesn't change the fact that there are people who care about you." Grimmjow felt like the biggest idiot as he looked into Ichigo's eyes. Clearly, the orange top did not remember his confession last night, and for the best too. At this point Ichigo would most likely push him away, if he knew.

"Che," Ichigo shook off the hand, and continued toward the shower. Looking back he saw the anxiety that distorted Grimmjow beautiful face.

"Thanks Grimm," he whispered before closing the shower door behind him.

Astonished Grimmjow looked at the closed door. Perhaps he was getting to Ichigo, more than he realised.

* * *

><p>Lili made her way home after making sure her boys had eaten properly. It had certainly been an eventful night and she only hoped that Ichigo would be ok.<p>

When she had arrived, Ichigo was deathly pale and unconscious in Grimmjow's arms. Ichigo hadn't awoken till morning and she had been worried about him and her son, who spent most of the night watching over Ichigo.

She shook her head as she realised her son was in deeper than he could possibly handle.

Pulling the car into the drive way she was met with Alek's body guard trio. Pushing past them, she waltzed through the house, furious at her husband for getting Ichigo involved in Yakuza business.

Stopping in front of Alek's office, she slid open the door and made her way inside.

There were two men sitting at a small table, talking conversationally as she made herself comfortable beside Alek.

"Where've you been?" Alek inquired pulling his wife in for a kiss, only to be pushed away, an angry expression marring his wife's features.

"What?"

"What have you got Ichigo doing?"

Silence filled the room. Alek was quiet as he looked up at the man in front of him.

"That boy is broken. Perhaps broken beyond repair!" she cried, remembering what Grimmjow had told her last night.

"Lili…" Alek whispered.

"No! Don't you Lili me! He cannot see him! Do you understand? He cannot! If he does…" She trailed off, making eye contact with the man in front of her. Cold fury rushed through her body as she regarded Alek's old friend.

"You did something unforgivable Isshin; don't be expecting the boy you left behind."

* * *

><p><strong>Omg! I had so much fun writing this it was insane! I basically just blurted out my brain on paper. It needed so much editing haha. <strong>

**Again, thank you for your reviews! They keep me writing!**

**Hope you enjoyed my lovelies!**

_**Chibi-Tea-Chan xx**_

_**Ps. I am so sorry for how many uploads I did for this. I just realised I uploaded my old version of the story before I edited it. SO SORRY! **_


	9. Chapter 9: Torment

"Look, when I asked you for this favour, I didn't know Ichigo was going to be involved. Why'd you have to go and get my son involved with the Yakuza?" Isshin took a sip from the Sake cup in front of him.

Alek looked over at his old friend, running a hand through his thick hair, a small chuckle escaping his lips. He removed the cigar from his dry lips, licking them as he placed the cigar on a small plate.

"He's dealt with a lot worse than that," Alek snickered, locking eyes with the man in front of him.

"What do you mean?"

"Bit late to start caring about that isn't it?" Alek picked up his cigar and drew a long breath, eyeing his aggravated friend.

* * *

><p>Ichigo had missed a day of work, claiming it as 'professional development', which he knew was nowhere near the truth.<p>

He'd gotten through all his classes without any further indiscretions, even making his way scathingly through the classes his sisters had attended. It had been excrementally taxing on him, but the initially shock of past meeting present had faded. They had shown no recollection of having known Ichigo, which had been more devastating than Ichigo would ever care to admit. Grimmjow had also been oddly supportive and cautious, making him wonder exactly what went on the night he had the breakdown.

The worse thing of all however, was the fact that they hadn't fucked since that morning in the shower and Ichigo was itching to be touched, especially after that incident. He certainly didn't want any feelings to spark between them, but he needed human contact. Plus he was horny as shit, not to mention Renji wouldn't shut up about his rampant sex-capades that he and his partner got up to of a morning, evening and night. Whilst, Renji had made sure Ichigo was free for the weekend, begging him to bring someone along to his long awaited beach trip before it became way too cold to go anywhere in board shorts.

"Look, I don't have anyone," Ichigo sighed for the umpteenth time.

"HAHA! You have got to be joking! A sweet piece of ass like you? I bet all the girls cry for you," Renji waggled his eyebrows, "maybe guys too?"

Ichigo chuckled. The man wanted to be his friend that much was obvious, but he knew no levels of privacy.

"Doesn't bother me in the slightest, as long as I'm pleased."

Renji beamed at Ichigo, "You're a player ne? Nicely done, in that case bring a friend or your latest interest." Renji winked and went to tell some kids off, leaving Ichigo to protest to the wind.

Head in hand he walked back to his class room wondering who he would invite. The first person who popped to mind was Grimmjow, he did live with him after all and they were friends. Well, maybe they were, maybe they weren't, heck he wasn't even getting any from the guy.

"Ichigo!" Ichigo turned to see two chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh Shukuro, what's up?"

"Your one hard man to get a hold of," Shukuro laughed, unbuttoning his fitted jacket, "I was just wondering if you were free tonight."

Ichigo laughed, "Are you perhaps asking me on a date?"

"And what if I am?" Shukuro's eyes twinkled with lust as they ravaged Ichigo's handsome features.

Biting his lip, Ichigo looked thoughtful; however it was all just a ploy to lure the man in. He'd learnt this technique from years of women fawning all over him.

"If you were, I think I'd have to say you have piqued my interest. What time?"

"9:30 at X-Cution," he looked at Ichigo hungrily.

"That's that new club right?"

"Haha, yes it is, I just opened it last week."

"Wait- it's your club?" Ichigo portrayed stunned and impressed flawlessly. He almost gagged at how easy it was to fuck with the man.

He nodded, leaning close enough to whisper in his ear, "See you then and wear something…sexy."

* * *

><p>"Where are you going dressed like that?" Grimmjow asked dumbfounded.<p>

Ichigo stood near the door wearing a black button down and usual skinny jeans. However, he had a loose slim burnt orange tie slung around his neck, the first few buttons of his shirt open, muscular chest on show.

"I'm going on a date."

Grimmjow paled. He'd given the boy some space, but not enough to capture a new lover. Grimmjow had accepted the fact that Ichigo was very much sort-after in both the land of women and men, but it'd only been two days!

"What?"

"Oh don't get your panties in a twist; I'm going on a date with Shukuro. He's taking me to his new club," Ichigo ran a hand through his spiky long hair. _Good enough._

"Oh, in that case I'll have Tensa follow you. You know what to do right?"

"Yes muuuuuummm," Ichigo tormented. The man was worse than a mother hen. Ichigo sighed remembering his mother's face and how Grimmjow had looked the morning he'd woken up to uneasy blue waves. He'd been worried about Ichigo, he understood that but he didn't want the man's pity.

"What do you want me to find out in particular?"

"Names of his associates, any info about their movements," Grimmjow stated, looking over at the orange haired man. He'd missed touching Ichigo, but after his breakdown, he'd thought he would be best to give him some time.

But…this was not what he had expected either. Yes, Ichigo was doing what he was being paid to do, but it just didn't bode well for Grimmjow. Plus when Ichigo had said 'date' his stomach had twisted into an angry knot.

"Ok, don't wait up then," Ichigo smirked as he swung open the door, nodding to Tensa as the man followed closely behind him.

* * *

><p>"Like I would shithead," Grimmjow shouted, watching the orange head flip him off on the way to the elevator.<p>

_Well fuck._ He certainly didn't want to smother the idiot and he couldn't stop him from completing his job, the whole situation was fucked.

Sighing he pulled his phone from his pocket. He didn't like the idea of Ichigo being on _any _kind of date, the whole thing just made his stomach twist uncomfortably.

"Grimm-kitty!" laughed a brazenly loud voice on the other end of the phone.

"Shut it ya Cyclops. Wanna get fucked up?" Grimmjow stated cutting the man off. There was silence for a moment before the man laughed.

"Sure, why the fuck not?"

* * *

><p>Ichigo sauntered up to the club, hands fisted in the pockets of his jeans, stopping when he came face to face with a large man blocking the entry.<p>

"Got a pass?" He grunted down at Ichigo.

"Ah, no."

"No pass, no entry ya scrawny little fuck."

"What did you just call me, you piece of shit?" Ichigo fumed up at the man. He had no qualms in taking on the larger man and he had certainly beaten men for a lot less.

The man laughed and leaned down to Ichigo's level, bringing them face to face.

"I said, no entry, you. Scrawny. Little. F-," The man faltered as a slender hand slid over his shoulder, a dark haired man slipping past him.

"Is there a problem here?" Shukuro whispered silkily, patting Ichigo on the shoulder.

"Ah yeah, he ain't got a pass Boss," the man grunted in frustration.

"He doesn't need one," Shukuro chuckled, "This way Ichigo!"

Shukuro led Ichigo through the dark, pulsating club, weaving through the gyrating bodies that were slick with sweat, captivated solely by the music.

Ichigo didn't mind clubs, but he wasn't much for dancing, nor the claustrophobic feeling that he got when he was in the middle of a throng of sweaty, intoxicated, horny animals.

Shukuro led Ichigo to a set of stairs partitioned by a red rope that read PRIVATE. Looking up Ichigo could see that the stairs led to a very stylish balcony, accompanied by a small private bar. Ichigo could see people moving, but couldn't seem to make out the shapes due to the dim lighting.

"Feel free to find a seat, I'll get you a drink," Shukuro winked, walking toward the bar.

Sitting down near the edge of the balcony, Ichigo had a pretty good view of the club from below. People were swaying, screaming and being overly friendly with each other, the usual for a club.

"Who are you?" a girl with magenta hair asked, squinting down at him.

Leaning back from her imposing distance, Ichigo nodded, extending a hand.

"Ichigo Kawasaki."

"Riruka Dokugamine," she offered, taking his hand and giving it a quick pump before dropping it and turning toward Shukuro who was returning with two drinks.

"Who's he?" Riruka asked rather abruptly as Shukuro sat down beside Ichigo.

"He's my friend Riruka, be sure to treat him kindly," Shukuro smiled up at the squinting girl.

"Humph," with what seemed like annoyance the girl walked away from the two.

"Sorry about that, she tends to be a little rude."

"No problem, she didn't seem too bad," Ichigo chuckled taking a sip of the whiskey Shukuro had gotten him. Ichigo revelled in the fact that he was once again indulging in quality liquor, his heart soaring with elation.

Ichigo looked over at Shukuro seeing the lustful glint in his eye.

_Tonight was certainly going to be interesting_, he thought, taking another sip.

* * *

><p>"Go get laid, for fuck's sake," smiled a large man, with shoulder length, jet black hair and a patch over his eye.<p>

"You can talk, when was the last time someone went near you?" Grimmjow growled.

"Ha! Well last time I checked it was ya' sista," Nnoitra cackled, adjusting the bandana over his eye.

Grimmjow took a sip of his drink, before kicking the chair out from underneath his friend.

The two of them were an unlikely couple, yet very similar in many ways. For starters they were both renowned for being trouble makers, with terrible temperaments. Yet, that had only seemed to fuel their friendship throughout the years.

They had met in school when they were fifteen, both raging balls of testosterone, fury and hatred. They'd slugged it out on the oval during lunch, injuring a few on lookers and had had their parents called to the office. They had sat in mutual silence and bonded over the fact that they enjoyed their little fight. After that, and a stern talking to from the principal, the two boys had been inseparable. Nnoitra had more than revelled in the fact that Grimmjow was the heir to a Yakuza faction and had practically become one of the family soon after. Nnoitra had come over so often, his mother practically adopted him as her own. He even had his own bedroom at the main house.

Grimmjow shook his head at the memory and looked at the large man on the floor.

"YA FUCKTARD! Why'd ya do that?" he spat jumping from the floor and brushing down his black jeans.

"Why'd ya have to go fuck my sister?"

"Your sister is fucking sexy, plus we both just needed a little … something," Nnoitra winked at Grimmjow.

"Ok, it's enough that you fuck her, I don't need to hear about it too," Grimmjow hurriedly consumed the rest of his drink before asking the bar tender for another.

"But seriously, get laid!"

"I am getting laid you douche."

"You are? Who is it this time?"

"A guy I used to know," Grimmjow muttered, thanking the bartender and taking a swig.

"You enjoy it up the ass?" Nnoitra smiled down at him.

"HA! You know I don't do that shit. I'm topping obviously."

"You always go for the shota boys," Nnoitra shook his head sadly, taking a sip of his drink, "God bless all the little shota boys who have had their asses ruined by this sinful fag!"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. He'd heard more than enough about his sexual preference from the man, beside he really didn't have any come back. He certainly had destroyed a few asses back in the day, especially when he was a teen. One boy couldn't even attend school for a week.

"Anyway, he's not what I usually go for. Not in the least."

"Awww I thought you enjoyed those compliant, cute little lovers," Nnoitra crooned.

"Oh fuck off, would ya? Anyway he's nowhere near compliant. Everything seems to go by his book, not mine."

That had been one thing that had pissed Grimmjow off from day one. He enjoyed being in control, but most the time he felt like Ichigo ruled over him.

"Huh, strange for you. Ya usually like 'em easy and greasy," Nnoitra motioned with his fingers, sliding one hand over a finger.

"God, now I remember why I don't drink with you too often."

"Haha, you get so uptight Grimm!"

"You're probably one of three people who could get away with such death defying insults."

"Aw I'm touched. But on that note, go home, and stick your dick in his ass, relieve yourself of stress and enjoy the euphoria of a good lay!"

"I don't fucking want to know what you get up to with my sister."

Nnoitra laughed, remembering his escapade from the night before.

"It was so gooooood," he grinned.

Grimmjow shook his head and finished his drink. He _certainly_ did not want to know.

* * *

><p>Ichigo returned home to an empty apartment, Grimmjow nowhere to be seen.<p>

Kicking of his shoes and removing his tie, he walked to the bedroom and changed into some pyjama pants. Feeling a lot more comfortable in some loose grey cotton pants, Ichigo went to the fridge. He was starving after his night out and a little buzzed after the drinks he had consumed. Shukuro had kept pouring him drinks all night long, if it hadn't been for his constant alcohol abuse, he would have been flat out walking anywhere.

Grabbing some eggs out of the fridge Ichigo went about making himself an omelette. He was cutting some mushrooms, his long hair falling into his line of vision, when he nicked himself with the knife.

"Fuck," he swore to himself, rummaging through the drawers in search of a band-aid.

Opening a cupboard he spotted them in a small medical kit at the back.

After administering, what he thought was successful first aid he found a rubber band and tied his hair up in a top knot.

Ichigo finished cooking his meal, seating himself in front of the television, ready to watch some basketball, when he heard someone stumble into the apartment.

Turning to look over the couch, Ichigo saw Grimmjow drag in a very tall man, clearly intoxicated.

"Oh, your home!" Grimmjow noticed, pulling Nnoitra in after him.

"Yup," Ichigo nodded to the man, "Whose he?"

"This is Nnoitra, he's an old friend," Grimmjow walked past Ichigo, a small smile playing at his lips, noticing Ichigo's hair.

"YUP! 'at's me!" cried the large man.

Nnoitra pushed himself away from Grimmjow, swaying slightly. Looking down at Ichigo, he surveyed Grimmjow's latest catch.

"Ya right Grimm, he aint ya usual," Nnoitra patted a flushed Grimmjow on the shoulder, "Anyway, I'm gonna take a piss and hit the hay. Spare bedroom free I'm guessing?"

Grimmjow nodded, kicking him in the leg.

"Don't have sex too loudly! I need ma beauty sleep!" Nnoitra departed the scene, laughing heartedly.

Ichigo watched him leave, cocking an eyebrow to Grimmjow who shrugged, taking a seat beside him.

Putting his feet up, Ichigo started eating his omelette.

"What's that?" Grimmjow looked at Ichigo's plate. His stomach growling audibly.

"It's an omelette."

Ichigo slapped Grimmjow's wrist as he attempted to steal some from his plate.

"Hey, come on. They are my eggs," Grimmjow snickered as Ichigo rolled his eyes, letting him take some of his food.

"Hey, that's pretty good, who woulda guessed you could cook."

"There you go, assuming again!" Ichigo shoved Grimmjow.

"By the way nice hair," Grimmjow teased, intrigued as Ichigo turned a very faint shade of pink. _So he could get embarrassed,_ he noted as Ichigo undid his hair and glared at Grimmjow.

"Fuck you," Ichigo spat, finishing his omelette in a few greedy mouthfuls.

"Aw come on, you looked cute," Grimmjow laughed.

"Don't call me cute you fag."

"Hey, you're a fag too you know."

"Fuck off," Ichigo laughed, pushing himself from the couch and taking his dishes to the sink.

He placed the dishes on the bench, turning on the faucet to warm and squirted some detergent into the sink. Ichigo shuffled through the draws looking for the apron he had noticed on his early hunt for band-aids. Grabbing the blue apron, he slipped it on over his head, cinching it tight at the waist.

Washing his plate, Ichigo smiled. There was no way Grimmjow could resist him in a blue apron and he knew that only too well. He could practically feel his hot eyes ravage his naked back. This would certainly get Grimmjow interested enough so that he would actually fuck his brains out. After the night he had had, he just wanted to get laid and go to bed.

Ichigo finished cleaning the plate, waiting for Grimmjow to pounce, but nothing happened. Frustrated Ichigo put his utensils away.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow's heart stopped as Ichigo slid the blue apron from the draw and over his orange hair. His mouth went dry asIchigo pulled it tight at the waist, tying it in a loose bow. The man certainly knew how to get his attention.<p>

He watched avidly as Ichigo washed the dishes, the expanse of his creamy muscular back on show, the muscles moving and rippling as Ichigo cleaned the plates.

Grimmjow nibbled on his bottom lip. He wanted to fuck Ichigo so god damn hard, he couldn't sit for a week. He wanted to bind his wrists and hear him plead for release; he wanted to bury himself deep into his hot moist hole…

Grimmjow refrained from biting through his lip. He'd never been so attracted to a man in his life. He had found certain men attractive throughout his life, but they mostly initiated any sexual conduct and he would just go with the flow.

But Ichigo… He had Grimmjow's skin boiling, his pants tented tightly, as they strained against his growing arousal.

Grimmjow watched as Ichigo bent down to place his plate in the drawer, presenting him with a tight firm ass. His pyjama pants hugging the curved skin seductively, Grimmjow noting, that he wasn't wearing any underwear.

Grimmjow caught himself rubbing the bulge in his pants and hissed in frustration.

_Torture._ _This was real torture,_ he thought as Ichigo turned to face him with a slightly disgruntled expression.

Grimmjow had been trying to be the good guy for days now, giving Ichigo some well deserved space after his little incident. But he had never thought it would be this difficult, it was as if the man was actually _trying_ to seduce him. If Grimmjow hadn't cared about him, he would have jumped his sorry ass days ago, but he had been proud of himself for caring enough to give him time. He'd never cared before, he'd never given anyone time, he'd always just taken what he wanted, when he wanted it. It had been a steady shock that he wanted to help Ichigo and give him the time he needed to heal.

The realisation had hit him as he watched Ichigo's fitful sleep the night he had had a meltdown. He watched over him, hearing his muffled cries and terrified gasps, all the while clutching the boy's clammy palm, hoping and wishing there was something he could do. But there was nothing, he was useless to Ichigo. All he could really offer him was time and acceptance. Acceptance of whatever he was going through, an acceptance of his past and time to heal. So Grimmjow had bit his lip, swallowed the need for a good lay and let Ichigo have some space.

But that was getting hard. Very hard, he realised in frustration.

Grimmjow's eyes followed Ichigo intently as he walk past the sofa, tracing long fingers across his arm as he passed.

Grimmjow was practically panting at the contact; Ichigo's fingers had left a burning sensation up his arm.

Craning his neck back to watch Ichigo walk away, he almost came as he watched Ichigo slip off his pants, leaving his behind on show.

Wearing only the blue apron, Ichigo looked over his shoulder.

"You coming?" Ichigo coaxed seductively.

"I think I just did," Grimmjow chuckled huskily, pushing himself from the chair and walking to a devastatingly attractive Ichigo.

"You better not have, I expect to be fucked all night," Ichigo snickered as hot hands slid under the apron making him gasp.

"I think I can manage," Grimmjow growled, grabbing a handful of Ichigo's soft hair, pulling it back against his shoulder. Leaning down, Grimmjow lightly nipped the side of Ichigo's long neck, leaving a small red circle in his wake.

"Mmm…" Ichigo moaned, leaning into the large muscular frame. His hand reached up, running slender fingers through soft blue locks.

Rubbing his arousal against Ichigo's plump behind, he was delighted when he felt Ichigo push up against his length in approval.

"I was trying to be good," Grimmjow sighed, running a hand over Ichigo's ass.

"Why the fuck would you wanna do that?" Ichigo groaned, feeling a large finger slip between his cheeks.

"I have no idea," Grimmjow licked the curve of Ichigo's ear as he teased Ichigo's opening.

"Jesus fucking Christ get a room," boomed Nnoitra from the kitchen, "A man can't even get a glass of water without seeing ass fuckery?"

Ichigo jumped in surprise, turning red as he realised he was only in an apron.

"You only got one eye, so I doubt you would see much," Grimmjow tormented, pushing Ichigo into the bedroom.

"Why you little-," Grimmjow closed the door on Nnoitra's insult, isolating them in the large room.

Turning to Ichigo, a small moan escaped his lips as he watched Ichigo rub his hard member that tented the blue apron erotically.

Walking closer Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's belt, unbuckling it with a small click, letting it thud to the floor. Bending down on both knees Grimmjow watched as Ichigo unzipped his pants, pulling them down his legs so they fell in a pool on the floor. His black underwear quickly joined the material on the floor, leaving him bare and ready for what Ichigo was about to offer.

Leaning forward, Ichigo licked the tip of Grimmjow's throbbing erection, grinning when it twitched at the contact. Running a warm moist tongue down the length of Grimmjow's shaft, Ichigo tentatively began to suck one of Grimmjow's testicles, rolling it along his tongue.

Grimmjow's breath came in sharp gasps as he felt Ichigo's tongue expertly caress and massage his balls.

Ichigo watched as Grimmjow closed his eyes, a soft pink spreading across his attractive features.

Returning to Grimmjow's massive length Ichigo softly suckled the tip of his cock, rolling his tongue in waves along the sensitive area.

Grimmjow ran a large hand into Ichigo's hair, gripping it tightly.

Taking this as a sign to continue, Ichigo slowly pushed Grimmjow's length into his mouth and down his throat. He could feel the man shiver and twitch at the feel of Ichigo's mouth; he had him in the palm of his hand…well in his mouth. Ichigo would have snickered had it not been for the giant dick he'd just swallowed.

Drawing his lips up the shaft, Ichigo pulled back, curling his tongue over Grimmjow, eliciting a guttural moan from the larger man.

Grimmjow started to push into Ichigo's mouth, the two of them finding a heated rhythm. Ichigo was sucking intently while Grimmjow thrust hungrily.

Grimmjow could feel his impending release, grabbing Ichigo by the hair and pulling him away sharply. He came fast and hard over Ichigo's face, surprising the younger man.

Chuckling Ichigo ran a finger down his cheek, catching some of Grimmjow's cum on the tip off his finger. Smiling he shoved his finger into his mouth, sucking it harshly, enjoying the taste. It wasn't just that Grimmjow felt good, he tasted good too.

Grimmjow was panting heavily as he watched in awe as Ichigo tasted him, pushing a long finger deep into his hot mouth.

Grimmjow revelled in the sight of Ichigo, his face flushed, eyes heavy lidded, cum dripping from his sharp features. The man was more erotic than anything he had ever encountered.

Grabbing Ichigo roughly by the shoulders, Grimmjow smashed their lips together, tasting himself on Ichigo's hot tongue. He rolled his tongue around his mouth, exploring and enjoying the feel of Ichigo.

Stumbling toward the bed, Grimmjow removed his shirt, freeing himself from his last piece of clothing. He pushed himself against Ichigo, running a hand down his slim back and across his plump behind.

Ichigo's breath caught in his throat as Grimmjow massaged his ass, tongue swirling and controlling his mouth. He could barely breathe he was so light headed.

"Get on the bed," Grimmjow whispered huskily, "Get on the bed and show me your ass."

Obediently Ichigo lay down on the bed, cocking his ass in the air, on show. Looking back he could see Grimmjow lick his lips, a manic smile growing on his face.

"You look good in an apron," Grimmjow chuckled, slapping Ichigo lightly on the ass.

Ichigo gasped at the contact, feeling the heat spread deep into his stomach.

Grimmjow disappeared from view for a minute, making Ichigo slightly curious as to what he was up to, but he quickly forgot as Grimmjow's tongue slipped between his ass, finding his entrance.

Grimmjow was smiling like crazy as he bent down and grabbed something from under his bed, returning to the erotic scene of Ichigo in an apron, ass in the air.

Snickering Grimmjow parted Ichigo's cheeks and slipped his tongue into the entrance swirling his tongue, pushing and prodding.

Ichigo clutched the bed sheets, crying out as he felt Grimmjow's tongue, slip inside. He couldn't control his voice as the blue haired God ravaged his ass. He was moaning, groaning and gasping as Grimmjow snickered and continued his onslaught.

Without warning Grimmjow removed his tongue.

Readying himself Ichigo held his breath waiting for Grimmjow's large length to enter him.

But instead of Grimmjow's hard length, something round and cold was pushed inside of him. Then another entered and another.

Ichigo gasped as Grimmjow pushed the objects further and further into his rear.

"What…are…you," Ichigo was panting, the sensation in his ass beyond description, "doing?"

Grimmjow cackled as he watched Ichigo's flushed face, crease in ecstasy.

"What? You've never played with anal beads before?" Grimmjow inserted the last bead into Ichigo, enjoying the cry that ripped though the room.

"Oh my Goddd," Ichigo moaned as Grimmjow rolled him over onto his back. He could feel the beads massaging his insides, making him wet. He wanted to cum so badly the room was swaying. He could feel his blood pulsing in his groin, his body slick with sweat, the apron taught over his enlarged erection.

Grimmjow chuckled, watching with pleasure as Ichigo moaned and shook erotically. Grimmjow's cock twitched anxiously as he watched Ichigo bite his lip in ecstasy, his cheeks a warm pink.

Running a hand up Ichigo's thigh, Grimmjow bent down and nipped Ichigo's erection through the apron. The front of the apron was wet with pre-cum and Grimmjow could taste the delightful flavour of Ichigo.

Flipping up the front of the apron, Grimmjow took Ichigo's length into his mouth, indulging in the sensation and flavour of Ichigo's dick.

"Grimm," Ichigo shuddered, his senses on fire.

Grimmjow laughed heartily as he licked and sucked Ichigo's pulsing member, revelling in the sweet flavour, twisting his tongue over and around the head.

"Fucking hell!" Ichigo cried as he fought his release. The combination of Grimmjow's intense blowjob mixed with the intruding object shoved up his ass, was sensation overload.

"I'm going to fuck you senseless," Grimmjow whispered huskily, pulling away from Ichigo and grabbing the cord nestled between Ichigo's cheeks. Pulling gently he popped one bead free at a time, enjoying the cries and moans from the man beneath him.

"Grimm!" Ichigo gasp as the last bead popped free. He lay there for a few moments before looking at Grimmjow. He was smiling crookedly, blue hair falling in his face, his attractiveness doubling tenfold.

Rolling over, Ichigo stuck his ass in the air and pushed against Grimmjow's hard on.

"Fuck me like a dog," Ichigo growled.

Groaning Grimmjow positioned himself at Ichigo's entrance and slowing pushed forward, eliciting a cry of pleasure from the red head.

Ichigo could feel Grimmjow deep in his stomach. He was buried so far into his rear he thought he wouldn't be able to go any further, but he did.

Ichigo buried his face in the sheets, muffling his pleasure.

Grimmjow pulled out and slammed into Ichigo, hard. Biting his lip he revelled in the sensation of Ichigo's tight entry, hot and soft. What was making it even more difficult was the sound escaping Ichigo's mouth. They were almost sinful and extremely pornographic.

Grimmjow slammed into Ichigo repeatedly, smirking at the slapping sounds of two bodies being smashed against one another. The pace was brutal and almost painful as Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's slim hips for leverage, pushing himself further and harder into the tight entrance.

"Ichi!"

Ichigo could hardly keep his eyes open as Grimmjow impaled him on his large dick.

Heavy lidded and panting, Ichigo felt his release rise in the pit of his stomach. Like a fire, it spread to his finger tips which tingled with the oncoming sensation.

"Fuck!" Grimmjow cried as he felt Ichigo tighten harshly around him.

Ichigo shuddered as he came hard on the bed. The shaking ravaging his body and throwing Grimmjow into mind blowing pleasure.

"ICHI!" Grimmjow cried as he emptied himself into Ichigo.

Pulling out Grimmjow collapsed next to Ichigo, who remained where he was, eyes glazed.

The two lay there in a hazy stupor, for what seemed like hours, appreciating each other's technique.

"Maybe I'll invest in some leather next," Grimmjow chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>Heyyy guys! Sorry for the slow update, I recently changed jobs so everything was a bit up in the air and depressing haha.<strong>

**I heard a lot of great things from everyone last chapter and I was so excited to hear what you thought! I so enjoyed writing Ichigo's past, it was great. Although, I do tend to have a terrible habit of clearing something up and then throwing everyone back in the dark again, so I am sorry. But it's just so much fun! Mwahahahahahaha**

**I would like to send a shout out to my lovely reviewers for their comments on chp8 ( you guys are wonderfulllll) :**

_**justlikethewhiskeyburns**__**, **__**Usakko**__**, **__**Cheekyone, **__**HellButterfly92**__**, **__**Mayuzu**__**, **__**Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo**__** and **__**Kath Icaza**__**.**_

**Thank you for giving me confidence in my work, I appreciate your feedback and more importantly i'm glad you are enjoying some Grimmichi lovin' ;P**

**Anyway, till next time love muffins!**

_**Chibi-Tea-Chan xx**_


	10. Chapter 10: Reflection

Ichigo lay in a single bed, the darkness engulfing him, scratching at his arms with long ethereal claws.

Letting out a small sob he wiped his nose, he had to be strong, he couldn't let anything touch him in the fear of being consumed.

A tear ran down his plump cheek.

"Ichi," whispered Grimmjow, leaning close and placing a hand on his arm, "Ichi, its ok, you're not alone."

Ichigo looked up into the kind face that peered down at him from the darkness. Grimmjow's blue eyes crystal clear and striking his shocking blue hair seemingly glowing in the black abyss.

Grimmjow cracked a wide grin, "Watcha cryin' for?"

Grimmjow wiped the tears that ran helplessly from his large eyes.

"I'm scared," he whispered, grabbing Grimmjow's hand, "I'm scared of what's under my bed."

Grimmjow chuckled softly, "Don't worry! I'll make sure nothin's there."

Crouching down Grimmjow looked under the bed, squinting into the dark, "see? There's nothing…" Grimmjow paused. He could make out a figure under the bed.

Leaning forward, he reached out to the figure, eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness.

Squinting he could make out two terrified eyes, tears falling down small plump cheeks in steady streams, orange hair unmistakable.

"Ichigo?"

The boy cried, clawing his way toward the man, "Grimm!"

Ichigo wailed as he felt a pain run through his hand, his rib cage, his stomach, his back. Looking down his saw the black ethereal claws wrap around his small body, clutching him like death. His skin started to bleed and pucker as he saw two horrified blue eyes looking at him from the edge of the bed. A hand ran long fingers through his hair, pulling it from the roots.

"Ichigo!" cried Grimmjow, reaching for him, in an attempt to save him from the depths of darkness.

"Grimm! Run! There's someone on my bed!"

Shocked and clearly shaken, Grimmjow peaked up at the bed where Ichigo had been lying only moments ago.

He was met with the familiar feeling of cold steel being pressed against his forehead. A man lay in the bed, dead chocolate eyes a vast cavity of emptiness.

"Ichigo?" Grimmjow breathed, looking at the grown man lying on the bed.

The stern faced Ichigo cocked the gun, loading the bullet, whilst the small helpless Ichigo cried as he was pulled further into the darkness.

Ichigo screamed as he heard the familiar sound of gunshot ravage his small ears from above.

He watched as Grimmjow fell to the ground, lifeless eyes piecing him from the darkness. Red ran across the ground staining the once calming blue hair a horrific dark crimson. Ichigo could only watch helplessly as Grimmjow lay there, the life seeping out of the large wound in his forehead.

"Grimm," he choked, feeling his heart twinge horribly at the sight.

Black hands dragged him further into the abyss, clawing at his small ruined body.

He wouldn't come back from this, he realised as a horrific laugh filled the darkness from above, clawing at his fragile insides.

"GRIMM!" Ichigo shot out of bed, hand clutching his chest.

"I'd like to tease you about dreaming about me but it doesn't look like it was a good dream," Grimmjow murmured, lips sealing around a cigarette, smoke curling around him. Curious blue eyes gazed down at him, locking with his own frightened eyes.

Breaking eye contact Ichigo fell back into the pillows, rubbing his chest curiously.

"You alright?" Grimmjow asked, taking the cigarette from his mouth.

"Yeah, just a dream," Ichigo murmured, "Give me that."

Ichigo took the cigarette from between Grimmjow's fingers, taking a long drag on the stick.

"Fuuuuuck," Ichigo sighed, running a hand through dishevelled hair.

Grimmjow chuckled as he watched the man lay naked on the bed beside him, enjoying the view.

"I could if you want," Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Fuck you again, you seemed to enjoy it last night," a wide grin stretched its way across Grimmjow's face, showing sharp canines.

"Yeah, I didn't think I had anything left after you finished. By the way, what else do you got under your bed?" Ichigo asked curiously, leaning over the corner to peak underneath, remembering his dream.

"OI!" A strong arm wrapped around his waist pulling him away from the edge of the bed. Ichigo could feel Grimmjow's chest against his back, his heat almost overpowering.

Grimmjow chuckled, "It's a surprise! You don't want to ruin the fun do you?"

Ichigo sucked the cigarette, feeling secure in the large arms that were wrapped around his waist.

"So you're not going to ignore me then?"

Surprised Grimmjow's brow creased in concern, enjoying the fact that Ichigo was allowing him to hold him close, which in itself was strange.

"What do you mean?"

"I had to literally show you my ass and wear an apron to get you to fuck me last night," Ichigo breathed, a smile playing at the edge of his lips.

"Well… you've had work this week," Grimmjow spluttered, not sure how to respond.

"HAHA you're such an old man!" Ichigo chuckled pushing Grimmjow away, enjoying the nicotine hit.

"Shut it! I'm only a few years older than you," Grimmjow sighed, allowing Ichigo to push away from him. He knew Ichigo wasn't the cuddly type, at least while he was awake anyway, but he had realised that whatever Ichigo had dreamt about had shaken him on some level. Besides, Grimmjow had realised that Ichigo pushed people away because he didn't like to get close to them, although, as soon as he was asleep Ichigo would attach himself to his side like a growth.

He watched as Ichigo sucked on the cigarette, eyes wandering down his body, ending at the hand holding the cigarette.

"What happened to your hand?" Grimmjow asked tentatively, reaching for another cigarette.

"Huh? Oh," Ichigo looked at the back of his hand, "stole some guys wallet when I was younger, I was hungry you know? Anyway he caught up to me and gave me a beating of a lifetime, and then he put out his cigarette on my hand."

Grimmjow listened in shock as Ichigo prattled off a small part of his life. He didn't know whether to be shocked about the incident or Ichigo willingly opening up to him.

"Shit," he breathed, grabbing Ichigo's hand and surveying the scared skin.

"Actually, he's probably one of yours."

"Whaddya mean?"

"He was a Yakuza lackey. Left me for dead in the street," Ichigo pulled his hand from Grimmjow's.

Grimmjow looked at the marred skin. He certainly knew what he was going to be doing on Monday morning that was for sure.

"What happened then?"

"Eh, someone found me and cleaned me up," Ichigo remembered Orihime bringing him soba noodles and tending to his wounds.

"Lucky you," he whispered, not sure whether to keep questioning him or not. He didn't want to push his luck, especially since he seemed to be opening up to him slowly.

"Ha! I'm not quite sure about that," Ichigo finished the cigarette and put it in the ash tray that was conveniently placed on the bedside table.

"Oh, that reminds me," Ichigo crossed his arms across his chest, "I got invited to the beach tomorrow. I've been informed to bring someone. Ya free?"

Grimmjow almost inhaled his cigarette whole.

"HUUUUH?"

"You heard me ya turd. Wanna go?"

"Ah sure," Grimmjow looked worriedly over at Ichigo who was getting out of bed and going to the bathroom.

"Sweet, I'll let 'em know," Ichigo called, shutting the door behind him.

"Well fuck me," Grimmjow chuckled, a large smile stretching across his face.

* * *

><p>"Ok, so tell me again why I have to see your dad?" Ichigo fidgeted against the large black leather seat.<p>

"You got to tell him about your night last night, remember?"

"Urghhhh, why can't I just tell you and be done with it?" Ichigo didn't particularly want to waist his Saturday going to see Alek, he could think of a thousand better things to do.

"My dad likes to keep tabs on he own ventures, besides my mum has been asking about you like crazy. Fucking annoying really," Grimmjow sat arms crossed tightly, in a stance of annoyance. He had gotten a call after Ichigo and himself had gotten breakfast, his mother frantic, berating him with a tidal wave of questions about her precious boys. Nnoitra had just added fuel to the fire by screaming a 'hello' into the receiver; she had become so excited that her three favourite boys were spending time together. Her overly loving manner had forced Grimmjow to hold the phone away from his ear in an attempt of letting the questions go, however, it was sorely lived when his mother's voice was replace with a deep monotone husk.

His father had insisted that they come to the main house, after asking how Ichigo was going. Once he had found out Ichigo had gone out with Shukuro the night before, there was no stopping his father's instant manner.

"So, what did happen last night?" Grimmjow pressed.

"Eh, met his friends had a few drinks, talked about stuff, then I went home," Ichigo's brief account of the night was rough around the edges, but more or less the truth.

"Gee, get anymore brief?"

Ichigo shrugged, "You're gonna hear what happened soon."

Ichigo ran a hand through his hair. It had been an interesting night, the man was practically all over him, and he had kept running long fingers through his hair, eyes staring intently at his reactions. They'd spoken of Ichigo's teaching, the students, and his 'life', the usual. As usual as you could possibly get, but Shukuro had lapped it up. Ichigo had asked him about his business and what he got up to, making sure to make it as light as possible without giving himself away.

He'd introduced him to his associates and friends, they'd chatted, even played a drinking game and to everyone's amusement Riruka had gotten plastered and attached herself to him. The only one who didn't find it amusing was Shukuro who was a little too obvious in sitting between them and completely shutting her out.

The only problem that had arisen during the night was when Ichigo was going to go home.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ichigo! Wait up!" Shukuro ran across the street to a surprised Ichigo. <em>

_Ichigo had left the club, saying his goodbyes and thankyou's, leaving without incident, until he'd seen the slim man dashing across the street to where he was standing. _

"_Shukuro? Did I leave something behind?"_

"_No, I was just wondering if you wanted a lift home," Shukuro smiled down at Ichigo, his eyes twinkling with something best left undiscovered. _

"_Ah na it's all good, I live close anyway. Got to get my exercise," Ichigo laughed, slightly hysterical as he saw Tensa at the end of the street._

_Tensa, who was thankfully, a smart man, saw the two and had gotten back into the car, hiding himself from sight and discreetly driven away._

"_Fine, want to walk to mine then?" he murmured, stepping closer to Ichigo. They were a hairs breathe apart, Ichigo could smell the alcohol on his breathe, mixed with the sharp scent of mint. On some level it repulsed him deeply._

_Holding back a shudder, Ichigo ran a finger down Shukuro's chest, making the man twitch with excitement. _

"_Well that wouldn't leave any mystery would it?" He teased, hoping the man would back off. He didn't particularly want to go there, especially with him. _

_Leaning forward, Shukuro ran a hand down Ichigo's back, pressing him closer to him, his face leaning forward, eye lids heavy._

_His ploy hadn't worked and Shukuro was going in for the kiss. _

_Panicking slightly Ichigo watched as the man edged closer. He could appreciate that the man had his own unique charm, but something was off about him and he certainly didn't need Alek to tell him that. He tended to trust his instincts; they had gotten him out of more than a couple of dodgy situations, but this guy made his skin crawl with anxiety. _

_Ichigo quickly turned his head, Shukuro's lips meeting his cheek._

"_My, aren't we playing hard to get," Shukuro chuckled._

_Ichigo playfully pushed the man away, "I don't like to play too easy!" He teased walking down the street, gazing back at the man._

"_Don't worry, I like the hunt," snicked the man, a sly grin making its way onto his slim features. _

_Ichigo laughed turning his back on Shukuro. _

_Ichigo could tell he'd meant that last line._

* * *

><p>"So, do you think he likes you?" Alek asked, taking a sip from his sake cup.<p>

Ichigo snorted, "Hook, line and sinker."

"What makes you think that?"

"The man is the jealous type and it showed. Not to mention he propositioned me on the sidewalk," Ichigo scratched his cheek, remembering the kiss, if only he could have sterilized the skin where the man had pressed his cool lips.

Grimmjow choked on some sake, coughing harshly.

Alek eyed his son with curiosity, "You alright there?"

"Ah yeah, fine," Grimmjow breathed, digesting the information. Ichigo had told them about what had happened the previous night, conveniently forgetting to inform them of that last little tidbit of information.

"Anyway," Alek pulled out a small pile of photographs, "Tell me about these people."

Ichigo shuffled through the photos, a pink hair girl catching his attention.

"Ah that's Riruka, she's in charge of housing and development under his company's name. She can't hold her alcohol, she needs glasses and she seems to like me."

Pointless Ichigo thought as he prattled of meaningless details of the night. They certainly weren't going to talk about their drug dealings in front of some newbie.

"This one is Yukio Hans Vorarlberna," Ichigo said pointing to a small man with blonde hair, "He's in charge of the networking and accounts, he deals with the funds basically. He seems to be a real gamer, with not much interest in the outside world, apart from money."

The next was a tanned woman, with short dark hair, "This is Jackie Tristan, she's in charge of Security, real bitch if ya ask me. She doesn't seem to take much shit, so it'd be pretty difficult to get past her if it came to one on one."

Alek sighed, he had known most of the information Ichigo was giving him, apart from some personal matters, like one of them not holding their alcohol and another being a bitch. He knew that Ichigo would get much information to start with, but he was hoping the boy had at least something.

"There are two people missing," Ichigo commented looking through the photos. There were a couple more people in the pile, but from what Ichigo had assessed they were basically the muscle and lackeys. What had caught his attention was the fact that two very prominent people weren't in the mixture of photos.

Alek snapped to attention, leaning over the photographs, "What? Who?"

"Well there was a man by the name of Kūgo Ginjō he seemed to be pretty close to Shukuro, they had even gone and spoken in private at some point. I'm not completely sure of what he actually does but he introduced himself as Shukuro's advisor," he remembered feeling a little on edge as the man had pumped his hand forcefully. He had a glint in his eye that put Ichigo on edge, leading him to believe that he was possibly more than that.

"But the one that really had my attention was a woman. She kept most of her face hidden unless she was drinking. Her name was Halibel," Ichigo recalled the woman easily; her very tight, _very_ high black mid-drift shirt was burnt into his memory. She had had bright blonde hair and breast that were practically begging to fall out of her top.

"Shit!" hissed Alek, pulling his phone from his pocket.

"What? Is she important?" Ichigo sat there as Grimmjow looked sternly at his father.

Ichigo seemed to be the only one in the room that didn't know who this woman actually was.

"She's the Yakuza Boss of Faction 3," Grimmjow whispered as Alek spoke to someone on the phone, voice rising in aggravation.

"And that means?"

"Well she's dabbling in an area that isn't hers. It could cause a war between us and them," Grimmjow sat their pondering what he'd just realised. The shit had really hit the fan with this one. A war between the factions could lead to a lot of instability within the economy and trade negotiations. The Yakuza, funnily enough, controlled most of the businesses within their allocated areas; they saw where funds were needed and where funds needed to be … cut. Not to mention a war would mean the safety of employees and civilians would be compromised.

Running a hand down his face Grimmjow started to realise the severity of the situation.

Alek snapped the phone shut, "Ok, I've got men on their way to investigate their relationship; they'll scout out the areas she's been known to dwell. We'll have to play dumb for now, but you need to find out why she is working this man."

Alek looked at the two men who sat opposite him, both wearing serious expressions. This had certainly not been what he was expecting when Isshin had asked him for a favour. This was far larger than his little affair.

"Best be careful," Alek sighed, gulping down the remnants of his sake.

The three of them sat in silence as the door slid open with a slap, a high pitched voice breaking the tension.

"Ichigo!" cried Lili as she burst into the room, blue hair shimmering.

"Mrs. Jeagerjaques," Ichigo choked as Lili wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Don't be silly, you can call me Lili! Now," she turned to Alek, "I hope you're done with you 'business' Alek, I need to talk to Ichigo."

Alek waved a hand at his wife, "Yeah I'm sorted."

"Good! First of all, I made you a cake," she smiled to Ichigo, "It's just in the kitchen, so don't forget it when you leave. It's your favourite too, chocolate!"

Ichigo shot Grimmjow a petulant look, he hadn't realised Grimmjow knew his favourite flavour, let alone told his mother.

"Don't look at me, I didn't tell her," Grimmjow shrugged. Of course he knew Ichigo's favourite flavour, it hadn't changed since they were kids, but Ichigo didn't seem to remember.

"Make sure to buy some anti-acid tablets on the way home," Alek warned knowing his wife's cooking could take out 3 grown men in a heartbeat. He'd been one of those three men.

Lili glared daggers at her husband; he would surely pay for his insolent comment after everyone had gone home for the day.

"Anyway! Come have a little chat with me!" Lili murmured to Ichigo, pulling at his arm.

The two left the room, leaving Grimmjow and his father to drink sake together.

As Lili lead Ichigo down a wooden corridor and out into the sunlight, she slipped a thin arm around his, holding him close. He looked down at Grimmjow's mother, who was very beautiful, even if she was half his height. Her blue hair falling across her face in the cool breeze, reminding Ichigo of Grimmjow's tussled hair last night, falling seductively over his face, grinning from ear to ear.

Blushing slightly Ichigo gazed out at the view that stretched out in front of him. Grimmjow's house was huge, but it seemed his garden was on another level. It swept across in all directions, for what seemed like miles. A small pond was situated close to the house, large koi were swimming in intricate patterns as he looked down at them, and they were a clash of white, orange, red and black.

Lili sat down on the edge of the veranda and looked out toward her traditional garden, enjoying the tranquil rustling of leaves, the soft breeze brushing her skin.

Ichigo watched as Lili plopped down on the veranda, legs swinging over the edge, her hair catching the wind. The garden was beautiful, large trees, stones and water mixing together as one to create an oasis.

"I love this garden," Lili whispered closing her eyes.

Ichigo sat in silence, waiting for her to start the conversation that was obviously playing at the edge of her mind.

"So, how have you been holding up?" she whispered.

"Fine," Ichigo sighed.

"Ichigo, you are far from fine sweetie," Ichigo was met with two cool blue eyes, identical to Grimmjow's.

"Ichigo… I think it's probably best you go talk to someone about your past," Lili whispered in a hushed tone. She was walking on unstable ground; she knew she had to tread lightly.

"You want me to see a shrink?"

"Well you don't have to go see a professional, but at least try and open yourself up to someone. Getting it out in the open might help you. It's obviously not doing you any good at them moment," hanging her head, she recalled Ichigo's pale face from the other night, black circles inking the skin around his eyes, his fitful screams savaging her memories.

"What are you trying to get at?" Ichigo asked frustrated. He liked Lili, but she was bringing up too many things that he tried best to forget.

"Look, you obviously like Grimmjow," she started, "what I'm trying to say is maybe, little by little, and you could talk to him about your past. He's a good listener you know."

"I don't like Grimmjow," Ichigo snorted, "I mean I suppose he's a friend…."

"I think you like him more than you let on."

Lili watched as Ichigo's face contorted in confusion.

"Anyway, that's not the issue," she whispered, "its not healthy for you to keep it bottled up the way you do."

"Look I've been fine till now, so don't worry."

"Have you though?"

Ichigo was about to answer with his usual snarky comment, but stopped. Had he really been ok for the past few years? He knew he hadn't been ok, far from it actually, but admitting something like that was detrimental to his façade.

He looked at Lili, eyes taking in her expression, not happy at what he saw cross her dainty features.

"I don't want your pity," he spat.

"Ichigo, it's not pity darlin'. I want to see you happy; I want to see the little boy who would laugh with Grimmjow, the little boy who loved his mother more than anything."

"That person is long gone," frustrated Ichigo rand a hand through his hair.

"But that's what I'm saying, he doesn't need to be!"

"What would you know?" He snarled, anxiety gripping his insides. He wanted nothing more, than to be the Ichigo he had been that one afternoon. But then he'd shot his mother and it had all slipped away in the blink of an eye. He couldn't turn back on what he had done or what had happened to him as he grew up.

"Ichigo, I know that your mother wouldn't want you to blame yourself for her death, it was an accident," Lili placed a small hand on the hostile youth's arm.

Ichigo stiffened. No one had ever brought up his mother in front of him since that afternoon when his family had disowned him, shoving him into the foster care system.

"Everyone knows you loved your mother Ichigo, that much was obvious," pausing she gauged Ichigo's reaction, deciding to press forward with the conversation. "She loved you Ichigo. Speaking as a mother, I can vouch for the fact that she would have happily given her life for yours, I would do the same for my own children."

"I shot her," he whispered, he could feel bile rise in his throat at the memory of hot dark blood curling around his feet, soaking into his sneakers, his mother's feeble twitches as she slowly chocked on her own blood, her eyes staring past him. He remembered the heavy gun nestled between shaking fingers, the weight dragging him to the floor as he wailed hysterically.

"But it wasn't your fault, they put that gun in your hand, they made you pull the trigger. No one blames you for it, you were only a boy."

"My family does," He choked as he felt the contents of his stomach rise, acid burning his nose, stinging his eyes. He leant over the veranda heaving, Lili calmly patting his back as his gagged response was triggered.

"Sorry, I can't-," Ichigo choked, shakily getting to his feet. Taking a few steps away he gasped as fresh filled his lungs. He still couldn't talk about it, he realised, eyes stinging with tears. After all these years the memories were still fresh, like an open wound, staining the world around him.

Ichigo heard the small click of a sliding door close behind him. Ichigo turned expecting Lili to be gone, however she was sitting wide eyed, looking at the door behind her.

Curious Ichigo walked to the door, placing a hand on the screen.

"Ichigo! Don't open that door," Lili warned jumping to her feet and throwing herself in front of Ichigo, arms outstretched. Looking up, she noted the confusion and curiosity on his face. She couldn't let him open the door; he had just started to talk about his past. If he opened the door now, there would be no way he would open up to anyone again.

"Why?"

Lili bit her lip, not sure how to answer his simple, yet valid, question.

Without hesitation Ichigo slid open the door to the darkly lit room. Peering inside he noticed a plate of uneaten food on a table, a cushion thrown to one side.

"There's nothing here," Ichigo commented, looking down at Lili with confusion. He had no idea who or what had been in the room, but it had seemed to shake the small woman. He had a sneaking suspicion that someone had been listening to their conversation, which more than irritated him.

Turning away from her concerned blue eyes Ichigo motioned to the garden, "Oh and sorry about your garden."

"It's all good, love! Don't forget your cake on the way out!"

Ichigo couldn't help but hear her audible sigh as he turned the corner to leave.

* * *

><p>"What were you doing?" Lili shoved a finger into the man's chest, "That was a <em>private<em> conversation!"

"I just wanted to see him… at least once," Isshin hung his head. He'd heard Ichigo arrive with Alek's son and had hid in the back. Little had he known Lili would bring Ichigo out there to have a chat about past issues and how Ichigo would react to just thinking of his mother's death_._

"He'd kill you if he saw you now!" Lili hissed, eyes swirling with anger. She threw her arms in the air in pure exasperation.

"I hadn't realised," Isshin sighed, remembering the small boy with blood covering him, eyes wide with terror, glazed with a hint of death. It had been a long time since he had heard or seen Ichigo and he certainly wasn't the small terrified boy he used to be.

He had watched from a small crack in the open door as Lili and he spoke. Ichigo, Isshin realised, was tall, much taller than he was, around six foot two, his orange hair long and unruly, sticking in every direction. He had a strong jaw line and his mother's nose, his voice also becoming deep in the time they had spent apart. Completely different to the little boy he had left all those years ago. However, the biggest difference he noticed was Ichigo's eyes. Eyes that that had been tinge with death all those years ago were completely flat and emotionless. As much as he laughed and tormented, his eyes never registered the true nature of those simple actions.

Lili had been right; perhaps he was broken beyond repair.

He ran a hand down his face, scratching his stubbled chin, remembering the night he had discovered Masaki had been shot; he hadn't been able to register what he was being told. The police had informed him of his wife's death and that his son had been found with the gun, after the attacker's had made him shoot her. He couldn't remember much after that, he had a mental breakdown soon after and was shipped to some rehab facility.

"You hadn't realised? He spent most of his childhood jumping between foster families because you deserted him; he lived on the streets for years!" Lili wrapped a hand around Isshin's collar, pulling him toward her, "And what? You had a breakdown and got to spend your time in some lovely facility where they fed you and took care of you? Your son was nowhere near as lucky as you! God knows what else as happened to him!"

Lili let Isshin go, turning on her heel and walking toward the door. "Just so you know," she whispered, "You may be Alek's friend, but I don't like you."

She turned to pierce Isshin with two angry crystal eyes, shinning like diamonds in the soft light of the hallway, "Now I don't swear too much, but you Isshin, are a fucking dirty pig of a man."

* * *

><p><strong>Well there we go my lovelies! I really hadn't intended this chapter to be like this, it was originally going to be the beach chapter but then I looked down and it was almost 4000 words long! So I figured I'd end it there because a lot is going to happen at the beach. But the good thing is! I'm currently writing it, so it should be out pretty soon. <strong>

**And holy crap! Your comments were so lovely! They made my insides melt; I really appreciate all your support and encouragement! You really don't know how much it means to me, so thank you so much. You guys are the reason I keep writing. Now I'll just have to try and surpass my previous sex scenes… You seem to like them haha. I don't know how I'll do it, but hopefully I don't let you down!**

**Till next time Grimmichi lovers!**

_**Chibi-Tea-Chan xx**_


	11. Chapter 11: What is normal?

**I would love to mentio****n **_**Akrximay**_ **for mentioning me and my story in one of her updates. She is a lovely person who, I think, writes really well! So you should definitely check out **_Strawberry Assassin_** if you get the chance, I quite enjoyed it! **

**Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"So who's even going to this?" Grimmjow asked as he rolled his large black convertible safely into a car park, overlooking the expanse of the beach.<p>

"Eh, some work people. They insisted I come," Ichigo rolled his eyes skyward, hoping this day would turn out ok and not turn into some kind of disaster. The last time he had been to the beach, it had been with his family, before he even knew what disaster was.

With a large sigh he opened the door and hoisted himself out.

"Huh, ok. Didn't pick you for the beach type," Grimmjow grabbed a bag from the back seat, "Besides it's a bit on the cold side don't you think?"

"Yeah, but Renji had insisted we go to the beach before it got _too _cold."

"Renji your friend?" Grimmjow locked the car and turned to Ichigo, who had made his way to the footpath.

Grimmjow watched as Ichigo shrugged in reply and looked toward the beach. He had to admit, it was a good day to go to the beach and the thought of seeing Ichigo soaking wet, clad in only some board shorts had him pumped and ready to go, so he could hardly refuse.

Ichigo gazed along the beach, hand shielding his eyes from the fiercely bright sunlight that burnt his eyes. He could hardly miss the flaming red hair that stood apart from the rest. Ichigo watched as Renji surveyed an umbrella imbedded in the sand, next to him a stood a sullen looking man with black hair and a critical eye.

Waving Ichigo approached the couple, "Renji!"

"Ichigo!" cried the red head as he bounded toward Ichigo, a large smile plastered on his face, "Glad you made it!"

Renji threw a look to Grimmjow, who was shadowing Ichigo closely. Renji ran a critical gay eye over the man that Ichigo had brought along. He could certainly appreciate that he was attractive, but held no cigar to his beloved Byakuya.

Grimmjow cocked a blue eyebrow in curiosity as the man looked at him closely. He felt like he was under a microscope, making him wonder if Ichigo had mentioned him. That in itself, was enough to get Grimmjow excited for what the day had in store for them.

Cracking a large grin, Grimmjow extended a hand to the man, "The name's Grimmjow."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Renji," the pair pumped hands, in a manly fashion, obviously trying to exert their male strength and dominance to one another.

Ichigo rolled his eyes at the two, not sure whether the two were going to butt heads or actually get along. He would soon find out he thought as he grabbed the bag off of Grimmjow and chucked it onto the sad near Renji's umbrella.

"So anyway," Renji beamed, turning away from an amused Grimmjow, "This is Byakuya! Byakuya, this is Ichigo, the guy I was telling you about!"

Ichigo extended a hand to the man, noticing his well defined torso, due to a lack of clothing.

Examining Ichigo's hand with what seemed a bored expression he grabbed it and shook it quickly.

Not sure how to take the man, he turned to Renji, as if questioning his lovers complete disregard for social cues and manners.

Throwing an arm around Ichigo's shoulder Renji laughed and took a few steps away from the group. Leaning closer to Ichigo, Renji whispered his apology.

"Sorry man, he's in a bad mood at the moment."

"What the fuck do I have to do with that?" Ichigo hissed.

"He's a bit jealous, 'cause I mention you a bit too much apparently," Renji pulled away and looked toward his lover, who was eyeing them suspiciously.

A small incredulous cackle escaped Ichigo's throat. He wasn't too fond of Renji's partner and the cause for his chilly demeanour was even more ridiculous. No way was there ever going to be any of that going on between them. Ever. Plus jealousy was annoying and complicated, but it didn't mean the guy needed to be a dick.

"Sorry," Renji laughed running a hand over his ponytail. Looking back at the two men standing near the umbrella, Renji noticed a dark aura emanating from Ichigo's 'friend', Grimmjow. Swallowing heavily, he realised that Byakuya wasn't the only jealous type at this gathering. He'd certainly have to keep that in mind if this day was to go smoothly.

"So anyway, where's Ulquiorra?" Ichigo shaded his eyes with his hand, looking across the beach. He couldn't help but notice the water shimmering in the golden rays of the sun; it almost gave the horizon the appearance of being glittered with diamonds.

But Ichigo knew better. Nothing was ever as it seemed.

With a sigh he felt his usual self creep upon him like a nightmare. There would be times when he could suppress his usual callous thoughts, but more often than not he found himself plagued with the diseased notion of what he assumed was life.

Looking around his eyes landed on the blue god that had seemingly destroyed and changed his life so quickly he wasn't quite sure how it had happened. In the time that he had spent with Grimmjow he had never relived so many painful memories, been so torn apart mentally, that his nightmares had resurfaced after years of lying dormant. Yet, for some odd reason it didn't seem to drag him into the depths he had fallen into so many times before. Grimmjow was annoying, arrogant and egotistical, not to mention a narcissist, but he had experienced some great sex and… well the sex was great and his life seemed to be slightly better off with the Yakuza Boss in his life.

_Wow_, Ichigo thought perplexed. He really was fucked up if he thought his life was better _after_ the Yakuza had been introduced. Yup, he was fucked and consequently being literally fucked in the process.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you," Ichigo shook his head; his thoughts dashing off in an odd direction.

"He is on his way, his wife's pregnant, and he claims that's why he's always late. Don't know how that works…" Renji shook his head. He'd never really understood girls, nor was he attracted to them in the slightest, he would choose the D over the V any day.

Before Ichigo could choke out a response he heard a female voice call out in the distance.

Turning Ichigo blinked against the sun as he noticed Ulquiorra making his way across the sand, a small black haired child positioned on top of his shoulders pulling at his hair. Ichigo could only watch in slight amusement as Ulquiorra's face, completely void of emotion, took the child's onslaught without even cracking his façade. The child on the other had been having a great time.

It was then that Ichigo realised the woman who had accompanied him was calling to him. Confused he squinted at, what Ichigo could only assume was Ulquiorra's wife.

She was wearing a light pink summer dress, cinched under her ample breasts. A hand resting on her large stomach as the other held a brown hat in place, her orange hair catching in the sun.

Ichigo's heart stopped as everything fell into place.

He remembered the last time he had met her. Ichigo had seen her from afar and unconsciously called out to her. She had smiled and hugged him, asking how he was, the usual shit. She had told him that she had just gotten engaged to some guy by the name of Ulquiorra and was expecting their first child.

Said child was obviously on Ulquiorra's shoulders.

"Orihime?"

"Ichigo, it is you!" she exclaimed pulling him into a hug, made awkward by her large belly. "What are the odds? I never thought I'd see you again after last time!"

Ichigo stiffened, realising he was in over his head.

This woman knew of Ichigo, the real Ichigo, not the façade of Ichigo _Kawasaki,_ Math teacher.

"How do you two know each other?" Grimmjow couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed at the woman. The two obviously shared some kind of history, making him jealous for the second time in about fifteen minutes.

"Yes, how?" Ulquiorra turned to his wife, who still had Ichigo in what appeared to be a headlock, but was actually a very awkward hug.

Ichigo stiffened at the question, not sure how to go about answering.

Orihime laughed, "This guy used to be such a trouble maker back in his teens! I patched him up a few times; he was actually my first patient!"

Ichigo relaxed considerably, what she was saying was entirely the truth, just not the whole truth.

Orihime felt Ichigo relax slightly. She had always been perceptive and she knew how Ichigo didn't particularly like people knowing too much about him, she was a testament to that. But she had realised Ichigo was overly conscious of how he was perceived by Ulquiorra and his friends by the way he had stiffened in her arms.

She would certainly have to question him later.

Knitting two blue eyebrows together, Grimmjow instantly knew that they were up shit creek. This woman had obviously known Ichigo back when he was living on the streets, who knew how much she knew about him, and on some level that made Grimmjow eerily possessive.

"I knew it!" Renji ruffled Ichigo's hair, "I knew you would have to be one of those delinquent teenagers!"

Thankfully, Renji diffused the situation with his humour and his inept way of reading the crowd.

"Okaa-san!" called the small child on Ulquiorra's shoulders.

"Come here sweat pea," Orihime grabbed the small boy from her husband's shoulders, "Everyone this is Rin. Say hello Rin."

"'Ello!" cried the boy in excitement. Orihime had obviously lucked out when it came to genetics because the little boy was the spitting image or Ulquiorra apart from two orb like chocolate eyes, which had seemingly been Orihime's only contribution to the gene pool.

Once everyone had settled themselves in, Renji suggested a swim, which the men were more than enthused about.

"You'll be fine with Rin?" Ulquiorra asked, taking off his shirt to reveal a marble white torso.

"Certainly," Orihime laughed, grabbing Rin in a hug, making him squeal in delight.

Byakuya and Ulquiorra made their way down the beach, enjoying the silence each person offered. Shaking his head, Ichigo looked at the two. They both came across as silent and stoic, yet here was Ulquiorra, seemingly the most normal, with a wife and a child. Heck, he _was _normal if you compared him to Renji and himself, both of whom enjoyed men.

"What?" Grimmjow watched as Ichigo snickered at something in the distance.

"Just thinking how hard it is to be normal."

"You're such a try hard," Grimmjow snickered shoving Ichigo in the shoulder.

"Fuck off," Ichigo flipped Grimmjow off, receiving a toothy grin in return from Grimmjow.

Ichigo slid his shirt over his head and threw it on his bag. He didn't mind the beach, at least from what he could actually remember of it, but he knew for certain he hated sand. It always made its home in the most uncomfortable places. When he was younger a waved had seemingly obliterated him, dragging him along the sand bed. He had been fine, except for the fact that he found so much sand up his crack and in his underwear he wonder if there had been any beach actually left.

"Woah! What happened there?" Renji scuttled across the sand toward Ichigo, bending down to pear at his torso. Without any qualms for personal space, Renji ran a long finger across the scar that maimed Ichigo's ribs.

Grimmjow shot the man a look of anger and amazement. Not even he had asked Ichigo about the scars that scattered his torso. Looking at Ichigo he could tell just by the rigidity of his stance that the question did not bode well with him.

Ichigo plastered a smile onto his face and pushed Renji away, "Didn't you hear before? I was a trouble maker back in my day!"

"Yeah but, that looks like a-."

"Holy shit!" Grimmjow cried as he caught a glimpse down Renji's top, "They're some fucking epic tattoos!"

Conveniently veering the conversation away from Ichigo, Grimmjow chanced a glance at Ichigo, to find him completely blank. That topic had obviously not sat well with him at all. Grimmjow felt his stomach turn as he saw Ichigo's dead eyes glaze. He was like a landmine, Grimmjow realised, one false step and everything would come crashing down.

"Haha! Yeah, they're pretty awesome hey?" Renji, not noticing the increasing tension of the small group, removed his shirt to reveal an expansive tattoo that ran across his chest and the sides of his body.

"They're awesome," Grimmjow commented, leaning forward to examine them closely, "Shit they're really well done too. It's hard to get black lines so straight when tattooing."

"Yeah, bloody hell it is. So are you into tattoos then?"

"Well I've been thinking about getting one on my back for a while, just can't seem to trust anyone with it," Grimmjow was more than intrigued by the intricate tattoos. He had wanted one since he was a teenager but he'd seen too many dodgy tattoos to count. They were almost dime a dozen in the Yakuza and he certainly didn't want some novice fucking it up.

"Well I can do it for you! I did some of these ones here," Renji pointed to his abdomen, "The ones I couldn't reach I got a friend to do. We're both pretty good!"

"Awesome! Yeah I'll definitely have to get you onto that, 'cause your tats are really good."

"Aw thanks man!"

As both men chatted in intrigued enthusiasm about tattoos, Ichigo looked down at his scarred torso. It repulsed him on every level. Each scar held its own brutal story which he preferred to keep hidden. But was that really the right way to go about it? Lili popped into Ichigo's mind, their conversation still fresh.

Chancing a quick look at Grimmjow walking toward the water, he wondered if he'd ever be able to tell Grimmjow, let alone anyone. He didn't like to talk about it. For Ichigo a lot of the scars held a heavy stigma, which tended to be another block on the already unstable building of his psyche.

Tracing a hand over the silver scar he looked out across the beach, Renji bounding into the ocean, screaming as a wave took him out. Ulquiorra and Byakuya were calmly bobbing up and down just before the wave break. Whilst, Grimmjow slowly walked toward the water. Even from this distance Ichigo could make out the ripple of muscles the flowed down Grimmjow's back, tensing as his body moved through the sand.

Even though Ichigo felt repulsed about his body, Grimmjow had not commented on the scars that covered his torso. He knew he had seen them, that much was for sure, but he had never asked which, in itself, was interesting. Usually when he slept with someone, their first inquiry would be about his scars, but not Grimmjow funnily enough, which made him very intrigued.

He would always come across as confident and comfortable in his own skin but the thought of people judging him, pitying him and/or feeling disgusted by his skin made him…sick. Nevertheless, he'd gone about life as if it didn't bother him, constantly building and reconstructing the walls that kept his self conscious side at bay. And to be completely honest, he enjoyed sex way too much, so it was best not to think about it too much, which made predicaments like before slightly unbearable, especially when they would push the issue.

Grimmjow looked back at Ichigo who was running a hand over his ribs, a downcast, yet slightly perplexed expression contorting his handsome features.

"You coming, you slow poke?" he called across the sand, startling Ichigo from his deep thoughts.

Flipping him off for the second time that day, Ichigo jogged across the sand to meet Grimmjow.

The two of them walked into the cool, crisp ocean water, feeling the heavy tug of the current around their ankles.

Without warning Ichigo felt himself hoisted into the air by two large muscular arms. He had only a moment to realise that Grimmjow had picked him up princess style, until he was suddenly flying through the air.

"You fucking pri-," Ichigo screamed, water drowning out his last insult. The water was cold, possibly too cold for swimming. Salt water stung his nose and eyes as he swirled around under the water, its current pushing him around.

Finding his feet in the sand, he pushed himself free of the ocean's pull with a gasp.

"IT'S F-F-FUCKING C-C-COLD!"

Meanwhile, Grimmjow was laughing heartily a few metres away. Tears sting his eyes, mouth open in a large toothy grin.

"It's good for the soul!" Grimmjow cried as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Good for the soul my arse, my nipples almost dropped off it's so cold!"

Grimmjow burst out in another fit of laughter, watching as a shivering, drenched Ichigo stalked toward him.

Grimmjow couldn't help but notice his usually bright orange hair was a deep brown from being wet; long strands of hair sticking to his face and neck. His pale body glowing as the sun hit the droplets of water that were scattered across his body.

Between his laughter Grimmjow could appreciate how fuckable Ichigo was. All he wanted to do was find a quiet part of the beach and fuck him so hard he would be crying his name in pure ecstasy. Grimmjow quickly shook his head, trying to rid his mind of one of many perverted thoughts that seemed to plague his mind whenever Ichigo was near. He certainly had to be careful, getting a hard on at the beach whilst soaking wet was never a good idea.

"You fucking wait Bluebird," Ichigo hissed as he stormed toward a laughing Grimmjow.

Ichigo couldn't keep the smirk from his face as he watched Grimmjow recognise the intent in his walk.

Lunging at the hulking blue god Ichigo missed his target by millimetres landing in the water once again.

A wave engulfed him in a surge of salt and sand, his revenge was still unachieved.

Popping up out of the water, spitting the salty mixture from his mouth, Ichigo noticed Grimmjow hoping through the water toward the others, just beyond the break. Mustering his energy, he bounced through the water, each passing wave making it more and more difficult to catch up to his prey.

By the time Ichigo had finally made it to Grimmjow he was already with the group and laughing at Ichigo's expense.

Without hesitation, Ichigo pounced on Grimmjow, effectively grabbing him by the shoulders and shoving him under.

"Having fun there?" Renji snickered as he watched bubbles exploding from the water where Grimmjow was being held.

Moving into a better position to hold Grimmjow down, Ichigo licked his lips and nodded in concentration. He would exact his revenge.

As the bubbles intensified Ichigo felt Grimmjow squirm under his grip, surprise ruining the moment as he felt Grimmjow grab his legs and loop them onto his shoulders.

"Oh no…" Ichigo fisted two hands into Grimmjow's thick hair, just as he shot from the water.

"You little shit!" Grimmjow scorned, his grip on Ichigo's ankles were tight and unforgiving.

Ichigo sat perched on Grimmjow's shoulders, thighs wrapped around his neck, hands clutching at blue locks.

"Put me down!" Ichigo demanded.

"Haha! Nope!" Grimmjow's grin was cocky and massive. Everyone could tell he was enjoying toying with the red head.

"You two certainly get along," Ulquiorra commented, submerging half his face into the water, leaving two large green eyes to analyse the two.

"He's fun to torment," Grimmjow shot a glance at the green eyed man. There was more to that statement than he was simply saying.

"Let me down you douche-bag!"

Ignoring Ichigo's cries for release, Grimmjow turned to Ulquiorra, "So how long have you been married?"

"A couple of years," Ulquiorra shrugged, "We'd been dating a while before that too. How long have you two known each other?"

"Slash, how long have you been dating?" Renji interjected smiling broadly, Byakuya simple watching as people threw questions at each other.

"Dating?" Ichigo sneered at the two men. They certainly weren't dating. Fucking yes, dating no.

"No! We're not dating; we just know each other from when we were kids. Used to do Karate together," Grimmjow replied, letting go of Ichigo's ankles.

A surprised cry was quickly drowned out by the water, as Ichigo fell backwards off of Grimmjow.

"So you're not dating then? That's a shame you two seem to be a good match," Renji ran a hand down his face, wiping the water from his eyes.

"Huh?" Ichigo shot up from the water next to Grimmjow, "What was that?"

"Never mind!" Renji laughed, diving under the water.

"What did he say?" Ichigo turned to Grimmjow, finger in his ear, trying to get some of the water out.

Grimmjow certainly wasn't going to tell Ichigo. He'd probably get all sullen and worried about the fact that he would never date anyone. He knew it was a taboo area, even though it made him excited and pleased the Renji had mentioned that they worked well together.

Scolding himself, he realised he was acting like a little bitch. He was a Yakuza boss, who would happily dismember someone, not some love sick teenage girl on her period.

"Nothing," Grimmjow muttered.

Cocking an eyebrow in curiosity, he let the subject go, diving under an oncoming swell, enjoying the sensation as water rippled past his skin. It was cold, but his body had slowly begun to acclimatise to the water and he was starting to feel the pleasure of cool water caressing his skin. He hadn't swum like this in years, and remembered how much he had missed such simple moments.

Coming up for air, he noticed Renji jumping on Byakuya, planting a kiss on his lips, to which the man happily replied. It had been the most emotion or expression he'd seen the guy show all day, and he wondered how such an upbeat person stayed with such a stoically silent man?

Ulquiorra was casually lying on his back enjoying the swell as it passed on through, eyes closed as he floated in the water.

It was certainly relaxing, Ichigo realised as he looked at the people surrounding him. He'd never done anything like this with his friends… well if you could ever call Shiro a friend. But, as he floated in the water watching his companions, he began to understand the need for friends. He'd never really given it much thought; it was usually about getting through the day, but sitting there in the water, he started to see why people liked to 'hang out'.

"We could do that," Grimmjow whispered huskily, wrapping two strong arms around his torso.

"Oh fuck off," Ichigo pushed against the expanse of Grimmjow's bare chest feeling the muscles constrict as he held him close.

"Aw come on, why don't we go find a quiet patch of beach and I'll make you scream my name," Grimmjow leant forward, his breath brushing past Ichigo's slender pale neck.

Ichigo would love nothing more than to be fucked on a beach by the best lay he'd ever had, except there was a problem.

"Fuck off, no."

"What? How could you say no… to this?" Grimmjow ran a hand through his hair in amusement, except his joke came off as extremely seductive.

"Easy, now let me go."

"Serious?"

Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose, "Serious. I fucking hate sand, enough to make me not want your dick."

Grimmjow couldn't hold back the laughter.

"You pansy!" he cried in laughter, "It's just a little sand!"

"And it gets fucking everywhere! Now piss off," Ichigo shoved Grimmjow away, swimming toward the beach. He would leave that babbling blue hair egotistical bastard to his laughter.

* * *

><p>Orihime watched her son play in the sand, his white skin glowing in the sun.<p>

"Rin, come here, let me put some more sunscreen on you," Orihime squirted the liquid into her hands and rubbed it into her sons small arms and face.

"You don't want to get sunburnt do you?"

"No, Okaa-san," the little boy wrinkled his nose at the pungent smell or the oily liquid.

"Okaa-san, why does he have your hair?" Rin pointed a white chubby finger at Ichigo who was making his way out of the water toward them.

Orihime laughed, picking up her son and bouncing him on her knees. She looked across the sand at the muscular man making his way up the beach. He had changed since he last time she had seen him. She would have guessed the last time she had seen him he would have been about nineteen. He'd gotten taller and become more toned. He looked like a man rather than the small boy she had found on the streets all those years ago.

"He doesn't have my hair sweetie, it's just similar!"

"Well I like it…Why don't I have Okaa-san's hair?"

"Because you have Chichi's hair and it suits you perfectly little man!" Orihime kissed his head, his fine black hair catching the breeze. She'd always loved Ulquiorra's hair, ever since they had met as students at university.

They'd met after Orihime had gotten lost, wondering around campus, looking for her class. Without realising she had rounded a corner and slammed her face into what felt like a concrete wall. Her books had flown from her grasp, pens scattering the floor, papers flying into the air. She sat on the floor rubbing her nose, wondering what she had run into. It was then that a ghastly white hand appeared in front of her, outstretched in help.

Looking up she had locked eyes with emerald green crystals, shinning with benign amusement at her clumsiness. Blushing from head to toe she accepted the hand, feeling her heart race as she did so. His green eyes had pierced her heart in a single moment, his black hair a sharp contrast to his pale complexion.

He had helped her pick up her scattered belongings then directed her to her class. To this day she was surprised at how outgoing he had been. Even though they had hardly said two words to each other, she had practically fainted when she found a note sticking from her book, his number scrawled across the paper in delicate writing. It had taken her weeks to contact him, building the courage to do the unthinkable. When she had finally contacted him, he had asked what had taken her so long. She remembered being flabbergasted and turning an intense hue of red.

Looking down at her boy, she contemplated how lucky she had been in life. She had had a good upbringing, friends and home, she was educated, a nurse, a mother and a wife. She had been beyond blessed with luck, which had made her wonder why life was so unfair.

Looking at Ichigo who was grabbing his towel from his bag, she wondered how he had been these past few years and what had happened to him during his life. She knew a few key things, things she didn't particularly like to dwell on, but what didn't she know? Remembering him as a young teen she had realised he had had a rough life with many hardships, so what allowed him to have such an unlucky upbringing when she had been so fortunate?

Sighing she looked up into chocolate eyes, that stared back at her in curiosity.

"What?" Ichigo cocked an eyebrow drying his wet orange hair with his towel. Looking down at the mother and child.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! Been trying to write this but then I would suddenly lose motivation… Sorry it's not super interesting but next chapter will have more I promise! Plus I'm going to try and get more motivated by all your beautiful reviews, they really helped me power on, so thank you!<strong>

**And yes, Lili is a badass (WHOOP!). She is a Yakuza wifey after all and I agree, Isshin is a dick… that's why I put Lili's scene in there because I couldn't have everyone being fine with Isshin when it soooo obviously was not ok. So she is for all those people who want him to be told off. :D**

**So I'm pretty busy next week. I have a two day convention to go to and then it's my birthday! Wooooo! (Another year older =S). But I will try to update as soon as I can!**

**But enough of that! Keep reviewing; let me know what you think! It keeps me excited about this story. And! If you've never reviewed my work, fear not, I do not bite **

**Plus I can't believe you're all so lovely! You all made my day/week! Thanks to everyone who reviewed you are awesome! **

**Have an amazing day my love muffins!**

_**Chibi-Tea xx**_


	12. Chapter 12: Fear

Ichigo let the towel fall around his face as he; himself fell onto the towel next to Orihime. He knew her quizzical eyes were boring holes into him. He could feel them resting on the towel, the added weight of such curiosity almost unbearable.

The two sat in silence, contemplating where to start.

Ichigo sighed, running slender fingers over his downcast eyes. He knew he couldn't tell her the whole truth, just in case she was put in danger by such information. He could only hope she would accept the explanation he offered.

He flinched as a small hand touched his leg.

Looking down he was met with large brown eyes, identical to Orihime's. The small boys face was creased in worry as he gazed up at Ichigo's tired and confused expression.

Not exactly sure what to do with such attention, Ichigo crossed his legs, keeping them out of reach of the small child. He had no idea how to deal with children and he didn't particularly want to start. He'd fucked up his own life; he certainly didn't want to fuck up someone else's.

"Ichigo…" Orihime giggled, noticing his utter confusion and anxiety at Rin's attention. "He's just a child, you know. Not a bomb."

Ichigo scowled at her, glancing at Rin now playing in the sand.

"So?" Orihime pressed, ignoring the scowl thrown her way. She knew it was a coping mechanism for Ichigo. She'd seen it too many times to count when she had fixed him up.

"Look, I can't tell you the whole story, I just can't. Ok?" Ichigo flicked the towel from his head, it falling across his slim shoulders. Locking eyes with Orihime, he tried to gage her reaction.

At the severe look in Ichigo's eyes Orihime fully believed that he would tell her only what needed to be known.

"Oh Ichigo, what have you gotten yourself into now?" The question was more rhetorical than anything else but she heard Ichigo's soft whisper never-the-less, "I'm not even completely sure."

Sighing she gazed out across the horizon, watching her husband and friends swim happily in the ocean. _Why did trouble always find this boy like a disease?_ She thought stretching in her chair, placing a hand on her large belly and giving it a soft rub. _You are one lucky little girl, _she thought rubbing her stomach.

"So what can you tell me?" she asked looking down at Ichigo.

Leaning back on his hands, his head lulled backwards, inspecting the umbrella that shaded them from the intensity of the sun's biting rays.

"I got involved with some people," Ichigo started, clearing his throat, "They got me a position at the school where I teach. They wanted me to get some information."

"But you're not a teacher, are you?" Orihime was pretty certain that when she had first met Ichigo he had completely dropped school and was living on the streets.

Ichigo scrunched up his nose in annoyance. It was questions like these that were hard to dodge.

"Not really, but it's a part of my job. I can't really say more than that. Except my alias is Ichigo Kawasaki, so don't go using Kurosaki."

"Ichigo! Why have you gotten yourself involved in such rubbish?" She was frustrated and a tad angry at the younger man. He _seemed_ to find trouble!

"I had to!" Ichigo snapped. He didn't like arguing with Orihime, she had always treated him with nothing but kindness, but he felt an intense wave of guilt wash over him when she scolded him. Almost as if he had disappointed her. He should have known though, he disappointed everyone around him. He should have been used to it by now.

"Look," Orihime sighed calmly, "I know. I have no idea what or how you've been living, so I shouldn't judge… I'm just worried for you sweetie."

Ichigo felt as if he'd been slapped.

"Y-your worried about m-me?" he sputtered, shock evident upon his features.

"Of course I am! I've worried about you since the day we met!" she playfully shoved his arm.

Ichigo sat in contemplation as the truth of her words flowed over him like a soft breeze. _So there was someone out there who still cared_, he thought with a chuckle. He thought he'd been left long ago, only to be found by Grimmjow.

Grimmjow… Gazing at the water he saw the blue head bob up and down in the motion of the waves. Things certainly had changed since he had met Grimmjow, for better and for worse.

"So does he have anything to do with this thing you're involved in?"

Snapping his attention back to Orihime, pink blossoming across his cheeks, he realised he had be caught staring.

"Maybe a little," he muttered, averting his gaze from her humoured expression.

"You like him!" she laughed.

"I do not! He's a friend! Nothing else," Ichigo crossed his arms in defiance, catching the attention of Rin sitting in the sand.

They looked at each other briefly, before Ichigo nervously broke eye contact.

"Tell 'im to stop staring at me!"

"He's a child!" She laughed, tears in her eyes, "you are terrified of a child!"

"Oh my god, I don't even know why I try," Ichigo huffed, sick of being Orihime's amusement.

Orihime wiped the tears from her eyes. She still had many questions for the man she had met briefly throughout the years, but she knew he wouldn't tell her much else. She was surprised he had told her that much. That boy was like a vault, he kept anything and everything close away from everyone. She just hoped he hadn't gotten too caught up in whatever was going on. He didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve anything he had gone through, no one did.

Most would be broken and beyond repair by now, but Ichigo, he was holding on in his own strange way. She only had an inkling of what may have occurred at _one point_ in his life, which meant he had probably suffered more than any one person could handle. But he was strong; he had to be, to be able to function like a normal person. She could only hope that he was able to make friends and stay as he was now.

"I won't ask any more questions and I won't tell anyone," she looked down at Ichigo who wore a blank expression, "Your secret is safe with me."

"Bit cliché isn't it?" He sniffed, looking away, slightly touched that someone would so willingly trust such an obviously dodgy guy.

Orihime hissed in pain as she shifted it her chair, snapping Ichigo to attention immediately.

"You ok?" he asked worriedly, moving closer.

"Yeah, I'm fine, she's just really feisty! She kicks like a demon," she laughed rubbing her belly.

Ichigo sat shocked as Orihime spoke lovingly to her stomach. He wasn't too sure how to take the whole situation. If anything he found it a little awkward, he'd never been a kid person… He'd known from a young age he never wanted kids, especially with his fucked up history.

Before he had time to realise, Orihime's small hand was wrapped around his wrist, placing his palm across her stomach.

He quickly went to withdraw his hand, feeling completely out of his depth, when he felt something nudge his hand. Stopping he rested his palm on the area, waiting.

This time his hand was pushed more forcefully.

Amazed, he couldn't keep the chuckle from escaping, immediately embarrassed at himself.

Orihime laughed as she watched Ichigo pull away and survey her stomach like it were some sort of alien.

"That's really creepy, you know that?"

"A bit, but it's all worth it in the end, isn't it Rin?"

The small boy jumped to his feet and waddled toward Orihime, laying his head on her stomach.

"Yup! Me and Hana are going to play lots," he smiled. He couldn't wait; he wanted to show his little sister all the cool things he could do.

"Haha, I don't think Hana is going to be up to playing for a while," Orihime laughed, picking up the boy cuddling him closely.

"Hana's a nice name," Ichigo commented, lying forward on his stomach to watch the ocean.

"Ulquiorra chose it because he had a dream about her running around a cherry blossom tree. He's been calling her Hana ever since then. He's a big softie," she giggled remembering all the times he had knelt in front of her to chat with Hana. He told her of how he had met Orihime and how much he loved both his girls. Despite his cold exterior he was extremely loving and caring when his family was involved. It was a feature she had fallen for quite quickly.

Ichigo looked down the beach as Orihime played with Rin. The sun had risen further into the sky, making the day slightly warmer than what it had been earlier, enough to have a few beach goers stripping down and making their way to the water.

Ichigo looked out into the ocean, watching as Grimmjow waded through the onslaught of waves that attacked his legs. His skin shone in the sun, his tanned godliness on show for everyone. Ichigo couldn't help but roll his eyes, knowing that Grimmjow would enjoy the attention.

And damn it! Ichigo was giving him that attention too. He couldn't pull his eyes away from his chiselled form. His wide chest muscular from days of training, torso so defined, it looked like something from a CGI film. His wet shorts riding low on his sculptured hips, a defined V was leading to, what Ichigo knew, as a very well developed length that could make anyone weak at the knees. His wet shorts were glued to his skin, enhancing this fact, leaving nothing to the imagination.

Ichigo couldn't help but lick his lips as his eyes roamed over the glistening body making its way out of the water, his eyes finally falling upon Grimmjow's face. His chiselled jaw enhancing his masculine beauty, blue hair slicked back, a few strands falling free, cyan eyes noticeable from where Ichigo lay.

Ichigo gulped as he felt a familiar pressure build in his pants.

_Shit…_Ichigo swore internally, realising he had a raging hard on for a guy at the beach. _Think about dead kittens or something,_ he whispered in his mind. Screwing his eyes closed in an attempt to cool the blood pooling low in his groin, he cursed Grimmjow for being so attractive.

Ichigo swore, his thoughts of dead kittens were quickly replaced by Grimmjow wearing cat ears. It was obvious his trying to focus was not going to work.

Annoyed he opened his eyes to find Grimmjow, scouring the beach in an attempt to locate where the bluenette had gone.

Scowling he noticed Grimmjow hidden behind three busty beauties. Ichigo couldn't help but cringe as the three women crowded around Grimmjow, chatting enthusiastically. Ichigo watched as Grimmjow laughed along with them, his enjoyment at the attention too apparent.

One of the women flirtatiously ran a hand along his arm, whilst the other two puffed out their chests like a couple of toads.

"Fuck face," Ichigo muttered turning his head away from the egotistical bastard.

"Sorry?" Orihime questioned, not quite catching what Ichigo had muttered.

Orihime being aptly ignored by an annoyed Ichigo, looked to the beach, finding Grimmjow draped in women. She couldn't keep the smile from her lips as she realised the cause for his current mood.

Ichigo sighed. It was safe to say he no longer had a boner for the arrogant douche bag in front of him. He was pissed. Pissed at everything, but mostly pissed at himself. _Why should he care?_ He wondered sitting up in exasperation. _He could get any woman he liked too. _

"Ichigo, could you watch Rin while I go to the shops to get some lunch?"

"Huh? What?" Ichigo was pulled from annoyed mode and flung into anxiety mode.

Orihime got up and gathered her things, "You'll be fine, just keep an eye on him."

"What! N-no! Don't leave me with it!" Ichigo scrambled to his feet, glowering down at the little boy who was looking at him in curiosity.

"You'll be fine! Don't let him get sunburnt!" she waved away Ichigo's worries, disappearing into a throng of people as she reached the sidewalk.

"Fuck," Ichigo hissed, falling to the ground, head hung low.

"Fuck?" The boy asked with a small giggle. He had moved to sit closer to Ichigo on the towel, curious about his hair colour and language.

Ichigo's eyes bulged as Rin giggled.

"No, no, no. That's a bad word! Your mum is going to kill me!" Frustrated Ichigo couldn't believe he was stuck with a toddler at the beach, him of all people and now he'd just taught the kid his first swear word. It was clear he was not cut out for dealing with children.

The two sat side by side in silence, Ichigo watching Grimmjow, Rin occasionally giving Ichigo side long glances.

"S-so why do you 'ave okaasan's hair?" Rin placed a chubby finger in his mouth, not sure how to take the large orange headed man.

"Huh? Oh, I suppose it's similar," Ichigo looked at a strand of hair hanging in his face, "lucky, I guess?"

"Not fair, I want okaasan's hair," pouted the boy, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Don't worry, having orange hair is too much trouble anyway," Ichigo could remember the taunting like it was yesterday. Kids were cruel, but they soon learnt Ichigo was crueller. He'd sent some kid to the hospital after breaking his nose, due to him sticking a 'gingers have no soul' sticker on his notebook.

The two sat there quietly, Ichigo not sure what to do with the small kid that had seemingly attached itself to him.

Hesitantly, Rin reached out to touch Ichigo's leg, smiling when his little hand met soft skin.

Ichigo nearly jumped out of his skin as Rin touched his leg. Looking down at his smiling face, he couldn't bring himself to remove the chubby hand, in case he would make him sad.

"You seem nice," he patted Ichigo's leg, triumphantly. He'd made a new friend.

Ichigo couldn't help but laugh, startling the boy. He was anything but nice, but the comment was enjoyable never the less.

"Ichi… Can we go get ice-c-cream?"

"Um," Ichigo looked around. Grimmjow was still crowded by women, the others in the ocean. "I don't know…"

"Pwease?" Rin coaxed, eyes large with anticipation.

Ichigo looked down at the raven hair child. He couldn't deny the kid some ice-cream.

"Oh fine!" he huffed, suppressing the realisation that he and his mother had done something similar the day she died.

The squeal of delight from Rin almost pierced his ear drums as the boy jumped up and down.

Standing, Ichigo grabbed some shoes and his wallet. Rin on the other hand jumped up and down, his hat lopsided.

"Oi, stand still, your mum would kill me if you got sunburnt," Ichigo bent down and adjusted the boy's hat, smiling at the mischievous grin on the kids face. "Alright, let's roll kid."

Grabbing Ichigo's hand without hesitation, Rin dragged Ichigo across the sand in the direction of the convenience store. He loved ice-cream and he thought Ichigo was pretty cool, despite being a little shy.

As they jumped onto the side-walk, Rin started bouncing from foot to foot, hissing as the hot pavement scorched his small feet.

Sighing Ichigo scooped the small boy into his arms, completely surprised at his actions.

"Wow! You're so tall!" the boy laughed, enjoying the view from Ichigo's height.

"Don't worry, you'll get tall too."

"I better!" He smiled, showing his few teeth.

Shaking his head Ichigo and Rin crossed the road, Ichigo not completely sure how the kid had gotten him under his thumb without his knowledge. Things had escalated quickly due to the kid's sweet talk.

* * *

><p>Ichigo and Rin exited the small convenience store, both enjoying a chocolate ice-cream. The two of them had rummaged through the array of ice-cream to find their favourite, discovering they both liked the same one, much to Rin's delight.<p>

Ichigo had almost had an anxiety attack as he'd walked to the counter, the little boy in tow. He'd unconsciously worried excessively about Rin, drawing him close as he walked to the register, protecting him.

As he walked through the store, flashes of his mother had surfaced his breathing hitching harshly at the memories.

Breathing deeply he quickly paid the cashier, scooped up Rin and rushed from the store. Despite his increased heart rate and the sheen of sweat that broke out across his forehead, he'd made it out of the store in one piece. The little boy was none the wiser.

"Thanks for the ice-cream Ichi," Rin patted Ichigo's face, his sticky little hand leaving chocolate on his cheek.

"No probs kid, just don't touch me with those sticky mitts," Ichigo licked his ice-cream, checking the road before crossing.

Giggling Rin patted his face again, smearing more chocolate onto his cheek.

"Why you little!" Without thinking Ichigo bent down and bit the top off of Rin's ice-cream, much to the horror of the small child.

"I take it back! You're evil!" cried the boy looking at his ice-cream. Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle.

"Give me yours!"

" What? No, you have your own."

"But you ate some of mine! It's only fair if I get to eat yours too!" Rin lunged for Ichigo's ice-cream, saddened when Ichigo moved it out of his reach.

Laughing, the two fought over their ice-creams as they made their way back toward the umbrella. However, their moment was interrupted when two women approached them, cooing in adoration of Rin.

Rin looked between the two women, both of whom were wearing very little and were extremely interested in his chubby cheeks. Pulling away he wrapped an arm around Ichigo's neck, the other hand holding a quickly melting ice-cream.

"Oh he's so cute!" one of the women commented, moving closer.

"Oh look he has your eyes!" the other cried, pointing to Ichigo.

"Huh? Ah no, he isn't mine," Ichigo couldn't really see any resemblance with him and the kid at all, but women would latch onto anything.

"Really!? He just seems to have your eyes! What's his name?"

"Rin. I'm taking care of him until his mother gets back."

"Oh aren't you nice! I love a man who can handle kids without freaking out! They're so hard to find!"

Ichigo couldn't help but snicker. He was one of those men that freak out, if not more.

He couldn't help but notice one of the women moving closer to him, resting her ample breasts on his arm to gaze at Rin.

"Aw so adorable!" she cooed, touching Rin's nose.

"So," she looked at Ichigo, long black hair catching in the breeze, "are you free then?"

Ichigo snickered. If only Grimmjow could see him now. He wasn't the only one who could attract woman at the beach.

"I might be…" He teased, lifting Rin up further.

The girls giggled in delight.

"Good… Here's my number," said the one touching him. She grabbed a piece of paper and slipped it into the front of his shorts.

Looking down at the woman, he briefly wondered where she'd pulled the piece of paper from, when he was suddenly yanked backwards, the woman's hand slipping from his shorts.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow was captured between three women. Things could be worse, he thought as he scratched his head, looking down at the three. They were all very attractive, yet not his cup of tea. They were missing a few key elements to get him interested, for example a dick.<p>

One of the women touched his arm, making him slightly uncomfortable at the contact, but laughed along anyway. He'd wanted to get back to Ichigo for ten minutes now, the women prattling on about their jobs, body size and money. Useless.

As the women continued spewing mindless dribble at him, he looked up the beach to notice Ichigo had disappeared. Curious as to where he had gone he excused himself from the three women, much to their disappointment.

"CALL ME!" one of them screamed in almost sheer desperation.

Grimmjow almost gagged at the thought of touching a woman intimately… especially someone as clingy as those crazy mother fuckers. They'd rounded him up as he was heading to Ichigo. He'd tried desperately to step around them multiple times, but was quickly captured again and again. There was no stopping some women and these women fell into the crazy bitch category.

Sighing he looked around. There was no one in sight, their umbrella and bags set up where they had left them. Even the kid was gone.

Plonking himself onto a towel he rummaged through his bag to find his cell. Flipping it open he quickly dialled Ichigo, only to be disappointed moments later as he heard the cry of Ichigo's phone hidden under the bag.

Frustrated he scanned the beach. He wasn't too worried about where he had gone; he was just curious as to where and with whom. Perhaps he'd gone with Orihime, wherever that was.

Brilliant orange locks suddenly grabbed his attention, almost laughing at the sight in front of him. Ichigo was walking across the road, Rin cradled in his arms, both boys licking a chocolate ice-cream.

He could hear Rin's squeal as Ichigo took a bite out of his ice-cream. Now Grimmjow really couldn't help but laughed as the kid looked up at Ichigo, appalled.

He'd never pegged Ichigo as someone who would deal well with kids, but the two seemed to getting along like wildfire. Perhaps teaching wasn't such a bad profession for him anyway, even though all Ichigo seemed to do was complain about the kids from the moment he stepped in the door. Something about them being mindless, drooling vessel, too self absorbed in their own pointless shit to care about anyone or anything around them. They'd obviously made a big impression.

But as Grimmjow watched Ichigo fight with Rin, he couldn't help but notice the genuine smile that seemed to creep onto his handsome features, surprising him slightly. Ichigo may come across as a hard ass but on some level Grimmjow was starting to realise he was very caring on the inside. It almost showed a small, very minute, flash of the small boy he had once known, giving Grimmjow a small glimmer of hope that he could renew his old friend.

Grimmjow's smile slowly slipped from his features as two women approached Ichigo and began playing with Rin.

Grimmjow could feel something twist inside his gut, a ball of anger and fury. Snarling loudly he threw down his phone and made his way to the two women who were getting closer and closer to his Ichigo.

It almost made him sick when one of the women pressed her breasts against his arm. Panic setting in, he sped up his pace.

Unlike him, who had been completely disinterested in women from a young age, Ichigo played in both fields and he did it well too. Not only did he have to worry about men catching his attention he had the added worry of some sexy ass woman catching his attention too. Grimmjow had thought he might have been safe since he knew they had great sexual chemistry and he was very attractive himself, but… obviously not.

A low growl reverberated in his chest as he moved closer.

"So, are you free then?" one of the women cooed. Bile rose in Grimmjow's throat as he heard Ichigo's answer. Beyond angry may be an understatement. He had the fury of a thousand suns burning in his gut. It was only amplified tenfold as the woman stuck her number down his shorts, her hand going a little too deep, for a little too long.

Thankfully he'd reached Ichigo by that point.

Grabbing his shoulder he wrenched Ichigo away from the startled women, "Fuck off, you whores, he's mine!" Without another word he dragged Ichigo away from the two mortified women.

"What the fuck was that for!?" Ichigo spat as they walked toward the umbrella.

"Don't even get me started," Grimmjow hissed.

"Fuck?" Rin looked between the startled men, glad that he hadn't been forgotten.

"Shit!" Grimmjow cursed.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo pulled his hand free from Grimmjow's vice like grip. They'd reached the umbrella by now, Ichigo placing Rin on the towels as he happily finished his ice-cream.

"I got lunch you guys!" Orihime waddled up to them carrying a plastic bag. She could feel the tension bubbling between them.

"Sorry, I'm going to borrow this one," Grimmjow muttered, grabbing Ichigo and dragging him toward the road, away from where people could hear.

"Jesus fucking Christ, let go of my fucking arm or I'll break ya wrist!" Ichigo pulled his hand away forcefully, releasing it once more from Grimmjow's powerful, dominant grip.

"Stop whining like a little bitch. What the fuck was that?"

"Oh get over yourself you fag. It was just some women chattin' me up. Nothing you weren't doing!" Ichigo could see the anger bubbling behind cyan eyes. He was pushing Grimmjow and he knew it, but he wanted to. On some sick level he wanted to see the man explode, he just wasn't completely sure why.

"I didn't want that attention; they just came up to me!"

"Well fuck you, those girls just came up to me too!"

"She had her hand down your pants!"

"So? You don't own me; I can do whatever the fuck I like!"

"You're such a little slut you know that!?" Grimmjow's vision was unfocused. He knew he was in the realm of anger, soon to fall into a demonic rage and Ichigo wasn't helping that fact one bit. Ichigo had always been the only one to illicit such anger and fury from him and he was starting to realise why they had fought so much as children. He just couldn't understand why he had to fall head over heels for the guy.

"OH FUCK YOU, YOU CUNT!" Ichigo's fist connected with Grimmjow's jaw, feeling the satisfying thud as his fist connected with flesh.

Panting heavily Ichigo watched as Grimmjow brought his eyes to lock with his, cyan turning icy with anger.

Grimmjow's jaw throbbed, his neck aching from the whiplash it received from one of Ichigo's punches.

Breathing deeply, he curled and uncurled his fists. He wanted nothing more than to pound the shit out of the arrogant little asshole, but his stupid love for the fucker kept him from slamming his fist into his nose.

Grimmjow swallowed, fury pulsating through his veins like wildfire.

"You know what? Go fuck whatever you want. No one's gonna want a piece of damaged shit like you anyway," Grimmjow spat the words at Ichigo, not completely coherent, his mind filled with undulating anger.

Ichigo faltered a small crack in his scowl almost too apparent to Grimmjow. Suddenly, Grimmjow realises what he said, his anger having gotten the better of him.

Turning on his heel, Grimmjow walked away from the orange haired man, trying to get some distance, in order to clear his head.

He hadn't meant want he said, he instantly regretted the words that had slipped past his lips. But the man just drove him to breaking point sometimes. He loved him so completely, yet was able to also hate him so completely.

He shook his head. He was so messed up.

Walking across the road he realised the trip home was going to be beyond awkward, not to mention having to sleep in the same room. He could only hope Nnoitra had hauled his ass out of the guest room, the fucker like to stay for days at a time. But that seemed to be the least of his worries. His number one priority was how he was going to say sorry. He hated saying sorry, but this situation certainly called for an apology… From both sides.

"Grimmjow!"

Scowling Grimmjow turned slightly to see Ichigo running toward him, his face contorted in anxiety.

"Grimmjow!"

"What?" It was then that he heard the rev of an engine, a sleek black car speeding toward him.

In that moment he felt like the world had slowed down to almost a halt. There was no way for him to dodge the vehicle that sped toward him.

He felt himself being slammed from the side, his body flying across the road; his shoulder hitting the pavement hard.

Wincing in pain he opened his eyes to see the vehicle speed away.

Cursing loudly he heard people screaming.

Lifting his head, positive he was going to find his body mangled and broken, he was surprised to find himself in one piece. Lifting himself up from the ground he looked around. His shoulder was searing in agony, he could feel the blood trickling down his arm and onto the pavement.

He had been certain he was hit by the van, remembering something slamming into him from the side… which didn't make sense because the car was coming at him head on.

Realisation started to slowly sink in, like water on a dry towel. Alarm bells rang throughout his head, the chilly realisation, dulling the pain in his shoulder, dread and anxiety dripping into his heart like poison.

Glancing to his left, his fears reaffirmed as he saw Ichigo lie motionless on the ground next to him, blood making its way across his features in a web of red heat.

"Ichigo?" Grimmjow murmured dragging himself toward the unconscious male.

"Ichigo? Wake up…"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff-hanger! How fun is a cliff-hanger? I enjoy them. Though, I am sorry because I hate it when I'm reading, but it's fun as a writer! Anyway I'm glad you enjoyed last chapter, it's nice to know you seem to like my characters. Thanks for the reviews my sexy minions (sorry I don't know where that came from… It's a bit late here so I'm gonna blame it on the lack of sleep). But you are all sexy minions for reading my story. <strong>

**So yes, I am going to try and keep updating more regularly, hopefully. Because I'm a pleaser and I like to keep you guys happy plus I seemed to have renewed vigor since my week off Anyway let me know what you think munchkins! **

**Lastly, as some of you know I went to an anime convention over the weekend and it was EPIC. If you'd like to check out my cosplays just go to facebook . com . C****hibiTea1992 **** .Feel free to like it too if you want :)**

**How scary though… You'll know what I (sorta) look like :S Please don't judge :S**

**If you're not into facebook I just made a deviantart page too, so go check it the name is **_Chibi-Tea-Sama_**_._**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Chibi-Tea xxxxx**

**Ps. Thanks for the birthday wishes ( I shared a birthday with Jean Kirschtein from SNK *teehee*)**


	13. Chapter 13: Terror

I would like to dedicate this chapter to **StoriediSaleInchiostro!** Your review kicked me into gear sweetie! I was going to PM you but I thought dedicating a chapter to you would show you how much I truly appreciated your beautiful review. You are lovely and you made my day :3 Like, serious blushing and squealing on my part haha. I hope you enjoy your chapter!

Also it is my goal to finish this story people! It may take a bit, with commitments etc… but you will see this story end! I'm going to try with all my might!

**WARNING: Some horror/gore bit at the start, if you don't like it skip it But it's good… I think haha. Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Ichigo sat on the bank of a small river, the green grass tickling his legs in the soft breeze. He sat watching the crystal water flow past, its ripple's dancing along the surface in happiness, the crystal water reflecting the surrounding trees, swaying softly.<p>

Looking up, Ichigo watched as the sun began setting along the distance, staining the sky an array of orange and pinks. The clouds were wisps in the sky highlighting the intense array of colours of the setting sun.

Gruffly exhaling, Ichigo relaxed into the grass, enjoying the tranquillity of such a serene image.

"Ichi-nii!" cried a small girl, running toward him. Her pigtails bobbed up and down as she ran toward him in a flurry of excitement.

"Nii-san!" cried another, her black hair catching in the setting sun.

"Yuzu? Karin?" Ichigo felt the grass meet his back as the two girls excitedly lunged for their older brother, hugging him fiercely.

"We missed you Nii-san!" They cried in unison, squeezing him tightly. Wrapping long arms around the two girls he embraced them in a hug that he'd been holding back since he had seen them at the school. They clung to his form, holding onto him ferociously, making the hug verge on painful.

"Yuzu!" laughed a man with dark hair.

Ichigo looked up from hugging his sisters to gaze at his father who was making his way toward the three children sitting in the grass. Ichigo was dumbfounded; his father seemed happy and carefree as he sat down beside them, rustling Ichigo's hair with a rough hand.

"What are you doing here?" He breathed, not understanding why his father would act so gently toward him.

"Your mother and I were going for a walk," he grinned, looking down at the head of orange that seemed desperate to understand what was happening.

Catching a glint of strawberry hair, Ichigo scrambled to his feet, unable to believe his eyes. His mother was walking toward him, a large smile on her face. He stood their drinking in the sight of the woman in front of him. She was smiling, her eyes crinkled in humour at her small family. She wore the same clothes she had died in all those years ago, unmarked and pure.

Before he realised, he found himself being pulled along by his legs, bounding through the grass toward his mother. He hadn't seen her in years and the realisation that he had missed her hit him like a sledge hammer. His eyes stung with the promise of tears as he ran towards the woman he had loved intensely.

"O-Okasan!" Ichigo engulfed the small woman in a fierce embrace, lifting her into a hug filled with past regrets. He could feel the tears fall from his eyes, rolling down his flushed cheeks, soaking into her cardigan.

"My, my tiger! You've gotten so big!" She whispered, wrapping her arms around her son.

"Hey, do you hear that?" called Karin, her voice anxious.

Ignoring her, Ichigo presses his face into her shoulder. Shaking his head, words escaping his grasp as he nuzzled into his mothers shoulder, her sent reminding Ichigo of happiness. Unable to form words he rests in her embrace, scared of letting her go, afraid he'll lose her a second time.

"What's wrong tiger?" pulling Ichigo away from her shoulder, two soft cool hands are place on either side of his face, a look of concern filling her features as she stares at the weeping face of her son.

"I'm sorry," Ichigo mumbles, between sobs.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" she asks, confused at her son's unravelling demeanour.

"Ichigo!" Yuzu and Karin tug at his shirt anxiously, "Can't you hear that unbearable noise?"The two girls are almost in tears as they cover their ears with their small hands.

"Huh? What noi-," it's then that he notices a small thumping sound in the distance, growing louder with each passing second, until it becomes so unbearably loud that all he can do is fall to his knees and cover his ears.

THUMP.

"Ichigo?"

THUMP.

"Ichigo!"

THUMP.

Looking up he sees his mother screaming, her words lost in the sound that quickly engulfed his serenity.

THUMP.

Slowly the floor is sucked away from around him, the ethereal claws of his nightmares reaching for him through the cracks.

"No…" whispered Ichigo, holding his head as the vibrations ruthlessly shake his head, the feeling of ice cold hands wrapping around his body, engulfing his mind in nothing but fear.

THUMP.

Looking up, reaching for his mother's loving embrace, Ichigo is affronted by what lay in front of him, the image haunting him as fear grips him in its inescapable grasp.

His mother's body hanging from strings dangles in front of him, her complexion grey and sickly, eyes wide and vacant as she stares down at her son with hollow vacant eyes.

THUMP.

"Why?" the corpse whispers, his mother's lips moving out of time to her words.

"No… NO!" Ichigo can feel his mother's dead, half rotting eyes racking over his body, drawing blood across his torso as her eyes pierced his skin. Locking eyes with his mother, Ichigo screamed in agony as his hot blood dripped down his body, falling into the abyss.

THUMP.

Ichigo watched as his mother gasped for breath, blood dripping from her mouth, slowly drowning in front of his eyes. Blood began to flow from his mother's nose and eyes, the guttural cry escaping her lips almost too much for Ichigo to handle as he watched her drown in blood.

Almost sickeningly, a small cackle reverberates within the darkness, sending goose bumps along Ichigo's tender, cold flesh. Soon the entire abyss is filled with laughter, making his body cringe in fear. The ethereal claws dragging him back into the darkness, pushing him down, covering his screams.

The hands forced him further down, his mother's body quickly fading into the distance. His cry is muffled by the claws wrapped around his mouth, digging sharply into the skin on his cheek.

Eyes wide with fear, Ichigo watched in horror as long black claws wrapped its way around his mother's corpse, slipping two long fingers into her slack, blood filled mouth.

THUMP.

With a sickening wet tearing sound, Ichigo could do nothing but watch as the black claw slowly rips open his mother's mouth. The cracking of her jaw audible as it is disconnected from her skull. The claw rips the flesh, bringing it further and further down.

Crying Ichigo can only watch in horror as his mother's mutilate corpse is left dangling from strings, her mouth ripped open exposing the soft muscular tube of her oesophagus. Her tongue lulling from side to side as she hangs there, her maw completely disconnected from the muscle, tissue and bone. Her jaw hangs loosely against her chest, blood completely staining her clothes. Ichigo can't pull his eyes away from horror of his mother's deformed image.

"No," he whimpers.

THUMP.

Blackness.

Ichigo doesn't know whether to be relieved with the lack of vision or horrified at the oppressive weight of silence, the last image burnt into his memory.

THUMP.

His body shakes with the impact. Reaching forward, hand outstretched, he's stopped by something in front of him. Panic slowly engulfs his body, racing through his veins like fire. All he can do in his panicked state is to slam balled fists against the oppressive sides that encase him.

THUMP.

"NO!"He bellowed, kicking against the inside of the tightly enclosed box.

THUMP.

Tears trickled from his clenched eyes, rolling down his cheeks, leaving wet trails across his skin, the ever growing weight of the earth above him, suffocating any hope of escape. With each thump, Ichigo can feel the weight of earth press him further into the grown, further into blackness.

With an enraged cry of fear and anxiety Ichigo clawed at the lid, crying in frustration.

THUMP.

Ichigo scratched at the wood above him, his fingers digging in harshly in an attempt to find escape. Crying in frustration he felt the familiar warmth of blood running down his hands.

He gasped, the pain too unbearable as he realised his nails had been ripped from his fingers and now lay embedded in the exposed wood.

"No…"

THUMP.

Roaring in anger and anxiety Ichigo's fist met the wood with a sharp cracking sound. Terror bubbled through his system engulfing the pain as he slammed his fist against the lid of his coffin until he felt the bones in his hand shatter at the contact.

"ICHIGO!" roared a deep voice.

Stopping abruptly Ichigo listened for the gruff voice, hoping the sound would pull him from his hell.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo relaxed as the voice wrapped around him, saving him from his terror, folding him in warmth and comfort, pulling him from the depths of his consciousness.

Squinting into the bright room, Ichigo was met with intense blue eyes, filled with anxiety.

"Grimmjow?" He murmured, head spinning.

Looking around he was met with faces he did not recognise, their hands wrapped around his arms like vices, holding him down, forcefully pressing him into the mattress beneath him.

"What…?" confused he looked from the strange faces around him, to Grimmjow who was hovering off to the side.

Noticing that Ichigo had come to, he motioned for the people to let go of the orangette.

Cautiously the people holding his arms slowly relieved their restraint, hesitating briefly before leaving the two to talk.

"What the hell was that?" Ichigo puffed pulling himself up, leaning against the two white pillows behind him. Looking down he realised he was in Grimmjow's hoodie, the material baggy and soft against his bare skin.

"I think you were having a night terror, not that it's night or anything… Just late afternoon," Grimmjow dragged the chair toward the gurney, where Ichigo lay. "You were thrashing about, knocking things over… A real pain," he chuckled, just thankful he could once again see Ichigo's amber eyes.

"Ok, so what am I doing in…? I can only assume this is a hospital right?"

"Right, we're in emergency actually. You were in an accident. Well we both were, but you were stupid enough to save my sorry ass," Grimmjow ran a hand through his hair remembering Ichigo laying on the pavement, motionless, blood running down his pale, lifeless face. He'd been so distraught, the paramedics, threatened him with a sedative.

"Don't worry, you're fine, they said you just hit your head when you pushed me out the way. The car didn't hit either of us, thanks to you."

Ichigo scratched his head, wincing in pain as he felt the familiar texture of stitches across his forehead, almost in his hair line.

"So, no amnesia or shit?" He laughed, looking to Grimmjow, who seemed to have anxiety etched into every line in his handsome face.

"No, you shit head! You'll be ok, just knocked yourself unconscious. You must have used your thick skull to land apparently, 'cause they think you hit your head first. I on the other hand took the skin from my shoulder," Grimmjow patted his shoulder gently.

With a huff of annoyance Ichigo pulled himself to the edge of the gurney, legs dangling off the side. He could tell something was still eating at Grimmjow; the man had hardly made eye contact since he woke. The man looked like he was about to have a stroke induced from worry.

"Grimmjow, what's wrong?" It was a pointed question, tactful and straight to the point. No beating around the bush for Ichigo, Grimmjow was bothering him and he couldn't understand why.

Sighing Grimmjow ran a hand down his face, wondering where he should start.

"Look, I'm sorry… Ah shit I'm not good with this stuff you know?"

"Grimmjow, you're being a little pussy, now what's up? Spit it out," Ichigo swung his legs, kicking Grimmjow's chair, jostling the man roughly.

"You know, you're awfully spirited for someone with a head injury!"

"Oh shut it, I've had worse. Best way to get over these things is to push it to the back of your mind and keep going. No use wallowing in self pity."

"You're such a masochist, I never realised."

"Oh shut the fuck up, now tell me what's got you acting like you just sprouted a vagina."

Chuckling, Grimmjow looked at Ichigo, noting the bandage across his head.

"Look, I'm sorry about all of this," he motioned to where they were sitting, "I mean thanks for saving me, really, but I'm sorry you got hurt."

Waving off the apology, Ichigo shook his head, stopping when he began feeling light headed. Blinking Ichigo looked at Grimmjow, "Don't worry about it; you would have done the same thing for me. Besides I couldn't let a friend be taken out by a fucking Toyota. A BMW maybe, but a Toyota? I'd let you die in style at least."

Grimmjow snickered at Ichigo's dark humour, catching the genuine smirk on the orangette's features.

"Mr. Kurosaki?" called a nurse as she sauntered into the small curtained off area. "Oh good, you're awake, and sitting up no less! How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Ichigo lied. He was feeling a little light head to say the least. Not to mention the head ache, but it was to be expected.

Pulling out a chart the nurse laughed, "I call your bluff. You hit your head pretty hard; you'll have a lovely bump there for a few weeks. There is no way you can be 'fine'."

Ichigo scowled at the nurse, hating people who were able to pin down the truth so easily.

"So, how are you feeling, Mr. Kurosaki?"

"Urgh fine, I got a headache and my head won't stop spinning," Ichigo looked into the light the nurse flicked in front of his eyes, noting her writing on the chart.

"Good. See? Not so hard. Would you like a lolly-pop?"

Grimmjow laughed quietly from behind the nurse. "Yeah Ichigo, want a lolly-pop sweetie?"

"Oh shut it you cock sucker!"

The nurse looked pointedly at Ichigo, not appreciating the comment.

"No, that would be you!" Grimmjow cackled a large grin gracing his pleasant features.

"Why, you!" Ichigo went to lunge for Grimmjow, however, was stopped by a hand on his chest. Looking down he noticed the nurse laughing at the conversation being exchanged between the two.

"Aw come on, your laughing too? Is this 'hit Ichigo with a car and laugh at him day'?"

The nurse laughed shaking her head and looking at her chart. Turning back to Grimmjow, she smiles sweetly, "He should be ok to go home in an hour or two. We just want to keep an eye on him for a little while longer."

"Brilliant! Thanks," Grimmjow unleashed a grin that could make anyone weak at the knees.

Blushing slightly the nurse turned away from Grimmjow.

Ichigo couldn't help but roll his eyes at the sexual predator known as Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

"I'd be careful if I were you, I heard he can get women pregnant just by making eye contact," Ichigo teased, the grin on Grimmjow's face falling slightly in annoyance.

Ignoring the comment the nurse flipped through her chart, "Mr. Jeagerjaques, do you mind if I talk to Mr. Kurosaki alone for a moment?"

Looking to Ichigo in curiosity, Grimmjow stood, leaving the two alone behind the curtained area.

"Mr. Kurosaki, how long have you been having night terrors?"

Ichigo scowled at the nurse, her features pressed in concern.

"None of your business," he spat.

"Look I understand that these things are hard to talk about, but I think it would be best if we could recommend you to a psychiatrist or psychologist. It's obvious that these terrors are intense. How do you deal with them normally?"

Ichigo looked at the woman. How many times had he heard people recommend he go to a shrink? He'd heard it since he was a small boy, jumping between foster families. Every time he was relocated the system would bring him back and wonder why he hadn't fit into the numerous families assigned. They'd send him to shrink after shrink trying to figure out what was wrong with him and why his assigned families never wanted him. They had put it down to anger issues and a defiance complex. Little did anyone know it was the families he had been placed with that had the greatest impact upon his behaviour.

The silence stretched out between the two, the nurse noting Ichigo's unease at the subject.

"Look I just want to help you, I'll give you a name of someone and you can use it or lose it. The choice can be yours."

"Yeah whatever," Ichigo waved the nurse away.

Smiling sadly the nurse left Ichigo alone in the curtained room.

Laying back down on the gurney, he felt his head throb viciously. Closing his eyes he tried to distract himself from the pain, thinking about the shrinks he'd seen throughout his childhood. He'd never been an easy kid to unlock, even now. Many had tried, all had failed. His secrets were kept to himself and himself alone. He chuckled viciously at the thought. Grimmjow had been spot on, he was a masochist.

"Ichigo?" Grimmjow popped his head around the corner.

"Mmm?"

"Oh good, I thought you were asleep again. What was that about?"

Opening a single eye, he looked at Grimmjow's large form looming above him. In the short time he had been reunited with Grimmjow, the man had pulled more information from him than anyone in his life. With a shock of realisation Ichigo opened two chocolate eyes to look at Grimmjow.

"Night terrors."

"Ah ok, well you seem to sleep ok most of the time," he smiled, revealing white teeth.

Confusion sped through Ichigo's mind like a freight train. Grimmjow was right. Since he'd been with Grimmjow he'd only had a few nightmares and they were easy compared to his usual dreams. He'd had that one night terror about his mother's death, but otherwise he was sleeping better than he had slept in years. Before Grimmjow, he'd wake each night screaming and covered in sweat and this was a usual occurrence. He'd even accidently knocked Shiro out when the white hair male had tried to shake him from his terror.

He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed such a monumental occurence, obviously too grateful for a peaceful night's sleep.

"What?" Grimmjow watched in confusion as Ichigo's scowl was directed at him.

"Nothin'. By the way, I wanna see Shiro," he whispered, feeling empty at the thought of not seeing his wayward friend in a week or two.

"What? The white hair fucker? Literally, he actually tried to fuck you… on my couch," Grimmjow couldn't keep the anger and bemusement from his voice.

"Yeah. That one. He's my friend and has been for years," Ichigo watched as Grimmjow sat down in his chair, annoyance apparent on his features.

"No. He tried to fuck you on my couch."

"Grimmjow! You dick of a man, if I want my friend to visit, he is going to visit, got that?"

Grimmjow glared at the defiant male sitting across from him.

"Besides we've never had sex, I was never really interested in him in _that_ way."

"You seemed interested that night I found you almost riding him."

"I was high! And horny, as you know. I can't be held accountable for my actions while I was under the influence."

"I don't like it," Grimmjow huffed, frustrated, "He seems all too ready to devour you. Don't tell me you've never done anything with that white haired dick."

"Well I did suck him off once or twice…"

Grimmjow slumped in his chair. He knew they were more than friends.

"What?" Ichigo murmured, seeing Grimmjow's defeated expression, "I just needed somewhere to sleep and he wanted payment, since apparently, I'm the best blow job he's ever had."

Grimmjow, couldn't dispute that, Ichigo was quite talented when it came to his tongue and male appendages. However, it only threw fuel in the fire.

"For a fucking place to sleep?!"

"What? It was that or my favourite dumpster."

Grimmjow shook his head. _Favourite dumpster_, this man was going to be the death of him. "Fine, but you're not allowed to be alone, I have to be there too, got it?"

Ichigo nodded, head still spinning at the slight movement.

* * *

><p>The hours passed, the two bickering like old women. Ichigo was sure that if it hadn't been for their injuries they would have been wrestling on the floor by the end of the second hour.<p>

Once they were dismissed from the hospital with a handful of pain killers for Ichigo and some spare bandages for Grimmjow, they made their way to the entrance of the hospital, waiting for Tensa to come and pick them up.

"Ichigo," Grimmjow looked down at the curious male, "I need to say sorry."

"Oh shut it, you've already said sorry."

"No I haven't. What I said… You know before the accident? It was inappropriate and not true," Grimmjow shook his head, remembering the words painfully clear.

_No one's gonna want a piece of damaged shit like you anyway…_ Those words were said in anger and had slipped past his mouth without a second thought. His mother had always said his temper was going to be his downfall and at the moment he could see those very words coming true. He would do anything to take those words back, to stop Ichigo being hurt by his own jealousy and anger.

"You and I both know it's true, Grimmjow. You just said it is all," looking forward Ichigo watched the cars drive down the road in front of him, watching the flashes or colour pass by, the noise of traffic familiar and slightly comforting.

"Ichigo, don't say that. I said it in anger and I didn't mean it. If I could go back and change it I would."

"Don't be stupid. It's ok, I'm used to it," he mumbled, refusing to look at the blue hair man standing beside him.

"You shouldn't be. No one should talk to you like that. Ever. And if they do, I'll beat them stupid."

Ichigo couldn't help but let the small chuckle escape his lips, "You gonna beat yourself up then?"

"Well… no. But you can if you want. Go on, go for it! Good place too, just outside the hospital!" leaning toward Ichigo, Grimmjow closed his eyes, waiting for the beating of a life time, which he knows the other is all too capable of doing.

"You dick, I'm not gonna beat you. No biggy, ok?" Ichigo couldn't help but snicker at the anticipation on Grimmjow's face.

"But I got to let you get me back in some way! What I said was out of line, not to mention I owe you for saving my life…" Grimmjow looks toward the black car driving toward them, Tensa at the wheel.

"Jesus, why didn't you just let me get hit by that car after what I said? I wouldn't have saved me!"

"I couldn't just let you be flattened by a Toyota, I told you that already!" Ichigo laughed.

As Tensa pulled up in front of them, Ichigo climbing into the car, the orange head looking back at Grimmjow who had a small grin playing along his sensual lips.

"FINE!" bellowed Ichigo, startling Grimmjow, "You owe me… Twice. You better be ready." Laughing Ichigo pulled the door closed on Grimmjow growing grin.

As Ichigo waited for Grimmjow to get in the car, he couldn't keep the mischievous smile from his lips, he certainly had plans.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go! Ichigo didn't die! WHOOP! Anyway I'm glad you all liked last chapter, your encouragements are always dually noted and make me happy :3 I love you guys, seriously, your reviews are the best :) <strong>

**Please review and thanks for reviewing if you did!**

**I love you all!**

**Chibi-Tea-Chan xx**

**Ps. Sorry if there are mistakes, I kinda pumped this out in a day and I've been reading some ff that use a different tense than me… and it's so hard when I go to write my own again! ARGH annoying! messes me up so bad :S**


	14. Chapter 14: Hot Chocolate

**Before we start I would just love to thank all these awesome people for your reviews on my last chapter. Every one of them means the world to me!**

**Shirohimes - Shizaya-story****, ****UltimateSoULReApeR5960****, ****Akrximay****, ****TigerDemonOwnz****, ****Mayuzu****, ****lovleydragonfly****, ****StoriediSaleInchiostro**** and ****justlikethewhiskeyburns****.**

* * *

><p>The sharp clack of high heels meeting the pavement reverberated around the small concrete complex, echoing menacingly throughout the empty halls.<p>

With steady footfalls a small woman sashayed down the hall, her black lace dress caressing her slim figure as she approached the door marked '3'. Her red lipstick lightly coated the white stick protruding from between her plump lips as she sucked a strawberry lolly pop.

The black door loomed in front of her, the gold 3 etched into the wood dull with age, the handle orange with rust.

She couldn't keep the smile from her lips as she flicked long chocolate ponytail from her shoulder, revealing white porcelain skin hiding beneath a light layer of lace.

Reaching a small gloved hand toward the decrepit door, she felt a chill of warning drip slowly down her spine. Shivering, she closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of danger just inches away. She couldn't help but roll her shoulders in anticipation.

Twisting the sweet around her mouth, she knocked rhythmically against cracked door.

Waiting patiently, she recognised the sound of shuffling from the other side and pulled the sweet from her mouth.

The door swung inwards angrily, the air displacement lightly ruffling her hair.

"Wadda ya wan'?" asked the man standing in the doorway.

Dragging a critical eye over the man in front of her, she couldn't help but notice the heated smell of alcohol rise from the man. He was wearing grey sweat pants and a white, or what must have been white at one point in its life, singlet. He was a plump man, his skin grey and sickly, eyes heavy lidded from alcohol.

She couldn't help but gleam at the man in front of her.

"I got a call from this address, asking for a little… you know, one on one," she smiled, "You are the owner of this address right?"

Baffled the man nodded, "But I aint call for ya!"

"But it's all been paid for already, you sure you didn't call?" She couldn't keep the confusion from her voice, immediately noticing the man's eyes shine.

"Ah… I did, yeah. Sorry, been a bit outta it taday!" He laughed, ushering her into his small, dated apartment.

Looking around the apartment she wrinkled her nose. The apartment smelt stale and sour, a mixture that was none too appetising.

"Why don't you sit darling!" she grabbed is meaty fist and lead him to the nearest sofa.

"Aren't ya gonna get to it then?" he asked as he sat down into the dusty chair with a thump.

"Of course! I'm just going to give you some special treatment first."

Walking around the back of the chair, she ran delicate fingers along his shoulder, making him shiver in anticipation. He groaned as she began to rub his shoulders, massaging the flesh beneath her fingers.

"G-god, yeah," he moaned head lolling to the side, mouth slight a gape.

"That good love?" she wondered, removing a hand from his shoulders, to undo her ponytail. Her hair fell in chocolate waves down her back, the hair tie unravelling in her hand.

Leaning forward, she rested her chin on his shoulder; the hand that had still been kneading flesh ran down his chest.

"Tell me," she whispered seductively into his ear, "Do you remember Ichigo Kurosaki?"

She almost giggled as she felt the man physically tense beneath her, a small smile, playing at the edges of her blood red lips. Closing her eyes briefly she calmed the excitement that welled in her abdomen, its pulsating threatening to ravage her body, with an insatiable hunger.

Concentrating on the cool length of the hair tie still clutched in her unseen hand she sighed, the air feathering the hair on the side of the man's neck.

"Do you remember what you did to him?" She whispered. "Do you remember the way he cried?"

The man shivered.

"Who are you?" he choked, the beginnings of anger starting to bubble to the surface.

"I'm the one who's been sent to deal with you," she smiled, pressing her cheek against his flesh.

Before the man knew what was happening, she unravelled the length of wire that had been her hair tie, and gently wrapped it around the man's neck. She had moved so fast, he hadn't had time to realise what she had done.

"The fuc-," he chocked as she drew the wire tightly around his throat.

Struggling, the man flailed in fear, scratching at his throat as the wire cut deeper and deeper into his flesh. The faint warmth of blood began to run its way down his singlet, staining the fabric a deep maroon. Face purple with lack of oxygen, slowly began to turn sickly grey as the wire sliced through his jugular vein.

As the man fitted briefly beneath her hands, she couldn't keep the manic grin from her delicate features. This is what she loved, this is what gave her thrills, and this is what made her enjoy each of her kills…

…And she had 3 more to go.

* * *

><p>Ichigo and Grimmjow stood silently in the elevator as they waited for it to finish its ascent.<p>

"So what do I owe you then?" Grimmjow ran a hand through his blue locks, gazing at Ichigo from the corner of his eye.

"Pfft, like I'd tell you sunshine," Ichigo muttered pulling out his cigarette packet and placing the comforting cylinder in his mouth.

"Oi, don't light up in the goddamn elevator! You'll set off the alarms."

Ichigo sagged against the wall of the glossy interior. Looking down at the carpet, he contemplated the turn of events that had occurred that day. The obvious moment was almost being taken out by a Toyota… purposefully he might add. There was no way that the car hadn't seen Grimmjow crossing the road, not to mention the fact that the car had actually sped up and aimed straight for the un-expecting blue bastard.

Ichigo clucked his tongue in thought. He'd certainly have to talk this through with Grimmjow and possibly Alek, which was something he could do without quite frankly. But the fact that he'd almost been killed that day could not be overlooked, especially when Shukuro supposedly had a hit on the man.

Then there was the fact that he and Grimmjow had had a major blow out a few seconds prior to this catastrophe.

Clenching his hand into a tight ball, he could feel the dull ache in his bones where his fist had connected with Grimmjow's face. The fucker had deserved it… especially after his parting comment.

_No one's gonna want a piece of damaged shit like you anyway…_ He winced, remembering the words that had cut him a little too deep for his liking. He was used to people dishing out shit, but he hadn't realised that it would hurt that much when Grimmjow let loose. Grimmjow had always had a temper, even as a kid and it was obviously still apparent in his current nature.

He'd been a little surprised when he'd apologised earlier, which made it easier to deal with, but not completely. It was true and nothing was going to change that. He was a broken shell of what he used to be, stuck together with tape and glue in all the wrong places, making him incredibly stubborn. Ichigo knew his down falls, knew his traits and accepted them as his protection. But he couldn't help but feel that Grimmjow's little outburst was more likely to be a Freudian slip.

"I said don't light up in the elevator!" Grimmjow snatched the cigarette from his mouth, snapping it in two.

"Blah blah blah, don't light up in the elevator, blah blah blah," Ichigo mocked, "I thought you were yakuza, you pansy!"

"I am, but I'm not payin the fuckin bill for you needing a cigarette," Grimmjow shot.

"Excuse me while I scrape my eyeballs from the ceiling," Ichigo exaggerated, eyes opening wide and rolling in annoyance.

"You're a little bitch," Grimmjow hissed, exiting the elevator once the doors had finally slid open, revealing the empty hall leading to the apartment.

Walking toward the door, Grimmjow couldn't help but snicker at the brats comment. It'd been funny, but he didn't want Ichigo to know. He annoyed him to no extent, but they seemed to work together, like two old cogs that were a bit beaten and broken, rolling together.

Grimmjow chuckled; maybe they'd roll together later on too…

Grimmjow's hand was on the door knob when he paused, feeling a tension roll through the air.

Throwing out an arm in warning, he stopped Ichigo behind him.

"What?" wondered the orangette.

Pressing a finger to his lips to silence the man, Grimmjow slowly turned the handle and slid the door open to an almost pitch black apartment, the moonlight from the window the only light gracing the room. Glancing back and forth, surveying the room, he stepped forward tentatively… a scuff of feet on wood the only indication that something was rushing toward him.

Before he realised what he was doing he dodge to the left, as a figure, legs outstretch flew past him. If he hadn't moved the figure would have landed a solid hit to his gut.

…Instead the solid hit caught Ichigo, forcing him to the ground with a thud.

Grimmjow didn't need to look to realise who it was, instead he covered his eyes in annoyance.

"What the fuck!" Ichigo bellowed. He wasn't sure what had happened, one moment Grimmjow was in front of him and then someone had forcefully planted a foot in his stomach. He'd been knocked straight on his back, making his bruised body ache in pain.

_As if one incident wasn't enough for the day_, he thought, opening his eyes to look at the person sitting on his chest.

"My, my! Aren't you sexy!" the figure sang.

"What the…" Ichigo was cut off by a small, cool finger pressed against his lips. Ichigo gazed at the small female figure that had easily knocked him to the floor.

"I love a man with unnatural hair," she whispered, leaning down toward Ichigo's face, "And you smell good."

Without further hesitation from the woman, she pressed her large soft lips to his, her hands clutching fistfuls of his shirt.

Eyes widening in shock, Ichigo lay there as the woman pressed her lips to his. His hands lay limp at his sides, trying to decipher what was happening. Yeah sure, he'd had a head injury today, but surely he wasn't hallucinating… Was he?

Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle at the hilarity, maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all.

Encouraged by the small parting of Ichigo's relaxing lips, the woman's tongue slid over his plump lower lip. Savouring the taste of the man, the female ran two small hands through his shaggy thick hair, forcing his mouth to open more.

Enjoying the attention, Ichigo opened his mouth further, both of them intrigued by the small discovery of each other.

"OI! NO YOU FUCKING DON'T YOU LITTLE WHORE!"

Both Ichigo and the woman stopped briefly, before she was yanked forcefully away from Ichigo by two long arms.

"Put me down you one eyed bastard!" She screamed.

"I can't leave you alone for one minute!"

"Ah Nnoi, you're still here. Didn't I tell you to get out this morning?" Grimmjow asked his face emotionless as he walked over to where Ichigo lay in the hall.

"Ya did. But I ignored ya… especially when Terror turned up!" Nnoitra couldn't keep the manic grin from stretching across his face.

"Please don't tell me you've been fucking in my apartment," Grimmjow scowled crouching down next to a very confused Ichigo.

"What the fuck's going on?" Ichigo looked from Grimmjow to the small woman in Nnoitra's arms. She was tiny, especially compared to Nnoitra's gigantic form, but what really struck him as strange was the colour of her eyes. They were the same intense, fiery blue as Grimmjow's.

"That is my sister. Ichigo," He gestured toward the woman, "This is Pantera."

"Sup?" she grinned.

Ichigo blinked, taking in the situation before him. They did look slightly similar, if attractiveness was on the cards; however, Pantera had obviously gotten her soft features from her mother. Yet her eyes were just as unforgiving as Alek's. Her long chestnut hair flowed in soft waves down her face and over Nnoitra's wiry arms. She was wearing a tight black lace dress, her feet bare and hanging from the height that she was being held from.

"You can call her Terror. As you can see she lives up to her name," he scowled down at Ichigo.

"What? She kissed me first!" He could see the storm brewing behind two crystal blue eyes.

"And you were enjoying it, you skanky bastard!" Grimmjow clamped Ichigo's nipple between his thumb and forefinger, twisting harshly.

Ichigo yowled in pain. "You fucking tyrant! You didn't have to nipple cripple me!"

Grimmjow couldn't help but snicker. He was so cute sometimes.

"Anyway, Nnoi. Put me down," Pantera growled.

Much to her delight Nnoitra obliged, dropping her to the ground, where she landed gracefully on her feet.

"So this is Ichigo! No wonder my brother seems so attached to you! You seem soooo…" she tapped her chin, thinking, "Fuckable?"

Ichigo couldn't help but noticed Nnoitra and Grimmjow laughing heartily.

Scowling Ichigo stood up from where he had been laying, adjusting his dishevelled clothes. "Yeah well, you can fuck me any day."

That seemed to shut the two men up quickly, earning Ichigo a slap to the back of the head from Grimmjow and an icy glare from Nnoitra.

Pantera clucked her tongue, grinning from ear to ear.

"OW! Be careful, wouldya! Head injury remember?" Ichigo scowled heatedly at the blue haired bastard.

"Oh yeah, sorry… not sorry!" Grimmjow cackled, shoving his hands into his pockets and making his way into the apartment.

"Head injury?" Nnoi asked, falling onto the sofa and throwing his long legs along the expanse of polished coffee table.

"Yeah, we've been at the hospital all day, 'cause Ichigo knocked himself out."

"Huh and how did this come about Ichigo?" Nnoi crossed his arms, fixing his attention on Ichigo as he sat down on the other end of the sofa.

"Ungrateful bastard! It's his fault, idiot didn't look when he was crossing the road and almost got hit by a car..."

"Ya such a dick man!" Nnoitra yelled, his hands going into the air in exasperation.

Bickering like two old women, Grimmjow and Nnoitra became engrossed in the insults that were slung back and forth.

Sighing heavily Pantera fell into the sofa next to Ichigo, stretching her legs out to the coffee table, and then letting them fall when they didn't reach.

"So how'd you end up with Nnoi when you're so short?" Ichigo looked down at the petite beauty, not entirely sure how to approach the girl who had molested him in the hall way. All he could really gauge from the girl was the fact that Nnoitra and she were involved in some way.

"Fucker kept hounding me for years. Finally gave into him, now he thinks I'm his!" she barked, looking at her nails.

It seemed that her petite fragile features didn't truly reflect her personality. She struck Ichigo as very brash and direct and, strictly speaking, these were great qualities… For a man.

Looking between Grimmjow and Pantera a small smile trickled its way onto his features. He could see which child had been more attached to Alek growing up. Sure both siblings seemed to have Alek's intensity and severity, but Pantera certainly seemed like she would be a 'daddy's girl', making Grimmjow a 'mumma's boy'.

The thought had Ichigo snickering at Grimmjow, who had a fistful of Nnoitra's hair clutched in his right hand and his left yanking at Nnoi's bandana.

"Anyway," Pantera continued, "If you ever get sick of my pansy brother, you should give me a call. I like fun," she winked.

Ichigo laughed. She was certainly direct.

"I think I like my nipples intact actually. That last one will have my left nipple out of action for a week!"

"Urgh fine. I have no clue how my brother always snags the hot ones."

"He hasn't 'snagged' me."

Pantera looked at him curiously, lips pressing together. "But you're living together and he's giving it to you up the ass."

Ichigo coughed at the sheer awkwardly straight forward sentence. "You don't know that! For all you know, I could be giving it to him."

Pantera cackled wildly, attracting the attention of the two men fighting off to the side.

"Sorry, it's just way too obvious!" She cried, holding her stomach.

Crossing his arms in frustration and embarrassment, Ichigo averted his gaze. Was it that obvious that he was being topped so completely by Grimmjow? Honestly? He certainly wasn't your average simpering uke, but he certainly hadn't fought Grimmjow for the position as top.

"Don't worry, you like the way I do it anyway!" Grimmjow boomed, walking toward the slightly pink orangette.

"Shut the fuck up dick hole," Ichigo pushed himself up from the couch, in an attempt to get away from the advancing demon, feeling slightly dizzy as he did so.

"Dick hole?" Nnoitra whispered to Pantera as he sat down next to her, "Never heard that one before."

"I think he's the creative type," she replied, watching her brother advance toward, a none too happy Ichigo.

"Aw come on, you love sucking my cock," Grimmjow whispered, walking closer to Ichigo standing stiffly in front of him, the pink in his cheeks becoming more intense.

"Grimmjow…" Ichigo warned.

"You cry and moan when I bend you over and slam-," Grimmjow was abruptly cut off when a finger jabbed him in the throat roughly.

Coughing and gagging, Grimmjow crumpled to his knees, clutching his throat.

"Bitch!" he whispered between gasps.

Meanwhile, Nnoitra and Pantera had greatly enjoyed the show. They both lay sprawled along the couch, laughing hysterically.

"You certainly got a tough one there!" Pantera wailed between her fits of laughter.

"Fuck man that was brilliant! Wish I could have filmed it, the look on your goddamn arrogant face!" Nnoitra's was flushed with humour, his large hands clutching his sides.

All Grimmjow could do was glare daggers at the two unwelcome guests. He had asked Nnoitra to leave by the time he had come home, and yet the fucker was still there, with his sister in tow, which was never a good mix. The two of them were the most mischievous individuals he knew, having them in the same room was just asking for trouble and now they seemed to be bonking each other too.

Grimmjow's life just seemed to be getting harder and harder.

"Besides," Ichigo scoffed, drawing Grimmjow's attention back to him, "I could fuck you easily if I wanted."

"You wouldn't even know where to start," Grimmjow murmured, voice husky and rough.

"Who's to say I haven't topped before?" Ichigo smirked as Grimmjow's jaw fell slightly.

He walked into the bedroom, leaving a stunned Grimmjow sitting on the floor, the sound of boisterous laughter filling the room.

* * *

><p>Pantera cracked open a beer, wiping the tear from her eye. The chilled beverage was icy and she relished in the cold sensation that assaulted her fingers. Only her closest friend truly knew the extent of her masochism, and she certainly didn't have many of those.<p>

Sitting with her legs apart she leaned into the chair and waited for Nnoitra and Grimmjow to join her.

"Oh for fuck's sake, close your legs. I don't feel like seeing your vagina!" Grimmjow threw a pillow at his sister, in an attempt to cover the area.

"By all means keep going, I like the view," Nnoitra winked, eliciting a slap to the back of his head from Grimmjow.

"Anyway Miss Prude, I am actually here for a reason," taking a swig of beer, she waited for all attention to be diverted to her.

Pausing briefly she listened to the running shower coming from Grimmjow's room, making sure Ichigo wasn't within listening distance.

"So I've been put in charge of disposing of Ichigo's past."

Grimmjow's lips tightened at the news. He knew Pantera was his father's most trusted and brutal assassin but he didn't particularly understand why his father had sent her.

"Why?"

She shrugged, "Haven't the foggiest. He just gave me the list and told me to make my way through the lovely individuals and have some fun along the way!"

Grimmjow couldn't help but swallow at the mischievous glint in her eye. He'd been on the receiving end of that look before and it never ended well for him and he was her brother.

"But anyway, I was reading his file and I got to say the guy's had a pretty fucked up life. He murdered his mother-,"

"He didn't murder her," Grimmjow interjected, anger bubbling to the surface.

Rolling her eyes Pantera continued, "Whatever. Anyway, he's seen a lot of death. Not to mention the low lives he lived with growing up. They-"

"I don't wanna hear it!" Grimmjow growled angrily, a hand running through his blue locks. "I think I know why dad sent you on this mission Terror. He knew you'd come running to me with all the juicy details, as you usually do."

"Yeah so?"

"It's Ichigo's past and as much as I want to know more about him I don't really want to learn about it from some emotionless file."

"Fuckin' pansy."

"Shut the fuck up!"

"I still don't get it though," she sighed, "What's in it for him then?"

"Yeah, that's what's got me stumped. But you can't just willing go and spread that shit, you got it? Especially in front of Ichigo."

"Ahhh fuck, Grimm," Pantera pressed her forefingers to her temples. Eyes closed, she almost looked pained as the considered what she was about to say.

"You fuckin' love 'im don't you."

Nnoitra, who had been quietly sitting to the side, listening to the exchange between brother and sister, inhaled sharply, his eye bludging.

"Ya gotta clear that up fer me. Ya what?"

"This conversation is done," Grimmjow murmured, ditching his beer and retreating to his bedroom. It had been a long day.

"By the way, no fucking in my apartment!"

"Only if you uphold that statement too!" Nnoitra yelled as the door closed with a snap.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow walked into the bedroom, slipping his shirt over his head, ruffling his blue hair into disarray. He looked down at the patch that covered his shoulder. There seemed to have been a lot of blood for a graze, but the nurses had told him it was to be expected.<p>

Thankfully it didn't hurt too badly, nothing he couldn't handle. Besides he'd had worse, especially since he was in a certain line of work where you got injured more often than not.

On the other side of the door, in the living room, he could hear the unmistakable sounds of his sister laughing and Nnoitra moaning. Rolling his eyes in disgust at the thought of his sister and best friend fucking, he walked over to the bathroom door, and pushed it aside to peer into the steaming abyss.

Shirtless and hair tussled; he snuck into the bathroom with all the stealth and finesse of a feline stalking its prey. He loved tormenting Ichigo and tonight would be no different, especially after his parting comment. He couldn't let him get away with such audacity.

Looking around the bathroom however, he became astutely aware that he was alone, that the bathroom was completely empty.

Cocking a sleek blue eye brow in curiosity he ran a hand down the length of his torso, feeling his skin moisten at the touch of the steam.

"Ichigo?" He murmured, stalking out of the bathroom, eyeing the room with apprehension. His blue gaze drifted over the shelves, the bed, and the odd furniture that ordained his bedroom. Yet, still no sign of Ichigo.

He stood there briefly, wondering where the orange devil had disappeared, until he smelt the faint scent of something sweet.

Turning, he paused in fright as he caught sight of Ichigo standing in the dark shadow of the wardrobe. Grimmjow was impressed that the man could be so utterly quiet; however, what he was holding surprised him the most.

"Where did you get that?" Grimmjow whispered, his eyes narrowing in accusation.

Grimmjow watched as Ichigo's eyes glinted in the moon light, briefly showing his humour and triumph.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. You have some verrrry interesting things under that bed of yours," Ichigo couldn't help but smirk at Grimmjow, who was now scowling in annoyance.

"You little shit! I told you not to go look-."

Ichigo stepped out into the light of the bedroom, his pale white skin glowing in its naked glory. For some reason, Ichigo felt completely at ease with showing Grimmjow his scarred and battered body. Perhaps it had been because he hadn't asked too many questions.

Grimmjow's mouth dropped at the sight of the completely naked Ichigo that stood in front of him, a bottle of chocolate in his right hand.

"I couldn't resist when I found this. You know I love chocolate," he murmured, opening the cap on the bottle and pouring the liquid onto his finger. It quickly made its way down the length of skin and into his palm, where he caught it with his tongue. With sexual finesse, Ichigo sensually dragged his pink tongue along his finger, collecting the chocolate. When he reached the tip, he pressed the digit into his mouth, moaning as he throated the appendage.

Grimmjow watched in arousal, as Ichigo closed his eyes in ecstasy. He would never regret buying that chocolate.

Grimmjow was completely hard, and pitching a tent by the time Ichigo let go of his slender finger and looked at him through his eyelashes. He gaze was smouldering as he took a step forward.

Pouring more chocolate onto his finger, Ichigo walked towards Grimmjow and pressed his finger into the centre of his chest.

Reaching toward the approaching figure, Grimmjow was taken aback when Ichigo slapped his hand away.

Ichigo was inches from him, his breath hot against his cool shoulder. "No touching unless I say so," he whispered, eliciting a shiver of delight and anticipation from Grimmjow.

Grimmjow watched as Ichigo circled him, eyes hungry with desire. It made the hairs on his arms stand to attention with electricity.

"What are you going to do?" he gasped, as he ran a line of chocolate down his spine.

"What do you want me to do?" He whispered huskily, watching the chocolate ooze its way sluggishly down Grimmjow's tanned skin.

"I want you to fuck me and ride me until I ruin you," he shuddered. The thought alone had Grimmjow's cock dripping with pre-cum.

Leaning forward, Ichigo revelled in Grimmjow's moan as his tongue travelled the length of his spine, licking the slightly salty flesh clean of the sweet, sticky liquid.

"Mmmm, so messy," Ichigo commented, enjoying the taste of Grimmjow mixed with chocolate. "You know what else is messy?"

Running a hand down the length of his body, Ichigo grasped his erect member, shuddering slightly at the sensitivity of his arousal.

Grimmjow's finger's twitched in desire. He wanted nothing more than to caress every inch of his body and swallow him whole, literally.

"Don't even think about it…" Ichigo eyed his hands, daring him to move. When he was certain he wouldn't advance Ichigo nodded toward Grimmjow's lower half.

Without needing to be told twice he quickly discarded his board shorts and underwear. When he finally stood in front of Ichigo, his naked form almost making Ichigo cum with delight, Grimmjow growled in desire.

"On the bed," Ichigo ordered.

"Yes sir," Grimmjow chuckled with a smirk. He was extremely interested to see where this would go and couldn't wait to see what else Ichigo had in store.

Lying down on the bed, head in the pillows, Grimmjow watched as Ichigo slid toward him on all fours, sensually swaying his body and letting everything show.

Grimmjow swallowed hard as Ichigo threw a long leg over his torso, his ass rubbing roughly against Grimmjow's long arousal.

"Hands above your head," Ichigo pressed, showing dominance, "Hold onto the bed frame and no touching."

Grimmjow willingly complied, excitement coursing through his veins.

Bottle still in hand, Ichigo drizzled the chocolate over one of Grimmjow's nipples, enjoying the sense of power.

Ichigo's mouth lowered over Grimmjow's hardened nipple, sucking roughly at the sensitive flesh.

"Fuuuuckk," Grimmjow threw his head into the pillows, eyes squeezed shut as he felt Ichigo's tongue, expertly tweak the raised flesh. All he could do was refrain from biting through his bottom lip in ecstasy.

Removing his lips from Grimmjow's nipple, Ichigo leant forward, pressing his body into Grimmjow's. He rand long hands along Grimmjow's arms, feeling the muscles ripple in response to the attention.

"Grimmjow…" Ichigo whispered.

"Yes…"

"I'm going to fuck you."

"Yes, oh god please!"

Ichigo chuckled, "I'm glad you agree."

Grimmjow snapped to attention when he felt the cool steel snap closed around his wrists.

Grimmjow looked up into Ichigo's mischievous eyes, only now noticing the glint of revenge, lying within their depths.

Sitting back, Ichigo licked the remainder of chocolate from his finger, gleaming down at Grimmjow with excitement.

"Ichigo…"

"What? You thought I couldn't top? Well I'm going to show you," he pressed his finger against the end of Grimmjow's nose. "Like I said, you have some very interesting things under that bed of yours."

"Ichigo let me go this instant," Grimmjow growled, tugging harshly at the restriction.

"Nope. I'm going to fuck you and there's nothing you can do about it."

Grimmjow roared loudly, twisting and throwing Ichigo off his torso. He pulled at the cuffs, wincing at the pain in his shoulder, a slight panic making its way through his system.

"Well that wasn't very nice. You know I'm still feeling a little dizzy from my accident," Ichigo pouted.

"Oh fuck off, stop laying it on so thick."

Ichigo cackled.

Grimmjow struggled against the shackles that seemed to rip at his wrists. He certainly didn't want to be topped, especially by Ichigo. He'd never been topped in his entire life, which was perfectly fine with him.

Ichigo ran his hands up Grimmjow's thighs, wrapping his hands around his stiff member. Pumping it several times, he relished in Grimmjow squirming heatedly beneath his touch. The power of dominance coursed through Ichigo's veins, drawing a hoarse moan from his throat.

Popping the cap on the bottle of chocolate, Ichigo poured the sweet liquid along Grimmjow's engorged length watching hungrily as small droplets rolled to the base of his cock and along his balls.

Grimmjow watched in a mixture of anticipation and anxiety. He could see the hunger in Ichigo's eyes and the steady and confident movements of someone who had been in control before.

He wasn't sure whether to be terrified or exhilarated as the cool liquid ran down his length. His body knew better however, and shuddered in desire as Ichigo smiled down at his length with the hunger of a starved man.

Grimmjow's anxieties were slammed to the back of his mind as Ichigo hot mouth slid over the head of his dick, tongue swirling and probing. Drawing a guttural moan from the bound man, Ichigo slid his tongue into the slit of Grimmjow's cock.

Grimmjow squeezed his eyes closed as he stopped himself from exploding in desire. He felt Ichigo lower his mouth along his length, savouring the taste of chocolate, tongue lapping at his skin.

"Fuck!" Grimmjow cried as he felt Ichigo's throat with the tip of his dick. The heatedly moist mouth that was wrapped around him moved with expert precision as it worked its pleasure along the large organ.

The sensation of Ichigo's tongue curling, pressing and massaging his length, along with the wet lewd sounds of sucking, had Grimmjow clutching at the sheets, using sheer willpower to stop from shooting a load down that silky smooth throat.

"You can cum you know," Ichigo gasped, letting Grimmjow's cock slip from between his lips.

"No, you'll fuck me if I do that," Grimmjow sighed in relief, thankful that the sinful onslaught had stopped for the time being, allowing him to centre himself.

"I'm going to fuck you anyway," Ichigo murmured, slipping a hand between Grimmjow's legs.

Panic coursed through his veins as he felt Ichigo's fingers slide toward his entry.

Without thinking, Grimmjow kneed Ichigo in the ribs, making him cry out in pain and fall to the bed.

"TENSA! NNOI!" Grimmjow yelled, as he watched Ichigo stir beside him.

"You bitch! It won't be that bad, I promise," Ichigo snickered and crawled toward him.

"Shit… SOMEONE!" Grimmjow cursed.

The door burst open with a flurry, two figures panting and taking in the scene before them.

"OH FUCK! MAN! I really didn't want to see that shit! Now I've gone soft!" Nnoitra yelled, looking at Grimmjow locked to the bed frame, naked and covered in chocolate.

Tensa, on the other hand, stood to the side, anxiety and curiosity etched onto his face.

"What's goin on? I wanna see!" cried Pantera from the living room

"Na, ya really don't," Nnoi shot.

"Shut the fuck up and untie me… or find the key or some shit. The fucker is trying to… well, fuck me!" Grimmjow cried.

Nnoitra fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face, laughter filling the room. "Dude! That is the best thing I have heard in years! You guys are just too funny!"

"Don't just sit there and laugh! Help me!"

"Nope! You deserve what you get!" Nnoitra stood, "Good luck Ichigo! Tell me all about his virgin ass in the morning!"

With that Nnoitra left the three men in the room.

"Tensa, don't just stand there. Help me get free."

Tentatively Tensa stepped toward Grimmjow, watching Ichigo who sat on the bed looking bored.

"Where's the key?"

Ichigo looked toward Tensa, who stood cautiously by Grimmjow. Smirking he sauntered toward the body guard, running a hand up his neck and into his thick locks.

Grimmjow watched in desire as Ichigo leant forward and pressed his lips to Tensa's, the man instantly melting in Ichigo's hands.

Grimmjow didn't know whether to be aroused or angry, his conflicting emotions waring together with his innate jealously.

"Wanna join?" Ichigo murmured huskily, sending shivers along Tensa's spine.

Tensa opened his mouth to reply, until he was shot a piercingly, heat filled glare from Grimmjow, snapping him from his sex fogged mind.

"No," He coughed, pulling away from the seductive Ichigo, "where is the key?"

Falling to the bed with an exasperated sigh Ichigo pointed to the book shelf where a small silver key sat alone.

Retrieving the key from the shelf, Tensa quickly and efficiently removed the restraints from Grimmjow's hands, trying to hide his arousal due to the current situation.

"Do you need anything else? Help with anything?" Tensa asked a small skerrick of hope in his eyes.

"Tensa…" Grimmjow warned, watching the man bow and quickly remove himself from the room, leaving the two men alone in the quickly quieting room.

"I was so close," Ichigo sighed, running a hand through his orange locks.

"Yes, well you've proven your point, now you have to pay."

Ichigo gasped as Grimmjow flipped him roughly and pressed a hand between his shoulder blades.

"Well, I'm a little interested in where this is going," Ichigo muttered into the mattress.

"You should be."

Grimmjow reached for the bottle of chocolate, eyeing it's almost empty contents and making a mental note to buy more.

"Show me your ass," Grimmjow growled, watching with anticipation as Ichigo raised his ass in the air, parting his cheeks with slender fingers. Opening the bottle with his teeth, Grimmjow squirted the remaining chocolate across Ichigo's ass and around his pink hole.

Hissing in eagerness, Ichigo squirmed at the sensation of the chocolate tickling his ass.

Bending down Grimmjow slowly dragged his tongue along the chocolate on Ichigo's cheeks, collecting the sweet liquid, enjoying the slight salty flavour of Ichigo's skin.

"Mmmm," Ichigo moaned, clawing at the sheets, until they were bunched in his fists.

Grimmjow revelled in the change in positions. As interesting as it was watching Ichigo in a position of power, Grimmjow was relieved that he could do the pleasuring instead of being pleasured. He wasn't going to deny that he didn't enjoy the intense blow job or even the light bondage play, but he preferred to be the one in power.

Slipping a single digit into the chocolate covered hole, Grimmjow rubbed the liquid into the puckered area, managing to elicit a gasp from an aching Ichigo.

"Maybe I should tie you up…" Grimmjow groaned, reaching for his discarded tie.

"No! No…" Ichigo stiffened beneath Grimmjow's touch, making the blue haired man cautious. Ichigo's voice was tight with worry, stopping him from grabbing the tie.

"If you say so," he shrugged, letting it go, despite the uneasy feeling in his gut.

Bending back down, Grimmjow slipped his hot tongue into Ichigo's tight entrance. It twitched as he tasted and probed the area, the chocolate enhancing the pleasure for both men. Reaching up Grimmjow cupped Ichigo's balls and began massaging them gently, inducing a cry of ecstasy from Ichigo.

Ichigo felt like he was on fire, the sensation of Grimmjow's tongue slipping in and out of his hole, whilst caressing his balls, almost too much.

Eyes heavy lidded and arms weak, Ichigo pushed himself up so that he was on all fours. Looking back he shivered as he watched Grimmjow pleasure him with his tongue, lapping up the chocolate like a dog.

Ichigo cried out as Grimmjow slid two fingers into his tight embrace.

"Please fuck me! Shove it all the way in so I feel it in my throat," he groaned, moving in rhythm with the two long digits.

Grimmjow didn't know whether to groan or laugh about how the tables had turned. "You enjoying being the bottom don't you."

Ichigo was silent as he enjoyed Grimmjow caressing his insides with his skilled fingers.

"Ichigo, you do, don't you," Grimmjow stopped his sinful onslaught, waiting for his answer.

"YES! YES I DO!" cried Ichigo in frustration.

"Will you try to dominate me again?"

"No! Now fuck me or I'll cut your fucking dick off!"

"Your pillow talk makes me so hard," Grimmjow couldn't help but chuckle as he positioned himself at Ichigo's entrance.

Ichigo mewled as he felt the head of Grimmjow's cock pop past his tight ring of muscle and slide its way inside. Ichigo felt as if he was going to explode, the feeling of Grimmjow's insanely large dick inside of him almost too much for the orangette.

Clutching the sheets in pleasure, Ichigo felt Grimmjow's cock felt as though it was touching the deepest part of his body. Slowly he ground his rear into Grimmjow, forcing him to clutch onto his hips in order to stop the orgasmic sensation that rolled through his body.

Pulling out slowly, Grimmjow shot forward with an audible slap, making Ichigo scream loudly, twisting wantonly.

The two moulded into one as they moved together in rhythmic succession, the sounds and cries of the two intensifying. Their sweat mixed, allowing them to slip across each other with ease.

Grimmjow's hands roamed Ichigo as he slammed into his tight hole, enjoying the chance to map his body. Reaching down he twisted Ichigo's nipple harshly, making his hole tighten uncomfortably around his large length.

"Fuck!" Grimmjow cried, burying himself roughly inside Ichigo, making Ichigo's arms collapsed beneath him. Ass still in the air Grimmjow rolled his hips, grinding himself further into his tight crevice, searching for his sweet spot.

"Grimm! GRIMM!" Ichigo cried, his release mounting to a climax, "Fuck! FUCK! FUCK!"

Slamming into Ichigo one last time, Grimmjow felt the heat course through Ichigo's body and into his as Ichigo exploded with a shuddering cry. Following his lead, Grimmjow emptied himself into the tight entrance, his cum spilling down the backs of Ichigo's legs. The twitching of Ichigo's ass drew out every last drop, until he had nothing left to give.

Sighing heavily, Grimmjow collapsed on top of Ichigo, his dick still deep inside.

"Well that was cray-cray," Ichigo yawned, his eyes heavy lidded.

"You spend too much time with your students," Grimmjow laughed, kissing the base of Ichigo's neck.

"Maybe I should dress up as a school girl then," Ichigo chuckled, stopping when he felt Grimmjow harden inside of him. "You sick bastard!"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my god! Thank god that is over! Writing smut is so hard! ARGH! It legitimately takes me hours longer than a normal scene, so hopefully it is ok and not a complete pile of shit haha. Anyway! I am so sorry for the wait, but I gave you a longer chapter (20 pages), so don't be too mad... please? :D haha. <strong>

**Again, thank you for all the lovely reviews. You guys are so nice! You're all the reason I keep writing this story so thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for your support. **

**I'd like to dedicate 'Pantera' to **Akrximay**, she so lovingly told me to get writing, which is why I started this chapter. So thank you! I don't know whether you think it's a good thing or a bad thing to have the introduction of this character, but I think she is pretty badass **** As always your support and comments keep me writing and I am always waiting in anticipation to hear what you think. **

**And thank you to the lovely **Shirohimes**. ****Seriously your review was beautiful and so was your message. I was really touched that you thought so highly of my story and writing. Hopefully it has lived up to your expectations and you have enjoyed it as much as the previous chapters. So thank you for being an amazingly lovely and story inspiring individual.**

**Keep up the reviewing! Till next time my love muffins!**

**Love Chibi-Tea-Chan xxxxxx**

**Ps. Sorry for any mistakes, I was pretty tired when I edited this. **


	15. Chapter 15: Tally

**Oh my god, I really didn't mean to disappoint people! Haha. OOPS! But do not worry; I have always planned for Ichigo to top at some point that is why I started to introduce the topic last chapter. I did this to build on the characters and their relationship, because Grimmjow (who I think of as a very sexy strong man) wouldn't let just **_**anyone**_** top him; therefore he has never been bottom before, which terrifies the idiot. Ichigo is his one and only which I try to represent through him trusting and accepting Ichigo enough to allow him something he has never let anyone have… Hopefully that makes sense. But thankyou everyone for your reviews, they mean a lot to me and most made me think and agree with your view points. So good job! My story isn't any good without my reviewers and your precious input. Hopefully I haven't lost too many of you and you can maybe understand why I wrote it like that. Maybe it'll make sense later on **

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**

***getsugaX369 , TigerDemonOwnz, Mayuzu, jusa18, BOOGEY-MANN-HEART-ICHI, Shirohime's - Shizaya-stories, Akrximay, StoriediSaleInchiostro, Guest and dizzyblond3***

^ You dear sir's are magnificent. 'nough said.

*hopefully I got everyone...

* * *

><p><em>Death<em>.

It was an interesting concept; one that constantly shrouded the world in mystery, yet it is always there; waiting.

It was something that people didn't particularly enjoy discussing, however it was there. Always in the background, lurking. It was like a curtain waiting to be drawn; it opened when it was your time to come on stage. A stage no one knew, a stage with no beginning, no ending, just black.

Did it hold something different for each person? Were all our loved ones waiting in the audience?

No one knew. They only waited for their curtain to be drawn, their time to exit.

It's something everyone has to do at some point, but no one wants to accept its fate…

Except those few who had weighed their options and come to the conclusion that the unforeseeable nothing, was more enticing than the intensity of reality.

Ichigo looked down at his wrists. They shone with scars in the morning light, glittering like iridescent pearls along matte skin. He could recall each time he had damaged the skin in an attempt to feel anything other than the hurt, the loneliness, the nothing that he felt on a daily basis growing up.

He recalled the meaty fist being brought down into his face, the clawing of sweaty hands… He fought the urge to paint the bedroom with the horrors of his past.

Ichigo hissed in pain, head throbbing, and muscles aching. Pushing the memories aside he recalled the night before cursing his luck. He'd been so close to dominating the blue demon he could almost taste it… Well he had tasted something.

He lay there staring at the ceiling contemplating Grimmjow's reaction. He couldn't help but notice he was petrified, _had no one ever given it to him?_ Surely he'd had relationships in the past… Wasn't that what people did? Test waters, give people a go?

He paused, confused at the direction of thought. In no way were they in a relationship, Ichigo was terrified of relationships, much like Grimmjow was terrified of having it up the ass. He'd never been really good with the emotional stuff attached to relationships, just the physical aspect. The emotional half required a lot talking and understanding one another and he didn't want anyone to particularly understand him. So physical was always a lot easier, but why had he even had those thoughts?

Ichigo sighed putting it down to the fact that he wanted control, nothing less, nothing more.

Grimmjow stirred beside him, eyes confused as he sat up.

"Fuck, I got a head ache! Do you?"

"Well… Yeah but I'm the one with stitches in his head," Ichigo watched as Grimmjow leant forward, rubbing his temples, "Maybe you had too much chocolate!"

Grimmjow shot him a look of annoyance.

"ANYWAY! I've been thinking," Ichigo started.

"That's never a good sign."

"Whatever. Look you still owe me! And I know how you can start."

Grimmjow looked down at Ichigo apprehensively. He was laying there, completely naked, one hand behind his head, the other resting along his washboard abs. His eyes trailed over Ichigo's skin, picking up the scars that littered his otherwise perfect physique.

"Yeah… How?"

"You're going to let me fuck you."

Grimmjow felt his headache take on a new level of pain, upgrading it to migraine. That's what Ichigo was: a migraine.

"We already established last night, that wasn't going to happen, remember? Besides, you like being fucked."

"Grimmjow, by now you must realise I'm not the most compliant person around," Ichigo commented, watching Grimmjow's eyes glaze with acceptance. "Half the time you get me to promise you shit when I just want to be fucked. I'll agree all the time if I get what I want faster, doesn't mean I'll keep my promise."

Sighing in exasperation Grimmjow leaned back against the bed head, assimilating the information put forward by a talkative Ichigo. He should have known he would also be the same if he was in Ichigo's position, which may happen very soon apparently. He made sure to make a mental note to never get Ichigo to promise him things while they were having sex.

"So you want to fuck me…" Grimmjow murmured, head pulsating angrily.

"Yes. You owe me. Twice I might add."

"Maybe, but not straight away. Let me," Grimmjow paused, "come to terms with it. And let me know before you do it, ok?"

"They all sound like fair enough rules," Ichigo commented, scratching his head, "But what gives? Why are you so freaked out by being topped?"

"I don't know… It just doesn't look comfortable?" Grimmjow chuckled at his stupidity. He'd wondered once or twice what it would be like to be bottom, purely based on his partner's reactions, but never enough to actually allow anyone to top him.

"Ha-ha! You idiot! You're freaked out it's gonna hurt!" Ichigo rolled out of bed, the world spinning. Standing he wobbled his way toward the bathroom to wash the remaining chocolate from his body and take his pain killers. Before he shut the door, he looked over at Grimmjow who had a look of confusion and pain across his features.

"Don't worry, I've been told I'm very gentle!"

Grimmjow groaned as the bathroom door slid shut with a click. How he had gotten himself into this mess, he had no idea. Ichigo's parting comment had left a foul taste in his mouth, he had wished with every fibre of his being, that he was be the first and last for Ichigo; however that didn't seem to be the case. He wasn't even completely sure he'd be the last either, the way he seemed to attract people, sort of like a moth to the flame. Especially after last night, when Tera had attacked Ichigo, he seemed all too happy to let _that_ happen. And then there was Tensa… Ichigo had just gone fucking crazy yesterday. How he hadn't tied him up and locked him away yet, was beyond him.

With a moan of pain, Grimmjow sunk lower into the bed, the pain in his skull raging forward with the train of thought. Letting his eyes drift closed, he realised with a smirk, he probably wouldn't let anyone BUT Ichigo top him.

* * *

><p>When Ichigo finally left the bathroom, he found Grimmjow slumped uncomfortably in bed, fast asleep. With a shrug of his shoulders he got dress in his work clothes, slinging a tie around his neck, leaving the room quietly.<p>

"You fuck my brother last night?" Pantera gleamed at Ichigo from the kitchen.

He couldn't help but notice she was wearing one of Nnoitra's t-shirts that easily came down to her knees.

"Na, Tensa released him," Ichigo sat down on one of the bar stools.

"Fuck. You should get on that," Pantera sliced into an apple with a large knife.

"Don't worry it'll happen."

"Good and when it does make sure you tell me!" she laughed, chewing the apple. "He has some stupid power issues that seem to transfer to the bedroom. I always caught him with cute, tiny, complaint little shits, made me want to vomit in their faces."

Ichigo chuckled. He couldn't imagine Grimmjow with a cute guy, but then again, he struck Ichigo as someone who would take what was given.

"Besides! I want to tease the fucker!" She squealed, flinging the knife in the air and catching it between her fingers.

"Jesus Christ, watch it would you? You could lose a bloody finger doing that!" Ichigo watched as Pantera gleamed mischievously at him.

"Don't worry sunshine! I've been handling knives since I was just a babe," she giggled flinging the knife toward an un-expecting Nnoitra making his way from the bedroom. The knife embedded itself in the wood of the door frame with a hollow thunk, wobbling viciously centre metres from Nnoitra's face.

"Fuck me!" He cried, glaring a piercing purple eye at the vicious little brat he'd fucked into the mattress the night before, "And good morning to you too!"

"Oh don't be a pussy, it's not like I'd take your other eye too."

"Yeah that's not something I particularly want to remember sweet cheeks," Nnoitra said sauntering up behind Pantera and sliding his large hands across her bare backside.

"Wait a second," Ichigo interjected, "She took your eye?"

Nnoitra laughed bitterly, leaning down to run his tongue along Pantera's face, chin to hair line.

"You sick fuck! That's disgusting!" She screamed wiping her cheek with the back of her hand.

"That's not what you said last night," he jokingly winked at Ichigo who shook his head. "Anyway yeah, she did. It was back when me and Grimm had been friends for about a year. I had snuck into Tera's room and hid in her closet and fuck me, I had such a boner for her; I get blue balls just thinking about back then."

Pantera shot him a chilly glare.

"Yes well, I slipped into her closet one day and waited for her to come home. When she finally came into her bedroom to change, she was in this sexy navy sailor uniform… mmm I can still remember the way it hung off her hips," Nnoitra licked his lips. "One thing led to another and I watched her change. If only to top things off she also got it into her head that she'd just go and masturbate to some porn video in front of me too! Quite frankly you're basically asking a young sexual male to explode in that situation. She caught me masturbating in her closet and… well ripped out my eye."

Nnoitra shrugged, popping a grape into his mouth.

"It's your fault you were caught, you were breathing and moaning like a twelve year old touching himself for the first time."

Ichigo chuckled, "You're one vicious bitch aren't you?"

"Oh you bet sexy," Pantera winked at Ichigo.

"Oi fuck off, she's mine," Nnoitra glared at Ichigo who put two hands up in defeat.

"Whatever man, maybe I'll just watch from the closet instead," Ichigo quipped making Pantera laugh hysterically.

"Get it!? Do you get it Nnoi!?" She was doubled over, tears in her eyes. Nnoitra was about to comment when he was suddenly interrupted.

"Shut the fuck up!"

"My, my. You're in a good mood," Nnoi commented, throwing a grape at Grimmjow who was trudging across to the kitchen, "You upset you didn't get it up the arse?"

Grimmjow's piercing blue eyes glowered at Nnoitra like a thundering storm rolling off the ocean.

"Oh no…" Nnoi and Pantera whispered, stepping back.

"Ichi…"

Turning around, Ichigo looked at Grimmjow, who had a faint pink colour splashed across his cheeks.

"What?"

Grimmjow looked down at the orange haired man, his vision blurring slightly. Leaning forward he pressed his face into Ichigo's shoulder much to the other's dismay.

"Ichi… I don't feel well."

"Well that's our queue to go!" Nnoitra hollered, grabbing Pantera around the waist, dragging her back to the guest room.

"What?" Ichigo called, arms outstretched not completely sure what to do with the blue kitten on his shoulder, "Where are you going?"

"HAHA! Let's just say he's a handful when he's ill," Pantera shut the door with a loud snap, leaving Ichigo with a mumbling Grimmjow.

"Umm…" Ichigo looked around. He'd never taken care of anyone before. When he got sick he… well he just kept going and if he passed out well he'd wake up a few hours later and keep going.

Tentatively he placed a hand on Grimmjow's back, feeling his shaking form. Grimmjow's back was slick with sweat, his skin hot.

Knitting his brows together in worry, he brushed Grimmjow's hair to the side feeling his forehead. His forehead was aflame, a fever obviously ravaging his body.

"Ichi," Grimmjow groaned rubbing his forehead into Ichigo's shoulder, "I'm cold."

"Ok, well let's get you back to bed. Where do you keep the aspirin?"

Grimmjow shrugged, being extremely helpful.

"Ok, bed first. Then I'll call your mum to come take care of you while I go to work."

"NO! Can't you stay?"

"Huh?"

"Please? Please Ichigo?"

Looking down at the man pressed into his shoulder he felt a twinge of guilt. He didn't want to leave him when he was so obviously begging… and to be entirely truthful Ichigo enjoyed the begging. But, he had work and he couldn't miss it.

"Just go to bed ya big baby."

"Ichi!" growled the blue haired demon from his slouched position. Grimmjow muscles felt like they were liquid, his skin so sensitive it felt like ants nibbling at his flesh. The only comfort was the sensation of Ichigo's soft shoulder underneath his heavy heated skull.

Looking down at Grimmjow, Ichigo had to control his growing erection as he looked into the simpering blushed face of the god like creature. His lips were slightly parted glistening with saliva, eyelids heavy with fever.

Swallowing harshly he reprimanded himself for thinking sexual thoughts whilst Grimmjow was sick.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later he had achieved what had felt like the impossible.<p>

Grimmjow was tightly tucked into bed, an array of drugs scattered next to him.

He'd somehow managed to dodge a groping hand at his crotch and successfully avoided a grown man crying by lying about staying home and caring for him.

But what Grimmjow didn't know, wouldn't hurt him. He was out cold and drugged up on some cold and flu pills he had discovered in Grimmjow's (extensive) medicine cabinet.

Looking down at his watch he swore quietly, realising he was already late by ten minutes.

Picking up his phone he dialled Lili.

"Hello?" answered a cheery voice.

"Hi Lili, its Ichigo here."

"ICHI! Oh my baby! How are you love? Everything ok?" the concern in her voice made Ichigo's heart twinge unfamiliarly. He frowned at the sensation, not sure how to feel about his now concerning heart defect.

"Oh I'm fine, but your son on the other hand…" Ichigo looked down at the, now snoring man in the bed.

"Oh dear, what has he done now? He hasn't accidently shot himself again, has he?"

"No… Wait. What?" Ichigo could help but snicker. To think this suave man had, at some point, been clumsy enough to accidently shoot himself was hilarious.

"Oh good. No, no I better not tell you. He always gets annoyed when I go blabbering on about his past mishaps," she giggled. "Now love, what's actually wrong?"

"Grimmjow has a cold and he wants me to stay with him, but I have work. I don't really feel too great about leaving him here alone."

"Aw aren't you a sweetie pie!"

Ichigo couldn't help but blush deeply with embarrassment.

"Ok, well knowing how clinging he gets when he is sick, I'll be right over."

"Thanks."

"No problem sweet pea. Have a good day at work!" Ichigo could almost see her smiling as she ended the phone call.

Sighing Ichigo pocket the phone and fixed his tie that still lay undone around his neck.

Looking back at Grimmjow he rolled his eyes in annoyance and acceptance.

Walking to the bathroom, he wet a small wash cloth with cold water, squeezing it dry of any excess water.

He clucked his tongue as he leant down, and slapped the cloth onto his steaming forehead, enjoying the moan Grimmjow let escape.

He couldn't believe he had stooped so low as to care for a sick person. It troubled him on a deep level, especially after everything that had been said the day before. If any other person had said half the shit that Grimmjow had said to Ichigo, he would have knocked them out cold and left them on the verge of death.

But not Grimmjow for some reason.

Perhaps he had become more of a friend than Ichigo had realised.

* * *

><p>"Please turn to page 27 of your text book," Ichigo instructed. He looked at the students that made up his math class. He couldn't help but feel trapped by the stupidity of the class but he was enjoying the content.<p>

One down side to this particular class, were the 2 students sitting near the window.

His sisters. His sisters who didn't even know who he was or what he looked like.

He sighed in frustration. Looking at them he could clearly see the similarities between the twins and his parents. It made him anxious looking into the faces of his past, but he shoved it back, behind the wall that he had created to protect himself.

His eye was caught lingering by Yuzu, who smiled kindly in his direction.

How he had come back to this classroom astounded even him. He put it purely down to the fact that his life had comprised of most of these hardships and misgivings. He'd gotten used to it.

The thought somehow sickened him as he looked at the privileged private school students that sat laughing in front of him.

They would never even experience a tenth of what he had experienced by the time he was a teen.

_Strawberry…_

Ichigo blinked, the blood draining from his face. The voice he had heard had been one he'd buried in his memories years ago. He thought it strange to be thinking about such things at a time like this.

Running a hand through his hair he shook his head, suppressing the ugly thought that had reared its unwanted head.

"…sei. Sensei?"

Adjusting his glasses, Ichigo looked up into the face of a young girl.

Cocking an eyebrow Ichigo motioned for the girl to continue.

"Um… Sensei I was wondering if you would be able to help me with my assignment at lunch? I'm still not too sure on some parts," the girl shyly pushed some hair behind her ear, exposing her long, pale neck.

"Sorry Mio, if you don't get this much, there is no hope for you," smiled Ichigo pleasantly, much to the girl's embarrassment.

"Ah…um-," the bell rang loudly throughout the halls of the school.

_Literally saved by the bell, _he thought.

Ichigo stood towering over the girl. Leaning down he looked her in the eye and snickered. Her eyes were large almost stunned, her cheeks a soft innocent pink.

"Besides," He whispered mischievously, "I don't go for little girls."

He audibly heard her inward gasp as he exited the room.

Ichigo chuckled to himself. Women were easy.

"Ichigo!"

Turning he saw a well dressed man walking toward him.

"Shukuro."

The man walked with an air of sophistication as he passed the hordes of children that pushed and shoved their way around him. His suit was a classic navy, his tie black to match his dress shirt.

"You're looking exceptionally smart," Ichigo commented as the man began to keep pace with him.

"How you flatter me! I generally make a note to always look exceptional though," he laughed.

"Well you do it well," Ichigo looked the man over before making eye contact once more. "I give it an 8."

Shukuro laughed, "Just an 8? Do I not impress you enough?"

Biting his lip in thought, Ichigo contemplated the question, drawing out the moment. "I wouldn't say that, but I am hard to impress. I wouldn't take it personally, but not many people can impress me."

"I can try and change that," Shukuro laughed, pushing a stand of hair behind his ear.

That was the second time he'd seen that move today. It somehow made Ichigo want to laugh.

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Well, how about lunch then? I can try one step at a time can I not?"

Ichigo ran a hand through his unkempt hair. This was almost too easy… "I don't see why not."

"Good! Come by my office at lunch."

With that Ichigo watched as the man walked ahead of him.

Children bumped into Ichigo as he watched the man walk from a far. He had to give it to the man, he had a great walk.

* * *

><p>Ichigo stood outside a large wooden door, heavily engraved with ornate traditional designs. A dragon ran down both panels, fire exploding from its maw as it burnt the villagers below, tendrils of smoke rising and forming flowers framing the massacre.<p>

Oddly appropriate Ichigo noted as he knocked on the dark wood.

"Come in!"

As instructed Ichigo pushed open the doors noting the room as it was slowly revealed to him.

The room was large, to say the least. The walls were lined with books, photos, trophies, ribbons and achievements. A couched area was to the left while a large wooden desk, similar to the door sat in the centre of the room. Papers were tossed casually across its surface, a computer placed idly to the right.

"Ichigo! Take a seat!" Shukuro motioned to the seats in front of his desk.

Feeling slightly like a naughty child, Ichigo placed his bag on the ground and looked around.

"Nice office you got here."

"Thank you," Shukuro smiled, "Sorry I just have to finish this last sentence and then we can have lunch."

"Take your time."

Ichigo took in the details around him, trying to find anything about the dealings behind this façade. How many things had these photos and books seen that could help him get to the bottom of what was happening here? The faster he got this job over and done with, the faster he could get back to his old life.

Pausing he considered the thought. Did he really want to go back to his old, boring life of poverty, sex and fights? Was there even a change?

"Done!" Standing Shukuro stretched.

"Now, let's get to more important things," winking he walked over to a small door that Ichigo had first missed. Opening it he walked inside, revealing a small kitchenette. "Would you like coffee or tea?"

"Tea would be great, thanks," Ichigo walked toward the kitchen, "Need a hand?"

"Oh please, you're my guest! Make yourself at home. I'll bring over some lunch in a second if you want to take a seat on a couch?"

"Sure thing, tell me if you need a hand though," smiling Ichigo made himself comfortable on one of the plush ornate (silk, he realised) couches.

"Here we go," Shukuro placed a silver tray in front of Ichigo.

Ichigo's eyes bulged behind his black rimmed frames.

"Woah…" Ichigo could hardly keep the drool from his lips as he looked down at the two plates. Both were adorned with lamb cutlets and mushrooms on a bed of potato bake, with what seemed like a sweet mustard sauce.

Ichigo looked back to the small kitchen, "You didn't cook this did you?"

"What would you say if I did?" Shukuro laughed, sitting next to Ichigo.

"I'd probably say 'fuck off, not in that kitchen you didn't'," Ichigo grabbed his knife and fork, not willing to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Shukuro laughed heartedly. "Your perception is right. I got my secretary to go grab us something nice for lunch."

"Can I get one of those?"

"A secretary?"

"Yes."

"You'd just use her for food though."

"Yeah? And?"

The two chuckled as they started cutting at the food.

Ichigo was in heaven. He loved lamb… How the bastard had known was slightly freaky or an odd coincidence. But at this point he decided to enjoy it at least. Besides, the way Grimmjow was at home probably meant that Ichigo would forgo dinner due to the effort it would take to make it.

"So how are you enjoying work?" Shukuro inquired as he took a mouthful of meat.

"Yeah, it's alright," Ichigo shrugged, "The girls lay it on thick though."

"HA! Well you are a young attractive male teacher; they're used to decrepit old men… or Renji."

Ichigo laughed.

"How do you enjoy being the principle of such a fine establishment?" Ichigo gestured to his office.

"Oh it has its perks. But it can be a really frustrating sometimes, especially dealing with parents."

"Urgh must be."

"What about your parents? They must be happy that you chose teaching for a career. You know, moulding young minds and all."

"Oh I suppose. My Dad wanted me to be an accountant or something, since I was good with numbers, but I couldn't stand being confined to a desk all day. At least I get to move around and be more interactive with teaching."

"Very true. Besides it'd be such a waste to keep your handsome face locked up all day."

"Flattery will get you nowhere Mr Tsukishima."

"What a shame I thought I was going well," Shukuro smiled, finishing the last of his meal.

"Well compared to the other night I suppose."

"Yes, well, I tend to get a bit protective when I've had a few drinks. Besides! Riruka was all over you."

"Hardly! If I recall someone wouldn't let her near me," Ichigo giggled playfully.

"Well I can hardly compete with an attractive young girl," he shrugged.

"Well you don't have to."

Looking over at Ichigo, Shukuro caught his breath as Ichigo sat looking at him, his hair sexily dishevelled, tie loose, the sun making his orange hair almost glow.

"Noted," He answered, sliding closer to Ichigo, his hair falling forward as he leant over the younger man.

Looking up into the lustful eyes of Shukuro, Ichigo swallowed the rising food that tried to find an escape. He'd known that this job would most likely lead to something like this however; it didn't make it any more comfortable for him.

Ichigo closed his eyes as he felt Shukuro's hair faintly tickle his cheek.

Closing the distance between the two, Shukuro placed his lips on Ichigo's, surprised at the soft moistness.

Deepening the kiss, Shukuro traced Ichigo's lips lightly with his tongue, enjoying the flavour.

Ichigo relaxed, allowing the man to pull him closer. He felt a slight rise in anxiety as a voice in his head screamed _Grimmjow._

Shukuro pushed his tongue into Ichigo's warm heated cavern, exploring and twisting. The kiss instantly making him rock hard as he tasted Ichigo for the first time.

Ichigo moaned, grabbing a fistful of Shukuro's hair and yanking his mouth away from his only to nibble his lip, eliciting a groan from the older man.

This was why Shukuro loved red heads. They were always so feisty when it came to sex.

Growling, Shukuro laced an arm around Ichigo's waist, dragging him onto his lap.

Ichigo felt the hard member below rub roughly against his ass as Shukuro thrusted upward. Slowly panic began to rise as he felt Shukuro's hand trace the outline of his ass.

_Too far. _

"Ichigo…" Breathed Shukuro as his fingers slid into the back of Ichigo's pan-

_KNOCK, KNOCK._

The two stopped.

"Um Sir, I know you're in a meeting but the car has arrived for your two o'clock appointment."

"Fuck!" Shukuro hissed in anger.

"S-sorry Sir!"

"Urgh, no worries. I'll be there in a moment."

"Understood."

"I'm sorry to do this Ichigo but I've got to run," He sighed, moving the orange haired male off his lap.

"Really? Can't it wait?" Ichigo played the game well, but sometime he wished he kept his mouth shut.

Chuckling Shukuro looked down at the red headed male with lust, "Sorry, really. Had I been meeting with anyone else, maybe? But this one is important."

"Urgh, fine!" Ichigo huffed crossing his arms.

"Don't worry, I'll ring you," he said adjusting his hard on to make it a little less noticeable.

"You better. Now leave."

Shukuro looked at him. "Will you be ok here?"

"Yeah, I'll leave right after I take care of this," Ichigo rubbed a hand against his length, moaning wantonly.

Shukuro's dick twitched at the scene. _Fucking red heads. _It almost killed him to leave.

"Wish I could be here to watch," he winked, walking to the door, "I'll text you later."

With that Shukuro left the room much to Ichigo's relief.

Ichigo sat there for what seemed like hours as he replayed what had happened.

Ichigo tapped his foot against the floor.

_Strawberry._

He tapped his foot faster.

He remembered Shukuro's tongue as it rubbed itself against his own…

_Strawberry._

Quickly grabbing the pot of hot tea, he poured the contents into his mouth, scolding his tongue. Pushing though the pain of his mouth blistering, he swallowed the mix.

_Ritual._

Running to the sink, he grabbed the scrub brush and soap, rubbing the skin on his hands until it was pink and tender.

Clean…

Clean.

CLEAN.

_This was ritual. _

Grabbing a kitchen knife he pressed it to his wrist –

Stopping, he breathed. He could feel the cold steel above the flesh of his wrist. It cried for him to mark the skin. It cried for him to keep tally.

Tally.

He hadn't done this since he was a kid. Closing his eyes he let his head fall back, a tear threatening to escape.

_Strawberry…You like that, don't you Strawberry?_

There were certain things, no matter what, Ichigo had to keep inside.

Tally.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! <strong>

**Anyway, I would just like to say to all my loyal followers and reviewers, Thank you! **

**I know this one took a while to come out but I have had a lot of stuff pop up in the last month or so. My Grandmother had a fall, my cat passed away and just last week I had to put my dog down. So it's been a tough one to say the least.  
>I would just love to thank these two lovely people for their love, kindness, support and encouragement: <strong>Akrximay **and **Shirohime's - Shizaya-stories**. If it weren't for these two awesome people this story would have taken a lot longer to come out. So give them a thank you too!**

**Anyway, till next time!**

**Love Chibi-Tea-Sama xxxxxxxxx**


	16. Chapter 16: Mimic

**Sorry for the lateness of this chapter but I hope you enjoy it. Make sure your read the bottom for my response to your amazing reviews. Love you guys! Without further adieu…**

Chapter 16

"Been a while bro," Shiro took a long drag on his cigarette, watching the smoke crawl into intricate patterns in the air.

" Yeah," Ichigo commented half-heartedly.

It had been a while and after the afternoon he had experienced, he had an insatiable urge for a sense of normalcy, or at least what he considered normal.

The two men were leaning against the greying wall of a small, poorly lit convenience store, enjoying the comfort of friendship. They hadn't spoken much, just lit a joint and shared… a moment.

Crouching down Ichigo rubbed the end of his joint into the concrete, effectively smearing the last embers harshly across the ground. Looking down at the black smear on the cement, Ichigo thought about the afternoon in Shukuro's office.

Rubbing a hand through his hair in frustration, Ichigo looked up at Shiro, taking in his pale friend like a life raft.

" They're back," he whispered, avoiding any eye contact.

"What are?" Shiro coughed, dragging the back of his hand across his pale lips.

"My nightmares, dickhead."

"Ah right! Yeah, those beasties… So why? You haven't had one of those in a while."

"Mmm. I mean I'd have one every now and then when I was low, but it's just getting a bit… hard?"

"Fair enough, but you didn't answer my question Sunshine."

"I donno… I mean I know, but… It's just a messed up situation," sighing in exasperation, Ichigo's eyes glazed over, trying not to remember.

"Well, do you want my opinion?"

Ichigo glance across at his friend who had joined him on the ground.

"Leave. Get out. Disappear," Shiro shrugged taking another drag on his cigarette.

"It's not that easy," Ichigo murmured.

"Ichigo, listen to me. I may not speak sense most of the time but if your nightmares are coming back, leave. You don't need to deal with that shit."

Swallowing hard, Ichigo pushed down the lump in his throat. There were so many things he hated about the current arrangement; however, he felt a pull to stay.

Ichigo's brows furrowed in concern, he'd never had the urge to stay in one spot too long. It usually meant some sort of pain or suffering on his part and this time there was bound to be no change. So why?

_Lili._

The thought was immediate and almost shocking. Had such a tiny and slightly aggressive woman really made such an impact on him? She shared many of the qualities that belonged to Orihime, however, more nurturing. He'd never felt that, not since…

Grunting Ichigo stood to his full height, stretching.

"I'll text you, ok?"

"No problem, but make sure you do! I miss you Bitchy Ichi," Shiro chuckled from his splayed position on the ground.

"Fuck off," Ichigo spat, a small smile tugging at the edge of his mouth. Turning he walked away from Shiro, absorbing what he had said.

On some base level, Ichigo knew Shiro was right.

He'd have to leave at some point.

* * *

><p>"Where's Ichigo?"<p>

"For the fifth time, he went to work!" Lili felt like throttling Grimmjow. He'd been such a bitch since he'd woken up at midday and not found Ichigo waiting on him hand and foot.

"But it's 6 o'clock already!" Grimmjow huffed.

He knew he was being annoying, but he had every right to be. Ichigo had promised to take care of him and he'd just wondered off… to work.

Grimmjow ground his teeth together in frustration, earning him a slap to the back of the head.

"Grimm, stop that or you'll end up with no teeth. You're just like your goddamn father," Lili smoothed her skirt and walked away from her son, who was propped up on the couch. "Now I've cooked some chicken soup for you boys. I left it on the stove for now, but don't leave it out all night. I don't want to be coming over and having to clean up after you get food poisoning. You're bad enough already. You know when you were little you would always-,"

Zoning out, Grimmjow sunk his head into the sofa, feeling the cool leather rub softly against his hot neck.

Grimmjow gazed out the window, watching the lights of the city sparkle like the Milky Way. He knew how annoying he could get when he was sick, heck he'd even been dumped at some stage because of it. He knew he got clingy when he was sick, not that he would admit it out loud. Pentera would never let him live it down if he did.

But, the fact that Ichigo wasn't there irked him in some way. He was getting too attached to their current lifestyle and quickly. He knew it was wrong, because on some level he knew Ichigo would leave as soon as he got paid and finished the job.

The thought sent an unfamiliar pang of anxiety running thought his chest, almost like someone was slowly tightening a vice around his ribs. With a huff of frustration he ran a hand through his already messy mane of hair. Either he was sicker than he thought or he was falling more and more in love with the fiery red head every minute they were together.

He swallowed, his mouth dry.

Thinking back to the night before Grimmjow smirked. The two of them entwined in an animal embrace, sweat dripping from their heaving bodies as they shared each other's heat. Ichigo's tight entrance sucking him deeper, threatening to never let him go. Ichigo's hot fingers running along his sensitive skin, his wonton mewls filling the room as he drove deeper and deeper… and deeper…

Throb.

"Fuck," Grimmjow whispered as he looked down at his tented sweatpants.

"Sorry?" his mother called from the kitchen.

"Nothing, don't worry," Grimmjow mumbled, getting up from the couch and going to the toilet.

Grimmjow's dick was throbbing, weeping at the idea of Ichigo's tight arse.

Grimmjow bit his lip as he locked the door behind him.

Pulling himself free, he slowly began to stroke the long, hard member that lay in his over heated palm.

Grimmjow thought back to the sensation of Ichigo sucking him so hard he though he saw stars. He could almost feel Ichigo's tongue swirl, lick and caress his dick. The image of the red head on his knees, saliva dripping down his chin as he took in the long length was almost his favourite view in the entire world.

Grimmjow's breathing hitched as his hand stumbled.

Growling in frustration Grimmjow removed his hand from his throbbing length only to spit in his hand. Bringing it back down to his hard length, he shivered as he used his own fluid as lubricant.

He hissed as his hand slid along his length smoothly. Slowly pumping himself he thought back to the anal beads and Ichigo's precious face as he begged for relief. The image of pushing the red head into the mattress as he slide into his heated cavern, the desire almost driving Grimmjow over the edge.

Eyes clenched, he recalled Ichigo's vibrant hair bouncing up and down in front of him, the chocolate smeared lightly across his nipples, his dick pressed hard against his stomach, rubbing, oozing.

"_HARDER! HARDER! FUCK! YES! GRIM, FUCK ME!"_

Grimmjow shuddered his release, his toes curling as the sensation of pleasure pulsed through his body.

Breathing heavily, he looked down at himself.

He was a mess.

Sighing he rested his hot forehead against the wall, feeling the icy cold pierce his euphoria.

"Shit, shit, shit," he spat, looking aimlessly down at himself.

How much longer and how much more could he fall for the fiery, vibrant red head?

* * *

><p>Ichigo nodded to Tensa as he entered the apartment, hoping that Grimmjow was asleep.<p>

To his misfortune, Grimmjow was awake.

"Where've you been?" Grimmjow grunted from the couch.

"Work, why?" Ichigo could already feel his defences building as Grimmjow began his questioning. He hated being questioned. Why did someone always want to know what he was up to?

"It's seven! Bit late to be just work," Grimmjow shot him a chilly glare over the couch.

"Yeah, so?" Ichigo threw his coat over the couch and looked down at the sickly blue demon. He was shirtless, his tanned and mightily toned stomach was on show for the world and Ichigo couldn't help but drool at the sight.

"You feeling any better?"

"Hmph. No thanks to you."

"Wow, isn't someone being a little cunt?"

"Fuck off. Where were you?"

"Good god! If you must know I met up with Shiro for a chat!" Ichigo kicked off his shoes as he walked into the bedroom to change.

"You know I don't like that fuck head."

"Yeah but he's my friend so get your head out of your arse and back off!" yelled Ichigo from the bedroom.

Kicking off his pants and shirt he settled into something more comfortable and looked into the mirror.

Slamming a hand against the mirror, he bit his bottom lip. Why couldn't Grimmjow just let shit go? He just couldn't deal with shit, especially today.

"Oi, you ok?"

Ichigo spun around to see Grimmjow leaning against the door frame, arms crossed, watching him.

Ichigo could feel his teeth dig sharply into his lip as he tried to hold back from the only way he knew how to express himself. Through violent insults.

"Ichigo," Grimmjow straightened, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, leave me alone."

_Breath_, Ichigo thought as he turned and pushed past Grimmjow, _It's just been a bad day. _

Grimmjow wiped his nose with a tissue he had in his pocket. He had no clue why Ichigo was being so uptight, but then again he did start off the evening being a bit of a dick.

He cursed being sick. He was a bitch when he was ill.

Putting the tissue away, he caught a glimpse of Ichigo's left arm.

Ichigo was taken aback by the tight grip that suddenly encased his arm.

"Oi let go," Ichigo tried to pull away but to no avail.

"What happened here?" Grimmjow eyed the make shift bandage that looked like it was stuck down with tape.

"Nothing, now leave it," Ichigo ripped his arm from the tight grip, storming out of the bedroom.

"Did Shiro do that Ichi?" Grimmjow was hot on his heels as he entered the lounge room.

Shooting him a menacing glare, that made even Grimmjow stop and reconsider, Ichigo placed a finger against his bare chest and shook his head.

Grimmjow blinked. Obviously, he'd crossed a line.

"Ichigo, please don't tell me you did this…"

Ichigo's eyes were glassy and dead as he stared down Grimmjow who was flushed in the cheeks from over exertion.

"Why?" he whispered.

"WOULD YOU STOP WITH THE FUCKING QUESTIONS!" Ichigo screamed. "YOU FUCKING NOSY PRICK! I was just doing my fucking job! Now let up for fucks sake!" Spit flew from his mouth as he shoved Grimmjow back a step.

"Ichi?" Lili's cool voice broke through the heated tension between the two, instantly making Ichigo shiver with regret.

Looking back at her, his fight settling to a dull boil under his skin, he realised he'd let her see a side of him that was better left hidden. She'd seen something that would make her think less of him.

Quickly grabbing his coat and shoes he made a bee line for the door.

"Ichigo! Don't go, I'm sorry for asking so many questions."

Grimmjow's words were lost as the door shut heavily between the two, creating yet another barrier to overcome.

* * *

><p>Ichigo pulled his jacket tighter around him, the cool night air biting at his skin. He remembered the nights like this, the nights that promised a cold winter of living in dumpsters or on people's couches. He was used to not having a home. Used to not having someone watch your every move.<p>

Pulling a lighter and a cigarette from his pocket, he placed the familiar butt between his lips, taking a deep breath as he cupped and lit the end.

Inhaling he closed his eyes, feeling the relaxing warmth fill his body, the cool breeze bristly past his face, through his hair. Orange strands danced crazily in the cool hair, over grown and hanging in his eyes.

Ichigo continued to walk down the street, but to where? He didn't even know, just anywhere other than Grimmjow's apartment.

Why hadn't he just told him up front what had happened? It was apart of his job, there would no reason for him to be upset…

But why did he still not want to tell him?

Ichigo bit the end of the butt in frustration, almost destroying his cigarette.

Ichigo looked around at the deserted street he was walking down. All that could be heard was the soft breeze through the trees and the soft patter of feet….

_Wait_…

Ichigo turned to see 3 teens emerge from an alleyway just behind him, laughing heartily at something in the alley way.

Waltzing up behind them, he gazed down at what the teens were enthralled with.

It was a boy, no older than them, crouched in a corner, blood running from his lip. A mixture of tears and snot covered his face.

"Oi, wadda you want?" one of the boys asked, his faced turning into a contorted scowl.

Taking one last drag on the cigarette, Ichigo threw it to the ground. Stepping on it briefly to extinguishing the glowing ember.

"Ah, I am so glad you asked," Ichigo rolled up his sleeves.

"Aw yeah?" The kid took a swing at Ichigo, which he easily sidestepped.

"Yeah, 'cause I really wanted to punch someone," with one hefty blow, Ichigo slammed his palm into the kid's stomach, dropping him to his knees. In another fell swoop Ichigo grabbed the kids head and slammed his kneed into his face, officially knocking him out cold.

A fist connected with Ichigo's collarbone, making him wince slightly.

Grabbing the meaty fist that had dared to touch him, he twisted it behind the boy, effectively locking him in place.

"Now, should I break your arm?" Ichigo snickered into the boy's ear.

"Get the fuck away from him!" the last boy charged at Ichigo, a blade in hand.

"HAH!" Ichigo could feel his pulse quicken at the immanent danger. He lived for moments like these, the thrill of danger and the sweet sensation of pain.

The boy thrust forward with the knife.

Still holding onto the boy's wrist, Ichigo blocked the attack and kicked the boy harshly in the leg, hearing the satisfying crunch of a kneecap being pushed backward.

"FUCK!" screamed the boy on the ground, crippled.

"Now, back to you," Ichigo commented, re-directing his attention. "Hey, you!"

The boy who had been huddled in the corner watching intently looked up at his fiery saviour, "Yes?"

"What did these boys do to you?"

"W-well they um… T-they beat me up, took my wallet and… p-pissed on me…"

Ichigo looked down at the boy in his death like grasp, "You what?"

The boy visibly shook at the intensity of such a chilling glare.

Shoving him harshly against the brick wall, Ichigo patted the boy down roughly, "Where's the wallet?"

With a shaking finger the boy pointed toward his fallen comrade who clutched his twisted knee in an attempt to releave the pain.

"Go get the wallet. If you do anything funny I'll make sure you end up worse than him," Ichigo whispered menacingly.

Letting him go, Ichigo watched as the boy stumbled forward, slumping over his friend, searching for the wallet. All that could be heard in the alleyway were the muffled cries of the boy in pain.

Turning back around, wallet in hand the boy cautiously moved toward the fiery red head.

"Brilliant," Ichigo snatched the wallet from his hands, looking at the contents, "Hanataro… Hey, aren't you in my cla-."

"WATCH OUT!" yelled Hanataro.

* * *

><p>Biting her lip Lili, placed her foot on the accelerator, screeching out of the underground parking lot in a billow of smoke.<p>

Ichigo had been missing for 3 hours by this point and her worry had hit breaking point, with little help from her own son's incessant berating. She knew how annoying and hot headed Grimmjow could be and she felt for Ichigo as she sped down the darkened streets.

Grimmjow had lost many friends throughout the years with his big mouth and no filter. That mixed with his 'rebellious' phase had almost sent her to an early grave. She'd almost shot Alec in the kneecap the day he had pointed out a grey hair. This being just after she had gone to the police station to pick up her son who had been arrested for indecent public behaviour, which funnily enough constituted as Grimmjow having intercourse with 2 female students at his school.

She rolled her eyes, remembering the argument that had ensued between Alec and Grimmjow. It had involved a lot of screaming on both parts. Grimmjow trying to impress his father was never a good thing. As she recalled Grimmjow was trying to prove the point that he was, in fact, not interested in men. The day he finally gave up on women, she had thanked the gods because quite frankly, Grimmjow was awful when he was doing something he didn't want to do.

And now he'd finally settled down a bit. Not a lot, but a bit. She had Ichigo to thank for that. She knew that Grimmjow had been pining after him for some years, but she hadn't realised the extent until he had come back into his life. Grimmjow had changed slightly. He was a little bit more lenient, forgiving and… happy. Before Ichigo had come back he had been a hot headed mess over the smallest things. He was a control freak of the largest kind, which made him good at his job, but too intense. He had been too willing to cut someone's finger off for giving him an odd look. But now, with Ichigo around, he was too blinded with his own goddamn love, that he wouldn't even notice if someone gave him the finger. Which was probably a good thing, because they wouldn't survive long.

Lili sighed, looking down the darkened side streets, clucking her tongue impatiently.

However, there was a downfall to Grimmjow's change. His usually intense demeanour was now directed at someone he cared about, hence why she was searching for Ichigo at 11:00pm. Usually Grimmjow's overbearing nature was directed at work, but now it was directed at poor, independent Ichigo. The two were so similar it was almost funny, except for the fact that they were butting heads frequently.

"Grimmjow, what happened?" Lili asked as she watched Ichigo disappear through the door, his face red, eyes wide.

Grimmjow paced, not hearing his mother, clearly agitated

"Grimmjow?"

"ARGH!" roaring loudly Grimmjow slammed his fist through the dry wall connecting the lounge and kitchen.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques!"

Grimmjow winced hearing his mother's raised voice. Removing his fist from the wall he dusted his knuckles, feeling light headed as he looked to his mother, her hands on her hips.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, stay out of it."

"Grimmjow, I am not staying out of this. Especially since Ichigo just stormed out of this apartment looking like he was about to cry!"

Guilt plague Grimmjow, hearing his mother confirm what he thought he had seen.

"I didn't mean any of it… I mean I didn't even do anything wrong!" Grimmjow flung himself onto the sofa, face in his hands. Frustration evident in his posture and shoulders.

Sitting down beside her son, Lili placed a hand on his bear shoulder. "Look, it doesn't matter who was right or wrong. Just tell me what happened and then we can decide on what to do after that. Ok?"

Grimmjow nodded in agreement and told her about their exchange and the bandage on Ichigo's wrist.

The two sat on the couch in silence, mulling over the exchange.

Lili broke the silence first, "Obviously, something happened at work. I hope he's ok."

"I hope so too. I was only worried about him…"

"I know Grimm, but you got to remember you can be a bit full on some times."

"What and he's not?" Grimmjow snorted, remembering their constant bickering.

"Of course he is! More so than you at times, but that's where your problem is! You're too similar," she chuckled, running a hand through her hair.

"But he won't even let me get close enough to understand him!"

"Open your eye's Grimmjow, he's already starting too. Not in obvious ways… just small, insignificant ways that are a big deal for him. Maybe not a big deal for you or me, but for him… It's probably scaring him a little."

Grimmjow pulled at his fingers, "I really haven't noticed."

"You've got to remember, he didn't have a normal childhood Grimmjow, far from it," an involuntary shiver ran through her. "He's a broken child, living in a grown body, mimicking an adult."

* * *

><p>Lili rounded the corner, the power of Grimmjow's Audi tingling beneath her small hands. She'd been driving for an hour searching for Ichigo, losing herself in deep thought.<p>

Grimmjow had kept in contact with her throughout her drive. Keeping her updated on the fact that Ichigo still hadn't come home and that he was probably dying from the common cold.

Lili answered her phone that was incessantly ringing.

"You found him yet?" Grimmjow growled down the telephone line.

"No, not yet. I'd ring you if I did."

"Mum, it's been an hour… You don't reckon…"

Lili slammed on the breaks, the car skidding to a halt.

"Mum? What's wrong?"

"I found him!" Lili quickly unbuckled her seat belt.

"Is he ok? Where is he? I'll come, tell me where you are!"

"I've got to go, I'll call you back!"

"Mother, don't you dar-."

Lili turned off her cell and jumped out the car, running after the orange-headed man slowly plodding down the street.

* * *

><p>"Ichigo!"<p>

Ichigo froze, turning slowly.

"Ichigo!" Ichigo watched as Lili's blue hair bounced around her face, cheeks flushed with the cold.

"Lili?"

Lili flung herself at Ichigo, embracing him in a hug, which quickly turned into her slapping him on the arm. "Where were you!?"

"I went for a walk, I needed some fresh air."

Lili sighed, "We've been worried sick! Both Grimmjow and I, his fever even went up! I had to send him back to bed."

Ichigo was silent, scratching at his arm.

"Well, I suppose that doesn't matter. Come on, let's get you home."

"You know, I'm sorry for earlier," Ichigo murmured running a hand through his hair.

"Don't be stupid, it's fine. I've said worse to him anyway! Now come on," grabbing Ichigo's hand, Lili lead him back to the car.

Ichigo notably winced.

"What's wrong?" she stopped, looking him over.

"Ah nothin'. Just got into a bit of a fight with some dick head kids. One punched me in the collar bone."

"Kids? What were you doing fighting some kids?"

"They were beating up a kid from my class."

Lili smirked, "You're a lot kinder than you give yourself credit for, you know that?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and pulled out a cigarette.

As they headed back to the apartment, Lili looked over at Ichigo's slouched form. "You alright?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah," Ichigo rubbed at his arm absentmindedly.

"You know Ichigo, you can talk to that thick headed son of mine. He doesn't judge… despite how he may seem some times," Lili smiled at Ichigo, who looked out the window.

"No one wants to know my shit."

"You'd be surprised!"

* * *

><p>"I'll be over to check how you boys are going tomorrow, ok?" Lili waved to Ichigo from the car. "Make sure you two sort things out!"<p>

With that she drove away in her son's car, the tyres leaving burnt rubber in her wake.

Ichigo looked up at the building, wanting to be anywhere but where he was headed. Scowling, Ichigo lit a cigarette and took a long drag on his lifeline. Looking at the smoking swirling about his face, he wished that it were something stronger, something to take the edge off.

By the time he had reached the apartment he had finished his cigarette and deposited it in one of the many potted plants that lead down the hall.

Tensa opened the door as he came closer to the apartment, revealing a very impatient Grimmjow.

"Ichigo! I'm so sorry!" Grimmjow raced to Ichigo, much to his surprise.

"Are you running a fever?"

Grimmjow's flushed face was a dead give away, "No…"

"You are, let's get you back to bed."

Ichigo pushed passed him and walked to the bedroom, pointing to the bed, "Lay down turd face."

Walking passed him; Grimmjow sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at Ichigo. "Ichigo, I really am sorry for all my questions. I was just worried about you."

"Why the hell were you worried about me?" Ichigo murmured, moving to the bathroom. Grabbing one of the fresh face washers, he soaked it under the cool running water of the sink, squeezing it dry.

Meanwhile, Grimmjow cursed. He felt like he had lost all his inhabitations. What kind of direction was he headed with that statement? They'd just had a fight; Ichigo had disappeared and still didn't seem right…. Now was not the time to start bringing this shit up.

With a twitch of the eye Grimmjow replied, "Because you're my friend."

Ichigo chucked the rag at Grimmjow, hitting him square in the face. "Sure, whatever."

"Thanks. Look I'm not trying to be all sappy and shit but I just want to get to know you better."

"Why though? I'm just gonna leave when the job's done." Ichigo leant against the wall, sheen of sweat forming on his brow.

"Yeah… I get that, but if you wanted to stay I am more than happy to have you. I mean you're not without your fun," he winked, making Ichigo roll his eyes.

"Well I suppose that's… nice?"

"Yes, I am being nice aren't I?"

"I think the fever might be talking now," Ichigo moved toward Grimmjow pushing him onto the bed and pulling the covers over his body… and face.

"Possibly," Grimmjow mumbled underneath the duvet. "Ichigo, one last thing before I pass out…"

"Mmmm?" Ichigo moved to his side of the bed, sitting down on the edge, waiting for the impending question.

"…Did you cut yourself?"

Ichigo drew in a shuddering breath that racked his tired body. He knew Grimmjow wasn't going to let it go.

"Yup."

Grimmjow, despite his elevate temperature, cringed. "Why?"

"I was just doing my job Grimmjow… Can we leave it at that for now?" Ichigo sighed, rubbing a hand through his hair until it stuck up at right angles.

"Yeah…" Grimmjow rolled over and switched off his light, letting sleep drag him under, thoughts of Ichigo's pain plaguing his dreams.

* * *

><p>"What took you so goddamn long?" Alec growled as Lili walked into their bedroom.<p>

"Grimmjow was sick and then the boys got into a bit of an argument," Lili walked over to her husband who was sitting in bed reading some papers. Leaning down she place a small kiss on his cheek, leaving a pair of red lips on his cheek.

Smirking, Alec wove an arm around his wife, dragging her into his lap, kissing her deeply. "I missed you," he hummed, rubbing her side, moving up to her chest.

He stopped, panic coursing through his body. "Lili… What's wrong? Are you injured?"

Lili stared up at Alec's paling face, "What do you mean?"

"You're bleeding!" Alec's panic was apparent as he ripped open her shirt to inspect the wound… "What the hell?"

They both looked down at Lili's bloody shirt, however no wound was apparent on her body.

Alec looked to her with wide questioning eyes.

"Oh no…" she whispered.

"What?"

"Ichigo…"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I am sooooooooooooo sorry this took so long! I really am. I had half of this written months ago, but I got severe writers block. It just would not write itself. I am so sorry please don't kill me! <strong>

**In the months that I was away I ended up going to Japan for a month, got a promotion at work and made some good changes in my life! SO hopefully I can start updating this more regularly now! Fingers crossed haha. **

**Now that the boring and not important stuff is out of the way I just wanted to give all my loyal and amazing followers a shout out. You guys got me writing again. If it weren't for all your encouragement and great reviews this chapter would still be in the works. I seriously cannot express my gratitude, awe and feelings of love for you guys. Thank you for believing in me and just enjoying my story enough to read it! I LOVE YOU! XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**He11'sDomain**** -** Thank you for your beautiful review, you had me blushing from head to toe. I greatly appreciate you reading my story, however I almost died from your praise. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter Thank you for being so understanding and absolutely lovely XXX

**izayagodofcellphones orihara**– I am so happy you came to read my story and even happier that you enjoyed it! YAY! Ahh it means so much to me that you like my writing! Thank you for your beautiful support and kind words, I love you :D

**DeadSoShh666**– Spammers are always welcome! Haha. It's people like you my darling that get my butt into gear I will always always appreciate your support in getting me moving and I am so happy you like my story enough to care! And the fact that I am your top when you write fan into your browser is like the biggest compliment! Your beautiful person I love your support and I hope I can keep your love for my story growing! Love love love youXXXXXXXXXXXX

**ArtAnime4Life**– Hopefully that answered your question haha. Sorry for leaving you hanging for so long. I'm glad you enjoy my work! You are just as fantabulous! Xxx

**Ky-Kitty3**– I know right! I was like NOOOOO as I wrote it, but I love my angsty little boy too much not to give him some more issues to deal with ahaha.

**Akrximay**** –** How I love you my loyal follower. You are truly A-W-E-S-O-M-E. You understand me ***cries with happiness*** You totally understand my characters and I'm so glad you do because I wholeheartedly appreciate your comments and feedback. I would not be here with out you xxxxxxxxxx

**Shirohime's - Shizaya-stories** – p-p-perfect? ***Blushes*** Thank you my darling! You are another reason I wrote this chapter. You are an amazing person who makes me smile with each little review or pm. I am sorry I haven't replied but I did read them and each time I did I wrote a little bit more. SO you could say this got where it is today because of you! Seriously, thankyou for being such an amazing and supportive follower and I am so so so so so happy that you enjoy my story enough to give it such stunning reviews. LOVE YOU FOREVER! xxxx

**Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo** – Let's beat him together. ;) xx

**Chaos** – I hope that answered your question somewhat. I didn't say it outwardly, but hopefully you get it. If you don't, it's basically a tally of the people who have messed with him in his life. And I like dominating Ichigo too! Thank you for your review and I am sorry it took so long my lovely!

Also to my lovely guests, thank you! Xx

Ps. I just love leaving one of my characters in some sort of pain :3 Evil, I know.


End file.
